


A Wet Nose Leads to the Long Road of Happiness and Love

by SQFeatherNova2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, G!P, Humor, Lola the dog - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Rivalry, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeatherNova2/pseuds/SQFeatherNova2
Summary: A story where Regina moves from NYC to Storybrooke with her two-year-old daughter and their dog Lola into the house on Mifflin Street. They meet Sheriffs Graham and Emma Swan (as well as others in town). Some trouble with Lola when Regina and her little girl move in, but it leads to something more which Regina didn't think possible.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 78
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> This is my take on the SQ Prompt from the Facebook Group. 
> 
> Also, any mistakes are my own. I edit before I post and as I go along writing, but sometimes I find minor issues later on and I fix them. No negative or rude criticism necessary, thanks.

Regina Maria Mills just moved to the little town of Storybrooke with her chocolate lab mix, Lola and her two-year-old daughter, Reina Raven Mills. The house the olive-skinned woman moved into was a two-story house with a grand staircase, a study, a fireplace in the living room; an island and a pantry closet in the kitchen. Upstairs, there was a master bedroom and bathroom. Two other bedrooms with their own full bathrooms. The basement had the laundry area plus an area, Regina wasn’t sure about, yet. The backyard was huge. The front yard was huge as well, even with the garage and pavement walkway to the door. The walls of the first floor were this elegant and rich burgundy paint, the staircase was a mix of white and black. Upstairs, the master bedroom was a lavender color and the two other bedrooms were painted blue and a rich purple. The halls on each floor were white and her study was black and white.

The two-year-old was the one who noticed the apple tree in the backyard. “Mommy! Apples!” Regina chuckled as she followed her daughter’s voice and looked out the window and saw this magnificent apple tree. “Wow, that’s a big apple tree. Our very own fruit tree, darling.” The elegant woman was nudged by a wet nose and she pet Lola. “If I take you outside, are you going to run?” Lola stared at the brunette. The mother put the leash on and the two humans set out after getting their coats on and walked Lola. The dog behaved for a bit, then the dog took a protective stance in front of her companions and growled. “Easy Lola,” Regina said. Lola still growled at someone and Regina was lost on what to do.

Her daughter squeezed her free hand and hid behind her mother. “Lola, heel.” Lola was staring at a man with short, sandy-brown hair and a sheriff’s badge on his hip. “Hello, you must be the new family living in 108 Mifflin. I’m Sheriff Graham Humbert, at your service.” Regina was relaxed, then. “Thank you. I’m Regina Mills. I’m sorry for my dog, Lola. Lola, calm down.” Lola relaxed and nudged her mother softly. Regina obliged by petting her softly. Sheriff Graham smiled and watched. “It’s alright, new town, new people and she’s getting used to everything, as are you and the little one. My partner, Sheriff Emma Swan, is making rounds in her cruiser, but I’m sure you’ll meet her at some point,” Sheriff Graham explained. “Two sheriffs?” Regina asked. “Yes, we have deputies, but having two sheriffs helps with the tougher cases.” Regina understood and the sheriff continued his walk and Regina continued hers with her daughter and Lola.

After a bit, Regina got the layout of the small town and headed home with her little girl on her hip and Lola walking in front. “Mommy, can we pick apples?” Regina chuckled softly. “Yes, my little princess.” Regina unlocked the front door and got the dog inside before herself and Reina. She shut the door and found Lola waiting for her leash and harness to be taken off. The mother freed the furball from the harness and leash before hanging the contraptions on the coat hanger. Reina was waiting by the backdoor and Regina went over to unlock and open it. The little girl stepped outside and then reached a hand for her mom to take. “Come Darling.” Regina led her daughter to the tree and it was gorgeous. Green leaves, red apples and bushes on either side. The tree had to be old, but it was lively and beautiful. Regina was amazed of the colors. She picked a couple apples and suddenly she remembered she had no basket. The brunette went back inside and found her basket easily and came back. Reina picked a couple apples easily from a low branch and was quite proud. “Mommy, look!”

Regina smiled. “I see, amor. Good job, come here.” The mother lifted her daughter and settled her on her right shoulder, in a sitting position, so Reina could pick more apples. Regina held the basket up for apples when Reina had some to give and when the basket was full, Regina put it down first and then put her daughter on her feet. “Good girl. What shall we do with these?” Reina just looked at the basket. “Bake?” Regina chuckled. “You bet, Darling.” Regina saw Lola doing her business and rushed to meet them after she finished. The three of them headed inside and Regina shut the door. The basket of apples was placed on the island and their doorbell was rung. Regina gave Lola a treat before checking the door. She saw a blonde woman and opened the door a bit. “Hello,” Regina said. “Hi, I’m Sheriff Emma Swan. Sheriff Humbert told me he met you earlier and mentioned you just moved into 108 Mifflin.”

The brunette settled a bit. “Yes, I’m sorry. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Emma saw a smaller brunette hug the taller one’s leg. “Well, hello. What’s your name?” Emma asked, after kneeling to the girl’s level. “Reina.” Emma smiled and Regina noticed green eyes sparkling as the blonde stood up. “May I ask your profession?” the sheriff asked. “Of course, I actually bought a small unused building for a restaurant and a little bookstore. I know Storybrooke has a library, but I like the concept of a bookstore in a restaurant, too.” The sheriff smiled. “I like it, too. I just wanted to introduce myself. I hope to see you around, Miss.”

Regina smiled. “Regina Mills.” The blonde sheriff almost fell because of her sudden weak knees, but she would never admit it. “Miss Mills, it was a pleasure and of course, it was a pleasure meeting you little Miss Reina. Wow, Regina and Reina. That won’t be hard to remember. Have a good rest of your day. I must get home.” The sheriff waved once she was on the sidewalk and Reina waved, but Regina lifted her onto a hip and they both waved, which made the sheriff smile wide. “Sheriff Swan is nice, right baby girl?” Regina asked her daughter. Reina nodded after her mother shut the door. “Yes, Mommy. She a swan.” Regina had to laugh at the fairy tale reference. “Yes, she is definitely a swan. A name to even prove that. You want to see her again?”

Her daughter nodded. “So do I, sweetie.” The mother-daughter duo didn’t have much in the way of belongings, but they had plenty of clothes, which they put away first, set up their beds and put towels in the hall closet upstairs for easy access to their bedrooms and bathrooms. Regina also put the bed linens in the hall closet as well. Downstairs, Regina put away the silverware, the dishes and all the plastic in cabinets. The brunette found her pots and pans and her daughter assisted with that. “Oh, Darling I have this.” Reina was holding a lid and Lola poked a little arm softly. Regina chuckled and graciously took the lid from her little girl. “Lola, you came into our lives at the perfect time,” Regina stated. Reina pet Lola and Regina found the kitchen towels and put them in a drawer, then she went to coolers and took the food out and put them in the fridge and freezer.

Once everything was in the fridge and freezer, Regina put the coolers in the big pantry closet and brought her little girl to the living room. “Hm, shall we look on the laptop for a TV?” Regina asked. Reina nodded and Regina found her laptop in her messenger bag, along with the charger for it and her charger for her phone. The brunette plugged in the chargers in the outlet closest to the couch and then turned on her laptop to search for TVs. She looked above the fireplace and saw that it was the perfect spot for a TV instead of buying an entertainment center, but for the small collection of books Regina has, she figured a tall bookcase next to the fireplace would work.

Reina pointed to a nice flatscreen TV that was 60 inches and below it was a great wall mount. “Good job, Mija.” Regina went ahead and ordered the TV and mount, plus went searching for a bookcase and found one right in town that was oak wood with espresso wood stain and purchased it right from the site. The young mother was pleased with herself and closed the laptop before placing it on the coffee table. “What would you like to do for dinner, Mija?” Regina asked. Reina looked at her mother and wasn’t sure. “You don’t know?” Reina nodded. “Hm, how about the little restaurant we saw when we came into town? Granny’s I believe?” Reina smiled. “Come on, let’s go.” Lola whined and Regina felt bad. “Let’s go outside so you can do business and then Reina and I will bring you a burger home, okay?” Lola barked softly, marking her approval and went for the backyard door. Regina opened it and let Lola out and she came back in after doing a quick business.

Reina had her shoes and little beanie on, but couldn’t reach her coat. Regina just smiled and gave her daughter her coat. “Here sweetie.” Regina put her coat on, as well as her shoes and they braved the cold to get to the Mercedes. Regina put Reina in her car seat and then got in the driver seat, started the car and cranked the heat up some. “Before we go eat, I want to see about the store where the bookcase is, to see if it can be delivered tomorrow or the next day, okay baby girl?” Reina nodded and Regina backed out of the driveway and went for the furniture store, Vintage Wood Furniture. What was convenient was it was close to the building the brunette bought for her restaurant and bookstore and across from Granny’s. The furniture store was still open and the pair went inside after parking. “Hello, I’m Regina Mills. I know I just purchased an espresso-stained oak bookcase online from your store, but I was wondering if I could have it delivered either tomorrow or the next day?”

The man was bearded and wearing plaid and jeans, he was burly and friendly. “I’m Evan Williams, I own this store after my parents passed away a couple of years ago. I believe we can arrange the delivery. What time would you like the delivery for either day?” Reina stayed by her mother while Regina answered the question. “Well, um, what’s the earliest you have? Oh, and does the bookcase have to be put together?” Evan smiled. “The earliest we have is ten in the morning and I can put it together with the help of Sheriff Swan. She actually likes working with her hands a lot.” Regina was curious. “Sheriff Swan? Isn’t she working the next two days?” Evan chuckled. “Yes, but when I have a delivery, she’ll take part of her shift to come help with a delivery,” Evan explained. Regina smiled and nodded. “Sure, that sounds great. Tomorrow around ten in the morning sounds great. Oh, is it possible to just peek at the bookcase?”

Evan waved his arm to follow and the three of them went to the middle of the store and Evan brought them to the left wall and showed the bookcase and Regina loved it. It was the perfect size for books and movies. “Perfect. It matches the house. Thank you, Evan. We’re going to Granny’s for dinner, but we wanted to stop by first. Thank you.” Evan nodded and he put his hand up. “Hold on, don’t go yet. Just wait a moment.” Regina watched the burly man disappear into the backroom and she and Reina heard a “AHA” before he reappeared again and he held this little timber wolf plushie. He knelt down and Reina sort of hid behind her mother’s legs. “Oh, little cub. It’s okay.” He looked up at Regina. “Is it alright to give her the plushie? It’s been in the backroom in a weather-resistant box, waiting for the right companion.” Regina smiled and Reina stood beside her brunette mother once more. Evan held the plushie in his flat hands and Reina looked at her mother. “It’s okay, Mija. Go ahead.” Reina held her hands flat like Evan’s and Evan placed the plushie gently into her hands. “Thank you,” Reina said softly.

Evan smiled and melted hearing her. “You’re welcome, little cub. I’ll see you soon,” Evan said. Reina smiled and Regina offered some money to Evan for the plushie, but Evan shook his hands and head no. “No, I don’t want your money.” Regina put her money away and Evan smiled while watching Reina holding the plushie so carefully. “Thank you, Evan. See you tomorrow,” Regina said. “See you tomorrow,” he replied. The pair walked over to Granny’s and the brunette mother spotted Sheriff Swan with a little boy who was about eight-years-old. Sheriff Swan looked up as Regina picked up a booster seat for Reina and basically waited for Regina to turn back to wave her over. Regina walked over with Reina as Swan offered the side of the booth. “Join us?” Swan asked. “I don’t want us to impose.” Swan clicked her tongue. “Nonsense, please.” The little boy smiled genuinely and Regina set the booster down and put Reina in it before sitting down herself. “Thank you for allowing us to join. You didn’t have to,” Regina said. The little boy answered first. “Mom is a good person. She knows when others are, too.” Regina chuckled. “What’s your name?” Regina asked. “I’m Henry.”

“It’s a pleasure, Henry. I’m Regina and this is Reina, my daughter. She’s a bit shy around new people. Not necessarily a bad thing,” Regina stated. Henry, a brunette, like Regina and Reina, smiled and waved to Reina. Reina waved back and Sheriff Swan waved a waitress over for menus. “Coffee, Ms. Mills?” Swan asked. “Oh, yes please. Could I get apple juice or orange juice for my daughter, please?” The waitress, a tall brunette with red streaks in her hair, smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will bring apple juice in a take-home sippy cup.” Regina nodded. “Thank you.” Reina looked through her little kids menu and Regina looked through the bigger menu. “Mommy,” Reina said. Regina looked at Reina’s finger on the menu and smiled. “Yes, you may get the chicken fingers and fries.” Regina decided to get the same in adult size and to get the burger for Lola as well. “Did you two order?” Regina asked.

The blonde sheriff shook her head. “No, we just got our drinks.” Reina saw her menu had a coloring piece to it, but didn’t see crayons with it. “Mommy,” Reina said softly. “Aww, hold on. I’ll get you crayons,” Regina said, getting up. Henry offered his crayon pouch and put it in the middle of the table. “Pick some colors,” Henry said. Regina retrieved a little pack of crayons from the counter and saw the pouch on the table as she sat down. Sheriff Swan saw the brunette’s confusion. “Oh, it’s Henry’s pouch for school. He has crayons in it and he took it out and offered it just as you walked up to the counter,” the sheriff explained. “Oh, that was very kind.” Reina thanked Henry by offering the crayons her mother brought over. “That’s kind of you, Mija.”

Henry smiled and added them to his collection so they could be shared. Ruby, the waitress took Regina and Reina’s orders first which were the chicken tenders and fries dinners. The sheriff ordered a burger and fries and the boy ordered a chicken teriyaki wrap and fries. Regina remembered the burger for Lola. “Oh, may I add just a burger, no sauces on it, to-go?” Regina asked. “You bet. I’ll put that in when you say to so it’s warm for home.” Regina smiled her approval and Ruby went to the back to put the order in. “May I ask where you moved from?” Swan asked. “New York City, actually. Too big and just needed a change,” Regina answered. Reina snuggled next to her Mom and Regina put an arm around her. “You strike me as a professor or some type of professional in the sciences,” Swan stated.

Regina chuckled. “Well, um, I actually left New York University or NYU for short. I was a professor and the youngest at that. I was an English and Art History professor.” Henry stopped coloring a moment and he looked at the nice brunette with a young daughter. “Wait, are you Ms. Regina Mills? The professor slash artist?” Regina chuckled. “The very same. You’ve seen my work?” Henry took his textbook out and showed the section of Regina’s art in it and Regina was amazed. “I didn’t know I was in a school textbook. My work is worth mentioning?” Swan smiled. “Don’t sell yourself short,” the sheriff said. Regina smiled at that. “Hey, forgive me for intruding, but does she have a father or another mother in her life?” Swan asked.

Regina rubbed Reina’s arm and back softly. “No father. No other mother, either. It’s always been me, only me.” Sheriff Swan understood it wasn’t a conversation for her son to hear. “Another time, I’m sorry for asking that so soon.” Regina smiled. “It’s alright, please don’t kick yourself. I’m enjoying myself and obviously Reina is, too.” Swan smiled and offered her hand. “A friendly hand holding, I promise.” Regina took the offer and felt electricity through her body. Ruby came with their food not long after and Henry offered to squeeze ketchup onto Reina’s plate for her fries. “Please, Henwy,” Reina answered. Henry squeezed ketchup a little at a time and Reina put her hand up for “stop” and Henry stopped. “Thank you, Henwy.” Henry smiled. “You’re welcome, Reina.” Regina was floored by Henry’s kindness. “Sheriff, may I call you Emma or Ms. Swan, when off duty?” Regina asked. The blonde smiled. “Emma is perfect and both of you can call me that,” Emma said, referring to Regina and Reina.

Reina went for her cup and it almost fell off the side if it wasn’t for Henry’s reflexes. “Here you go,” he said. Reina smiled and drank her juice then set it between her and her mother’s plates, but a bit in front of them so neither bumped into it. Emma checked the sippy cup and noticed it needed a refill. “She won’t be up all night, I promise. Granny doesn’t put any added sugar in it. All of the flavor is natural anyway and the sugar is all natural from the fruit itself, I’ve helped make the juice from time to time,” Emma explained. Regina nodded her consent and she turned her attention to Henry. “Just you and your Mom, huh?” Henry nodded and swallowed the bite of his wrap he took. “Yes ma'am.” Regina was curious now.

Emma came back with the sippy cup and Reina smiled. The four of them enjoyed the rest of dinner, Regina asked Ruby for the burger to-go and Emma insisted on paying for the meals. Regina tried to protest and Emma had none of it. “Next time, okay? You can pay next time,” Emma said with a sense finality. Reina giggled and Emma found it was one of Regina’s weaknesses. “Mija, you just couldn’t keep that giggle in, could you?” Regina laughed with her little girl and Emma believed it was one of the most adorable things she ever saw. “Mommy!” Regina put Reina in her lap and Emma felt the urge to hold her, but held it in.

Ruby brought the burger in a container then opened a bag and placed said container in it. “Thank you,” Regina said. Ruby smiled and checked her other tables. “Let us walk you to your car?” Regina didn’t say no. The four of them walked to the Mercedes across the street and Regina put Reina in her car seat and gave her the plushie Evan gave earlier. Emma noticed the wolf plushie in Reina’s lap and smiled. “Evan finally found a home for the cub,” Emma stated. “I’m sorry?” Regina said, after turning the heat on and shutting her car door. “The plushie.” Regina smiled. “Evan scared her at first, but with my encouragement she was okay.” Emma smiled and Henry waved. “Well, my boy has school in the morning, see you around, Ms. Mills!” Emma said. “Regina! See you around.”

Regina drove her and Reina home and fed Lola before giving Reina a bath and giving herself a much-needed shower, once she put Reina in her bed. When Regina was in bed reading, Reina was softly making noises on the baby monitor. The brunette decided to check on her. “Mija, what’s wrong?” Reina reached for her and Regina took her into her arms. “Come, I’m sure Lola would like it more if we were all in the same bedroom anyway.” Reina cuddled up to her Mom and Regina put an arm around her. “Goodnight, sweetie,” Regina said. She shut the light off and cuddled with her two-year-old in her king-sized bed.

In the early hours of the morning, Lola poked Regina to go outside and the brunette groaned. “I’m coming, furball.” Regina loves Lola to pieces, but when she gets woken up like this, Lola gets called “furball” or “fuzzy menace” depending on what her brain allows her to say. Regina put pillows around Reina to keep her from falling off the bed. Regina went downstairs to the backdoor and let Lola out, but she had to put the backyard light on to watch her. Regina saw Lola go towards the fence and did her business, but Regina couldn’t see her anymore. She grabbed her coat and boots and searched the yard. “Lola?” She searched all over the yard and couldn’t find her dog. “LOLA!”

Disheartened and dreading telling her daughter Lola escaped the backyard while doing her business, Regina went back inside and took her coat and boots off. The upside was the dog was wearing her collar with the updated address and the phone number was Regina’s cell phone. “Thank god you’re spayed and microchipped,” she said to no one in particular. Heading back to bed, the young brunette mom stopped in her toddler’s room for the wolf plushie and brought it with her to her bedroom for Reina. It brought a smile to Regina’s face when she saw Reina still asleep amongst all the pillows, she set up to keep her from falling. The upset mom slid in the bed softly and quietly and put the pillows back as she brought Reina on top of her. Reina made some noises, as she often did at night, but Regina found them calming as she went back to sleep.

The next morning, as Emma took Henry to school, they found Lola by the park, sitting by a bench. “Mom, look. She looks lost.” Emma chuckled as they walked over to the dog. “Hi girl, where’s your human?” Emma asked. Lola whined and Henry saw the collar and he read it had the dog’s name. “Lola?” Henry said and Lola perked up at her name. “Kid, you got to get to school, let’s go. I’ll see if the dog has information with her. If not, we’ll take care of her until we find the human companion,” Emma explained. Henry nodded and the three of them walked to his school. Lola whined at the loss of the smaller human, but she stayed by Emma and poked her hand. “Hi Lola. Will you let me look at your collar?” Emma asked.

Lola cocked her head to the side, but her ears were up. Emma chuckled. “You have this puzzled face, furry girl. Let me see your ID tag. No? You shook your head no at me. You see my badge on my hip, furball?” Emma said, laughing. Lola sneezed and Emma pet her to know she was teasing. They walked to the station and Emma found something that could be used a leash for now. “Stay by me, yes?” Lola seemed to nod and she sniffed the sheriff’s jeans. “What are you doing? Oh! Do you recognize me? How could you…wait. You’re sniffing my jeans for my scent. Did you escape home because you were looking for me?” Lola put her paw on Emma’s thigh and that gesture seemed to confirm the sheriff’s question. “Okay, I’m borrowing your collar so I can see where home is. There we go.”

Emma nearly dropped the collar when she saw the address. “Oh, dear gods.” Graham overheard her and came over. “What’s up, Emma?” Emma looked at him. “This has got to be fate. They’re probably upset she’s gone. I’m going to pick up Henry for an early day and head over. Call me if you really need me.” Graham shook his head. “See you tomorrow, Em.” Emma put the collar back on and Evan called her cell. “Hey Evan.” Evan gathered his thoughts. “I’ve got a delivery and install of a bookcase at 108 Mifflin at 10 today. Think you can help out?” Emma chuckled. “You bet. I have something to do over there anyway. I need to pick-up Henry first and I’ll probably be there before you.” Evan chuckled. “No problem. See you there.” Emma took Lola to her yellow bug and went to the pet store and picked up some food, some collars and leashes (a couple sets to keep in the cruiser and bug for her, just in case, the rest for Regina); Emma bought a couple bowls and some treats and a few toys. The last things she was unsure about were beds and food. Lola poked the food bag Regina buys and Emma had to laugh. “Smart girl. Go pick a dog bed for my place and your home.” Lola stayed put as Emma put the food in the cart. “Go pick a dog bed for you. Go ahead.”

Lola went to the dog beds and came back with one. Emma saw it was huge, but comfortable and she got another for her place. At the register, she paid and put everything in the trunk, then split everything, except for the food bag, treats and bowls. She closed the trunk and got Lola inside the bug and herself, drove to school and got Henry out and explained who’s dog she was. “No way, Mom.” Emma chuckled. “Yes, way and Evan from the furniture shop has a delivery there so we’re heading over now and bring Lola home first,” Emma explained. Henry was sad about losing Lola, but understood she had a home and family.

Meanwhile, Regina was moving the furniture out of the way so the bookcase could be set up in the living room with lots of room. Reina was sitting at the dining room table eating her apple pancakes and drinking her milk out of her sippy cup from Granny’s, once it was washed quickly, and Regina heard the doorbell. “It’s not 10 yet. Hm.” Regina went to the door and opened it. “Emma? Henry? Henry, don’t you have school?” Regina was all kinds of confused until Emma released Lola making the woman gasp and fall to her knees. “Lola! Oh, sweet girl. Where did you go?” Regina asked her pup. “Come in you two, thank you for finding her.” Emma and Henry walked in, took their coats and shoes off and Emma went to her knees. “I have some stuff in my trunk from a shopping trip I did before picking up Henry. Before that, she was sitting by a bench in the park. When I had her in the station with me, she was sniffing my jeans and I realized she was getting my scent. When I looked at her collar for her home, it all dawned on me,” Emma explained.

Reina hopped off her chair and hugged Emma. “Thank you, Miss Emma,” Reina said. Emma melted in the hug and the little voice. “Oh, you’re welcome, sweetie pie. Call me Emma, little one.” Reina smiled as Emma held her in her arms. Henry smiled watching everything. “She ran off to find the strange scent. When we were at the station, she knew the scent was me and Henry.” Regina chuckled. “That explains why she tipped over the clothes hamper in my closet upstairs and sniffed our clothes. It was both of your scents she was trying to make sense of,” Regina said. Emma chuckled. “Yes. Let me get the stuff from my car. Henry?” Her son got up and Regina noticed a new leash attached to Lola’s collar and some things that they didn’t need to get, but she was appreciative nonetheless. “You didn’t have to do all of this,” Regina explained. “I wanted to. I hope I’m not overstepping, but I did buy some stuff for my place for her, like a bed and I got some collars and leashes to stash in my cruiser and my yellow car.”

Regina was falling hard for this sheriff. “You’re fine. I promise. You know, maybe since you found Lola. We wouldn’t mind having you around more often or going to your place sometimes,” Regina said. Emma’s heart fluttered at the prospect. “I’d like that.” Emma was still holding Reina and Reina was pulling Emma towards the kitchen, or at least trying to. “We have time before Evan comes with the bookcase. Would you both like apple pancakes?” Regina asked. Emma was surprised. “Apple pancakes?” she asked. “We picked apples from the tree and I decided to make pancakes out of them this morning.” Henry raised his hand a bit and Regina chuckled as Emma caved. “Oh, heck. Alright, count me in as well.”

Regina chuckled as Emma stood up with Reina still in her arms and sat down with the girl in her lap. Regina brought over pancakes for Henry and Emma while Reina waited to finish. “Eat baby girl,” Emma said, softly. “I done if eat,” Reina said. Emma made a cute face and used her fork to cut a piece of pancake off and offered it to Reina. “No, pancake yours!” Reina exclaimed. Henry and Regina chuckled. “Oh, my gods. Who is this child? Who turns down pancake?!” Emma asked. Reina blushes and hugs the blonde softly. “Aww, hi,” Emma said. _Shit, this little one and her mom have stolen my heart already. How’s this possible?!?_ Reina started eating her breakfast once more and Regina poured some kibble in the dog bowl for Lola. Lola ate happily, then, bumped her head against Regina’s jean-clad leg softly. “What…oh Lola what was that for?” Lola bumped her again and turned her head towards Emma.

Regina thought it was crazy that her furball of a dog was trying to set her up with the blonde, green-eyed sheriff. “Furball, you’re crazy,” Regina said under her breath. Lola grunted and it sounded like she disagreed with her human. Regina turned her attention to Henry and saw he was getting more milk for Reina in her sippy cup. “Oh, Henry, you’re a dear. Thank you,” Regina said. “No problem, Miss Regina. Is that okay?” Regina smiled. “If Reina can call your Mom by her first name only, I see no reason why you can’t do the same. Regina is just fine.” Henry smiled and bowed his head in understanding before pouring a little more milk in the sippy cup before closing it up. He walked over and set the cup down. Reina smiled her thanks before drinking it. Emma pushed some of the girl’s hair away and clearly saw her mother in her. Brunette hair and dark chocolate eyes for both of them. Regina had a birthmark on one side of her face close to her lips and a small scar on her right side of her lip. Reina finished her breakfast and milk and turned her attention to the badge on Emma’s hip.

Emma finished her breakfast and took her badge off for Reina to hold. “Yours,” the girl said. Emma smiled and lifted the tiny human softly. “Yes, but I’m letting you hold onto it.” Reina giggled and held onto the badge tightly as she was lifted by the blonde sheriff. Regina and Henry enjoyed watching the scene and Lola barked happily. Emma put Reina on the chair beside her and then assisted with the dishes as Regina started putting them in the dishwasher. “Those were awesome pancakes. What else can you do with apples? I’m curious?” Regina chuckled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina chuckled. “I can make apple cider, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic; apple turnovers, apple pie…almost anything. Oh, applesauce as well.” Henry perked up. “Applesauce?” Emma chuckled. “If you put cinnamon in it, he’ll love you.”

Regina smiled. “I love cinnamon. I put it in hot cocoa, shakes, applesauce, pies too.” Reina was playing with Lola in the living room and Lola was being watchful of her little human. “Lola loves her and you,” Henry stated. “That she does, yes. Lola came at the perfect time in our lives. She’s the same age, give or take a few months, as Reina.” Emma picked up the hidden meaning. “You were pregnant with Reina when you got Lola?” Regina nodded. “Lola never left my side.” Regina turned to Henry. “Do you mind joining them? This isn’t for you to hear, I’m sorry.” Henry understood and he hugged Regina softly. “I’ll go be with the girls,” Henry said, softly and walked over.

Emma felt bad now. “I’m sorry,” Regina whispered. “Don’t be. I’ll tell you my story first, it may help. I like women, but haven’t dated since I got Henry. How I got him was a guy came through town and we talked and had a one-night stand with me. Gone the next day when I woke up. Pretty shitty if you ask me.” Regina agreed. “I like women, too, but have been too freaking scared to date since having Reina. We’re a package deal and it includes Lola. The thing is…” Regina’s voice trailed off and she couldn’t finish. Her hands trembled and her coffee mug visibly moved with the trembles. “First, put the mug down.” Regina did and Emma took the olive-skinned hands in hers. “Second, you don’t have to tell me today or tomorrow. Third, take my cell number. This is my personal number. The number on the other side of the business card is the direct number for my desk.” Regina put the numbers in and simply put the name as Emma Swan with a swan emoji. “Can…I text you?” Regina asked. “Of course.” Regina did quickly and she felt horrible about closing up.

“Emma, will you stay after the bookcase is setup?” Emma smiled. “Sure, I can find a sitter for Henry if you’d like? It can be you, me, Reina and Lola?” Regina liked the idea, but felt bad separating the kids. “Won’t he be upset if he’s separated?” Emma looked. “I think we can make it up somehow. I know you’d like to talk and Reina is too young to understand.” Regina loved how the two of them were in sync. The doorbell rang about five minutes to 10 and Regina opened the door to find Evan with a pickup truck. “Good morning, Ms. Mills. I have one espresso-stained oak bookcase to deliver and install with Emma,” Evan stated. Regina opened the door all the way and Evan waved to Emma. “Hey Henry, you may want to move so you’re out of the way,” Emma said.

Evan peeked around and he shook his head. “No, leave them where they are. We got plenty of space. Ms. Mills, did you move furniture to give us the whole living room to build the bookcase?” Evan asked. Regina blushed and nodded. “I did. I wanted to be sure you both would have plenty of room to move and spread everything out. If Lola gets in the way, I can put a gate up in the kitchen and she’ll stay there,” Regina explained. Evan chuckled low. “No, no. Lola moving around and checking us out while we work is no issue to us, right Emma?” Emma smiled. “You got that right. We’re pet friendly. Kids, too. Obviously.” Evan chuckled more and the two of them brought in the wood, piece by piece, and each was covered with soft cloth so it wouldn’t be scratched. _Wow such care goes into these pieces. It’s amazing._ Regina offered to bring some pieces in, but she was shooed away, kindly, but she wouldn’t give up and snuck out when both Emma and Evan were inside placing the pieces down on the floor on a bigger piece of cloth.

Regina picked a small piece of wood that wasn’t really heavy, plus the hardware (screws, bolts and the like) and came back inside. She was greeted with Emma playfully scowling at her, which made Regina blush. “I wanted to help. I feel like a bump on a log, or whatever the phrase is, and please don’t tell me to sit and watch.” Emma took the hardware and piece of wood. “Come.” Emma placed the stuff on the cloth and the two went back to get more. “Looks like it’s the tools and this piece of wood left. I’ll take the wood if you take the tools?” Emma offered. Regina took the toolbox and Emma took the wood. When they got inside, Evan was starting to build the bookcase and Emma noticed no TV for the living room. “No TV?” Emma asked. “I bought one last night online, along with a wall mount. I was wanting to mount it above the fireplace,” the brunette explained.

Emma smiled. “Where’d you buy it from?” she asked. Regina was curious, but she found her phone and went through her email to find the order. “A store not far from here. It should be here in a few days.” Emma shook her head. “I’ll go pick it up. Text me the email for the order.” The young mother knew not to argue and sent the email to the blonde’s phone. “I won’t be long. Evan, we’ll start when I get back.” Evan smiled. “You got it.” Emma left and Regina was left wondering what she did to deserve a friend like Sheriff Emma Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

While waiting for Emma to get back, Regina made sure Lola went outside to do business and that Evan and Henry knew where the bathroom was, in case they needed to use it, and offered a drink to both of them. Henry shook his head and Evan asked for a water. Regina retrieved a water from the fridge and brought it over to Evan. “Thank you.” The brunette smiled and then went to her daughter. “Hi sweetie, what are you and Henry doing?” she asked Reina. Reina looked at the coloring pages and the crayon pouch. “Color,” Reina answering. Henry smiled. “Coloring, Ms. Regina,” he said. Regina matched his smile and knew his mother was raising him well. She noticed the pouch he was using was starting to tear. “I’ll be back,” she said.

Henry watched her disappear down the hall and into a room he dared not go unless invited. “Henwy,” Reina called after him. “I’m here,” Henry said, as he sat down and colored again. Evan watched and Lola came up to him for petting. “Well hello sweetheart.” Evan pet Lola and he just fell in love with the dog. “I’ve never seen a dog like you,” Evan said. Regina was in her study and she found the perfect plastic container for the crayons to replace the pouch. She even found a couple of packs crayons that were 100 crayons each. She opened one and emptied it into the container. It just so happened she had another of the same container and emptied the second crayon box into it. “One for Henry and one for Reina. I’m not even sure why I was saving these little plastic storage containers for,” Regina told herself. She left with the containers in her hands, closed the study door and went back to the living room. “Henry, empty your pouch into one of these,” the brunette offered.

The eight-year-old was completely confused. “I have my pouch, though,” he countered. Regina got on the floor and offered one of the containers. “I saw your pouch is starting to tear,” Regina explained. Henry looked and nodded, finally understanding. He took the pouch and looked at it, feeling conflicted. “What’s the matter, bud?” Evan asked all while petting Lola. “The second container, who’s that for?” Henry inquired, hoping he didn’t overstep. Regina understood why he was asking. “It’s for Reina. I found two 100 packs of crayons, along with the containers. Each container has 100 crayons and I think I know what you wish to do with the crayons in the pouch, yes?” Regina said. “I want to split the crayons with Reina. I don’t want to have more than what’s fair.”

Regina was in complete surprise mode. “Even if they’re yours?” Henry nodded. “There’s 40 crayons, well, 38 if you count the ones we’re using,” Henry said. Reina listened and continued coloring with the purple crayon she was using. Ironically, Henry was using an indigo crayon. Regina split the crayons on the cloth-covered floor into two rows of 19 and if she saw that either row had double of any colors, she mixed them up. She found a second indigo crayon and put it with the row that did not have a purple one. She opened one container and put the row with the indigo crayon in it and placed it beside Reina. Then, she opened up the second container and put the remaining row of crayons in it and placed beside Henry. “Thank you, Ms. Regina,” Henry said. Regina smiled. “You’re welcome and please, call me Regina. ‘Ms. Regina,’ reminds me of my teaching days.”

Henry leaned his head to one side. “You weren’t called ‘Professor Mills’ or ‘Dr.’, Ms. Re-I mean Regina?” The boy’s curiosity was nice and wasn’t offensive. “I ha-no. That’s a strong word. I disliked the titles. I asked my students, each semester, to call me Regina. I dealt with the titles when my colleagues and bosses called me either one, but I still didn’t like them,” Regina explained. “Did you get in trouble when students called you by your first name?” Regina snorted and chuckled. “The university tried by saying that calling me the titles I earned was a sign of respect, but I told them they can take the reprimand, their punishment, and shove it. I told everyone that I’m human just like the students we teach and if I want them to call me by my first name, then what does it matter, right?” Henry chuckled, loving the fiery attitude of the brunette. “It shouldn’t,” Henry said.

Regina thought of something else to do with the crayon storage. “Exactly, be right back again.” Reina watched her Mom go to the study and Regina searched for the label maker. “Gotcha,” Regina said, happy she found it so quickly. She came back and was already typing Henry’s name. “Henry, what’s your last initial?” Regina asked. Henry looked up and he saw the label maker. “Oh, I was going to ask why, but then I saw the label maker. It’s ‘S’ for Swan. Wait, why do you have the label maker?” Henry answered. Regina got back on the floor and Reina held Henry’s lid for his container. Regina typed ‘S.’ after ‘Henry’ and then hit PRINT. She used the yellow cutting tool on the left side for freeing the label and she put the label maker down to take the back of the label off so she could stick it on the lid. “Perfect. See? This is why.”

Henry smiled. “Thank you.” Regina printed another for the container itself and stuck it onto one of the sides after taking the back off. Then, Regina started new on the label maker and typed Reina’s first name plus an ‘M.’ and hit PRINT, cut it, PRINT again, and cut it. One for the lid and one for the container. Regina put the lid one on first and then the one on one of the sides of the container. “There we go. Now we know which is which,” Regina said, pretty proud of herself. Regina took her label maker back and put it away in the desk drawer and when she came back, the doorbell rang and she lightly hit her forehead with her hand as if to say “should’ve left it unlocked for Emma.” She rushed to the door and opened it. “Sorry, I meant to keep it unlocked,” Regina said, meaning her apology. Emma chuckled. “It’s alright, no worries. “I got your TV and wall mount. I also went home for my own tools so I wouldn’t borrow Evan’s the whole time. I also brought some doubles of the takeout menus Henry and I had at home, for you to keep. I wasn’t sure if you knew what was around besides Granny’s so I brought them with me.”

Regina was touched by the gesture. “Thank you, Emma. This was sweet.” She looked through the menus and was touched by the selection: Italian, Chinese, deli and American. She put the menus on the dining room table and thought she would offer to get lunch and possibly dinner. Henry and Reina, also Lola, moved to give Evan and Emma more room, after Emma brought in the TV and mount with Evan’s help and placed them in the far corner of the living room so neither would get damaged. Henry thought maybe the table was safer and he offered his arms to Reina, which she readily went into, and he carried her to the table. “Regina, does Reina have a special seat?” _Why would he ask that?_ Regina was in the kitchen, fetching drinks for the kids and herself, when she heard the question and she turned around. “Oh, no. Any seat is fine, just let me get her booster seat.”

Regina found the pillow-like booster seat for Reina and she put it on a chair, then Henry placed the two-year-old on it gently. _My gods, he’s like a brother. He’s so gentle and the way he held her?! How did he know to do that? Maybe…it’s in his nature. Has to be. I mean, his mother is as good-natured as he is and he came from her._ Regina watched the boy retrieve the crayons and the coloring pages and placed them on the table before he even sat down next to Reina. “Reina, here’s your pages and your crayon box,” Henry said softly. He got back up, realizing his own pages and box were still on the floor and he retrieved them, then, finally sat down. Regina brought over their drinks and sat down on the opposite side. Lola sat next to her, on a chair, and looked at Regina. “Hi Lola,” Regina said.

Eventually, Regina checked on Evan and Emma and she saw that the bookcase was coming along nicely. The two were only at it for about two hours or so and they had the piece almost done it seemed. “How about lunch?” Regina offered. “I can order Granny’s or we can get something from one of the menus you brought, Emma?” Evan just shrugged. “Wherever is good with me,” he said. Emma chuckled. “Can you and Reina eat deli?” Regina chuckled softly. “Of course, we love deli meat. I haven’t been able to get her to try cheesesteak though. Mainly because the ones in New York were always overstuffed, so that’s me avoiding it, really. Are the subs overstuffed here?” Evan and Emma shook their heads. “Perfect amount even with condiments and such,” Emma said.

Regina offered the deli menu and had a notepad and pen. Evan turned the menu over and pointed to a pastrami on rye, with thousand island dressing and slaw, similar to the Reuben sandwich, but that has sauerkraut instead of slaw. Regina wrote the sandwich down and Emma pointed to a crispy chicken sub. “Banana peppers, lettuce, tomato, onions and barbecue sauce, please.” Regina wrote it down. “Size?” she asked. “Um, the six-inch sub, please.” Noted. Regina brought the menu to Henry and he looked through it. “May I have the turkey club on rye, please?” Regina smiled and wrote it down. “The condiments on it are okay?” Henry nodded. Reina pointed to a turkey sandwich and it made Regina chuckle. “How about we split a cheesesteak sub? Lettuce, tomato, onions, banana peppers and mayo?”

Reina nodded and her mom smiled as she wrote it down. “Drinks we have here, but I’m willing to get a 2-litre of Coke if that is alright? I do have Styrofoam cups with lids and I have straws as well.” It was met with approval. “Big bag of chips to share or two large fries?” Regina inquired. “Ask for the big family-sized crab chips, they’re the best,” Emma suggested. Regina wrote crab chips down, but she wrote a medium fry as well. Just in case. She called the place and ordered and she expected a fee for delivery, but there wasn’t and she decided to pay by card, but would tip with cash. _Can’t tell me no this time, Swan, hehe._

Evan and Emma took a break and Regina decided to take her laptop, which was sitting in the kitchen for now, to her study to print some coloring pages for the kids. She also looked on Amazon for coloring books, colored pencils and crayons; plus, better storage for the utensils. While the pages were printing, the young mother was impressed with the selection and practically filled her cart with coloring books, colored pencils instead of crayons, a manual sharpener, a battery-operated sharpener and a plug-in sharpener. Some things, like the battery-operated sharpener and the two manual sharpeners, she stored for later, but all the colored pencils and coloring books; and plug-in sharpener she kept in the cart. Some comics Regina stumbled upon “fell" into her cart too. She checked out and everything would come within the next few days with the membership she has. “Wow.” She closed her laptop and brought it for the kitchen to charge.

Right as the brunette plugged her laptop to her charger, the doorbell rang and she grabbed the tip money before opening the door. “Hello, here’s your tip, thank you.” She took the bag of food and the bag with the 2-litre before Emma came over and shut the door for Regina. “How much do I owe you?” she asked. “You paid last night, so I paid for lunch,” Regina explained, before sticking her tongue out playfully. Emma held her hand up in a grabbing position. “Stick that tongue out again,” she said, laughing. Regina raised her eyebrow and stuck her tongue out a tiny bit and then sucked it back in her mouth when Reina “attacked” Emma’s legs. “Whoa, tiny human has my legs,” Emma exaggerated.

Regina just laughed and Reina squeezed Emma’s legs. “My Swan,” she said. Henry chuckled while coloring and Emma scowled at her son. “Did you put this tiny human up to this? Binding your sheriff mother where she can’t move?!” Emma exclaimed. Henry chuckled more. “No Mom. She wanted to see if she could wrap her arms around your legs.” Reina looked up with her own dark eyes, the same as her mother’s. Emma finally noticed how similar mother and daughter were and she wanted to be a part of it, badly. Reina released the sheriff’s legs and stood in front of the blonde and the woman stooped to her level. “Tell me, did your Mom take you with her to her classes to see the big students?” Emma asked. “Emma,” Regina scolded. Emma looked up at the older brunette, who took the food to the kitchen and Evan disappeared to the bathroom. “What? I’m curious, did you bring her with you?”

Reina nodded. “I color, Mommy teach.” Emma picked the girl up and brought her to the kitchen. “She says she colored while you taught classes. True?” Regina smiled at her little girl. “Yes, yes, it is. When she was a baby, I brought her with me and if she cried during a class, I apologized and soothed her. As she got older, I made sure to bring things to keep her occupied, packed lunches for us both, packed snacks and extra drinks. Sometimes, students are also parents and they brought things for her like books, coloring pages or books or even snacks. For the snacks, they would email me to ask if it was okay to bring anything for us, they wanted to include me too which I thought was nice; and find out if she was allergic to anything. I’d answer no to allergies and yes that it was fine to bring something. One student, a young gentleman, asked in my Art History 101 class, why I didn’t have a babysitter and he added that he wasn’t trying to be mean.”

Emma smiled. “I take it you didn’t think he was being mean?” Regina smiled. “No, I didn’t think that at all. I felt it was a valid question. Some of the parents, both older, some younger and some the same age as me felt the same as I did. I answered his question with honesty. I told the class that I didn’t feel comfortable leaving Reina with a stranger, in our home and have to check in every so often. If I had her here with me, I knew where she was and that she’s safe. The young man smiled and he admitted his own parents did the same with him when they were in college getting their degrees.” Reina spotted her food and Henry’s. “Shall we eat?” Regina asked, wanting to move away from NYU talk. Emma nodded and grabbed Reina’s food container and brought it to the table, while holding Reina. The container was set down first before Emma put Reina back into her chair. “Henry, come grab your food, after washing your hands, Dear,” Regina said.

Henry got up and walked to the kitchen. “Yes, Ma’am.” Henry washed his hands, dried them and then grabbed his container when he spotted Regina pouring Coke into Styrofoam cups and putting lids on them. “You have all the drinks poured?” Henry asked. “Just about, I have them on this tray and the straws, too. Why?” Regina answered. “I was just curious, ma’am.” Regina shivered. “Regina. Ma’am makes me feel old,” Regina admitted. Henry cocked his head. “You’re not, Regina.” Regina smiled at his compliment. “Go sit, Dear.” Henry smiled and took his food to the table. Evan and Emma came for their food and Regina lifted the drink tray with ease. Emma was fascinated at the no effort for the drink tray. Regina gave everyone, including herself, a drink and a straw then took the tray back, retrieved her food and sat down. “What?” she asked, looking at Emma. “You lifted the tray with little issue.” Evan chuckled. “Emma’s fascinated by the littlest things, Regina. Forgive her,” Evan explained.

Regina smiled. “Well, if it helps, I used to be a waitress. I guess, the way to lift things never left.” The brunette shrugged and opened her container. She ate, but her appetite was diminished while her mind was stuck on her past. Emma picked up on the change in Regina and decided to take a chance. The sheriff got up and behind Regina’s chair, leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Meet me in the study? I can feel something’s bothering you,” Emma said, quietly. Regina’s spine reacted to the offer, she felt electrified, but in a good way. Emma had already disappeared with her drink, leaving her food behind. Regina closed both containers, hers and Emma’s, stacked them, then took her drink. “Evan, do you mind watching them for a bit?” Evan chuckled. “Not at all. Go on.” Regina smiled and went to the study.

Emma hadn’t expected her food to be brought over, but Regina had it with her when she shut the door. “I’m sorry,” Regina said first. “First, no apologies. Second, sit.” Regina listened and put her drink on the coffee table in front of the little sofa the two of them were sitting on. Emma took her food and she opened both containers. “Eat,” she said. “I’m not hungry,” Regina admitted. Emma sighed and pulled apart the half cheesesteak sub and made train noises. Regina looked at the sheriff. “Come on, give me this one,” Emma asked. The brunette rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to receive the food. Emma gave it and Regina ate it.

Emma was going to get another piece when a dark hand swatted it away. “No train.” The sheriff chuckled. “Alright, alright. Better eat it or I will do the train.” Regina scowled and “hmphed” at Emma. It just made Emma laugh hard. “Eat.” Regina mimicked Emma, but ate without argument. Emma ate as well and Emma admitted her age. “My son may be eight, but I am 32. I was pregnant at 24, my birthday is October 22. He was born just before my twenty-fifth birthday. He was born in August on the fifteenth.” _I’m six years younger than her, she wouldn’t be interested in me. Who wants an age gap between lovers and their kids?_ Emma saw the wheels in the woman’s head turning. “Regina, talk to me. We’re acquaintances right now, but I’d like us to be friends.” Regina sighed. “I thought…we were friends.” Emma smiled. “Of course, we are. Tell me, what is going on in this head of yours?” Regina put her empty container on the table before closing it and looked at Emma once more. “Reina’s two, as you know, she had her birthday this month, December second. I’m 26 and I had her after I turned 24. My birthday is February 1.” Emma now knew more. _You’re reserved, protective of you both. Now, it all makes sense. Who cares about age? Ages are numbers and they mean nothing to me._

Emma took Regina’s hand in her own. “You said something about ‘how’ you got Reina that concerns me. Is the ‘how’ the reason you left New York and your career?” Regina shook her head. “No. I’ve always wanted to live in a small town again. I never liked big cities.” Regina started shaking again. “Easy, will it help if I hold you?” Regina needed comforting and she took the offer. “Forgive me if I grip your shirt.” Emma offered her arms and Regina sat in her lap and laid her head on a shoulder. “I want to tell you; I will never hurt you. I will always be by your side and your trust will never be broken. We just met, yes that is true, but I feel connected to you already…to all three of you.” Regina smiled and fell into a light sleep. 

***

Emma left Regina in the study, after covering her with a fleece blanket and writing a note on printer paper to let Regina know she was still around in the house and not completely gone. The note was left on the coffee table right by the brunette’s drink. The only reason Emma left was because Evan wanted to get the bookcase finished and go back to the shop. He didn’t want to rush the job, no, he just didn’t want to stay longer than he needed to.

Regina woke up and saw the note; “Regina, I am still here, in the house, Evan came by the study to ask if we could finish the bookcase. I told him yes and I didn’t want to leave you and make you think I was gone completely. I’m not one of those people and I’m not raising my son like that either. He would never respect me as an officer of the law or his mother. Anyway, I didn’t feel right waking you, so I found a fleece blanket and covered you. I’ll make a partial admission: I was sort of glad Evan came when he did, saying why on paper is impersonal. When you wake up, please come join us. -Emma.” Regina found an empty manila folder and placed the note inside it before laying the items on her oak desk and grabbing her drink and blanket. _I hope Emma makes a habit of these notes. Oh, my god! Get a hold of yourself, Regina. Oh, shut up brain. Let me have this. Oy, arguing with myself internally. Again._

The brunette found the bookcase nearly finished and she found Henry and Reina sitting at the dining room table, with their drinks and coloring pages. Lola was by Evan and Emma and was wagging her fluffy tail when she saw her tall human. “Hi Lola, girl,” Regina said. Emma recognized the low, raspy, and quite sexy voice which belonged to Regina. “Hi Regina, we just have this little bit left,” Emma said, pointing to two shelves. _Wow and it’s only two in the afternoon._ “Evan, how much do I owe you for keeping you away from the shop?” Evan turned to grab one of two shelves left and he stared at the young mother in confusion. “I swear I said free delivery and setup last night. If I didn’t, that is my screw up. For that, the next item you find, I will reduce by half price,” Evan explained. Regina was in shock, complete and utter shock. “Is this a small-town thing? I’ve never experienced this in New York City,” Regina asked.

Emma chuckled as she put in the shelf and retrieved the very last shelf to install it. “Small towns are more of a community than cities. Everyone helps each other and everyone offers something,” Emma explained. Regina nodded, understanding, but she still offered some cash to Evan and Emma. Emma shook her head. “I’m here as a friend. I don’t want your money,” she said. _I’ll slip it in your pocket somehow as a thank you, damnit._ Evan shook his head as well. “Keep the money,” he said. Regina put the money away and she saw that Emma finished the bookcase. “Ta-da,” Emma said, all sing-song-ish. Regina blushed a little and she loved the bookcase. “Thank you both for this.” Evan smiled and packed his tools, but used one of the smaller cloths to wipe the wood down a bit. “I’m off girls, lad. Have a nice one.” Regina walked to the door and saw him off before closing the door to get the chill out.

When she turned around, Regina saw the big cloth was still on the floor. “Evan left his big cloth,” Regina said. Emma smiled before answering her. “I asked him to leave it, so I could do your TV mount and such,” Emma explained. Regina felt like she owed this woman. “Will you and Henry stay for dinner?” Regina asked. _Did that seriously come out of my mouth?! Do I sound desperate? Oh, shoot me._ “Of course, we will. Right Henry?” Emma asked her son. “Yes, Mom.” Regina walked over to Emma and stooped down to help. “Can I help?” Emma nodded and put the directions for the mount in the middle for them both to see. Reina went to the living room and hugged Emma. “My Swan,” she said again. Regina chuckled, loving how Reina was accepting of Emma already. “Oof, alright. Come here you,” Emma said, playfully. She got Reina in her lap and Regina watched Emma tickle her little girl and blow raspberries on the little belly. “The little princess has been captured, hasn’t she?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled. “She has.”

Reina threw her arms around Emma again, but in a hug. “Awe,” Emma cooed. Reina went to her Mom and hugged her too before Regina started blowing raspberries on the little belly. “Mommy,” Reina exclaimed. Regina chuckled and then Reina hugged her Mommy. Reina went back to coloring with Henry and the adults finished with the mount and Emma needed Regina’s help for placement above the fireplace, but she first checked for studs in the wall to be sure the mount would stay where she placed it. “I think where you have it works. Henry, could I borrow you a minute?” Regina asked. Henry obliged and sat with the brunette on the couch and imagined the TV up on the wall where his mother had the mount. “I think that’s perfect,” Henry agreed. “It’s not too high and not too low,” he added. “Let’s mount it there,” Regina said.

Emma added metal anchors to the screws for the mount, feeling it would secure it better. The blonde was quite proud of herself when the first piece of the mount was tight on the wall. “Now we can focus on the next piece for the TV. When we get the back screwed on, I can move the wall part so we can easily put the two together and then I can move it back and tighten it so it won’t move,” Emma explained. Regina understood everything and they worked together to get the TV setup and it was only another half an hour before the TV was secured on the wall and Emma tightened the mount so it wouldn’t move. The sheriff plugged in the device in the outlet to the right of the fireplace and the cord actually blended in with the wall which was amazing. “Thank you, Emma. “You’re welcome, Regina. Now, let’s make sure the TV settings are all set for you,” Emma said, as she put the remote batteries in.

The former professor tried to get the remote from her friend, but Emma wasn’t having it. Regina realized there was no use arguing or trying to get the device from the sheriff. She just simply watched the sheriff setup the TV’s time settings and whatever else that was needed right away. “Do you have need TV service, I mean, like Verizon or Comcast?” the sheriff asked. “No, I use streaming apps. I got this TV because I can use my Prime Video subscription and my Vudu app for movies. I also have some complete show series I bought on Vudu that I can watch, too.” Emma nodded and scrolled through the TV’s screen to find the app’s mentioned and then she stumbled on a screen that said free channels. “Hey, free channels,” Emma said. “Really? That must be new. That’s cool.”

Emma smiled and wondered about the woman she was sitting next to. She gave the remote so Regina could log in to the apps she mentioned and the brunette logged in with ease. Emma got up to check on their kids, so Regina didn’t think she was memorizing the passwords for her apps. Emma ruffled her son’s hair and noticed Reina was asleep. She gently picked her up and put the little head on her shoulder. Reina wrapped her arms around the sheriff and nuzzled her face into the blonde’s pale neck. Regina turned the TV off and got up from the couch, turned around and smiled when she saw the blonde holding her baby girl. “I’m…she…shoot that’s adorable. I wasn’t expecting you to do that,” Regina admitted.

The sheriff chuckled. “I couldn’t pass this opportunity up. She was asleep at the table and I was literally aching to hold her.” Regina smiled. “Oh, it’s alright.” Lola asked for out and Regina took her to the backyard and let her do her business. The dog came back in and Regina shut the door. When the pair came back, Emma had placed Reina on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She also cleaned up the living room, quietly, and brought everything to the front door. Regina was curious. “Leaving?” Emma looked up and shook her head. “No, no. I just wanted to tidy up from all the setup for you. Let me put my tools and the cover in car, be back in a flash.” Emma dashed out and Regina saw the yellow bug that was Emma’s personal car. The blonde put everything in her trunk and shut it before coming back. “My mom cares,” Henry blurted out.

Regina looked at the boy. “I care, too,” she said. He shook his head. “She really cares about you and Reina. I do, too. She listens and doesn’t throw words out frivolously. Nana Mal and Great Grandpa Erik are the reasons she is the way she is,” Henry offered. Regina was taken aback by this young boy’s admission about his mother. “I care about you both. You and your mom. I know we just met yesterday, but seeing you both with my daughter just makes me want to see more of it. More of the interaction,” Regina admitted, oblivious to the fact that Emma was leaning against the doorframe, listening. “We’re not going anywhere. Storybrooke has always been the Swan family home. Right Mom?” Regina turned her head towards the door, now aware that Emma was listening to the conversation. Emma nodded. “That’s right.” Regina smiled. “Bud, do you want to go visit with Nana Mal?” Henry had this smile that seemed a mile wide. “I do, but are we done here? Isn’t it rude to leave?”

Regina figured Emma had to rest for work tomorrow, so it didn’t bother her if they both wanted to visit. “I’m dropping you off, Henry. I’m coming back here,” Emma stated. Regina was surprised by the definitive tone the blonde had towards her son. Henry packed his stuff quietly. “Mom, I do want to come back.” Emma smiled at her son. “You will, I’m sure of that. Regina, I’ll be back after I drop Henry off at his grandmother’s.” Regina nodded. “You don’t have to, Emma.” Emma smacked her hands like she was smacking a head, playfully. Henry chuckled behind his hand covering his mouth. “Don’t do that, Ms. Mills. I mean it when I’m coming back. If something comes up, I doubt it, but if something does, I will text or call.”

Regina put her hands up in playful submission and smiled. “I’ll get dinner started, if you’re interested?” Regina asked. “I’d love to taste your cooking, but I was going to pick up a pizza for us and Reina.” The brunette was worried. _Please don’t let this be a date._ “This isn’t a date is it?” Emma shook her head. “No, no. This is friends sharing dinner and enjoying movies.” Regina’s anxiety lowered and she agreed to the idea. Emma left with Henry and Regina took some time to get the living room in order again. It took no time at all and then she went to the study to find her two boxes of books. She carried them separately to the living room and opened both up and just put the books on the shelves.

Once the boxes were empty, Regina took them to the study again and cut the bottoms open so they could be flattened and recycled. The boxes placed in the bin that’s in the garage, Regina went back to the study and shut the light off and went back to the living room and found her phone had a notification. She looked and saw it was Emma. She decided to call after reading call her when she sees the text. “Emma, pick up,” Regina said to herself. The blonde picked up and was taking a breath. “Emma? Is everything alright?” Regina asked. “Yes, yes. I’m sorry for the vague text. I just wanted to know what you and Reina liked on your pizza?” Regina let the breath out she was holding and chuckled. “Oh, I thought you needed me to call so you could tell me you were called into work or something.” Emma chuckled. “No, no. I’m off. I made sure of it.”

Regina played with her little one’s hair and got bumped by Lola. “If you like a lot of cheese, you can do extra cheese and we like onions and ground beef.” Emma wrote it down in her notepad that she kept in her car. “Do you like pepperoni or banana peppers or green peppers?” _God, this woman is winning my heart already._ “I haven’t gotten Reina to try pepperoni yet, but she loves both of the peppers you mentioned. I craved them when I was pregnant with her.” Emma hit her car horn and chuckled. “You’re shitting me right now. You craved banana and green peppers when you were pregnant?” Regina smiled wide. “I did, why?” Emma chuckled more. “I craved peanut butter and green peppers. Shit, we are quite a pair, aren’t we?” Regina couldn’t agree more. “We are, so extra cheese, onions, ground beef and the peppers?” Regina asked.

Emma agreed on the toppings. “I will be over soon. I got one more stop before I go for ordering the pizza. The restaurant doesn’t take long making them when you order to-go pizzas. I shouldn’t even be an hour. Be back soon,” Emma explained. “Be careful. I saw on my weather app it’s supposed to get really cold and possibly snow later,” Regina said. “Don’t worry. I won’t be long.” Emma hung up and Regina tidied up more. Reina woke up and was confused when she didn’t see Henry or Emma. “Mommy. Henwy, Emma no here,” Regina didn’t have the heart to correct her daughter. “Emma took Henry to see his grandmother and Emma is bringing dinner over and spending more time with us,” Regina explained. Reina’s face lit up. “Awe, you really like the sheriff, don’t you?” Regina asked.

Reina nodded. “She nice, like people you talked to in big room and I color.” _Good lord, my daughter is observant._ “You liked it when you sat in the lecture hall and listened to me teach and the students asked questions?” Reina nodded. “Yes, Mommy.” Regina smiled and lifted her little girl up over her own head, then brought her down to place her on a hip. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life, baby girl.” Reina would never understand until she was older. The doorbell rang and the pair went to the door and Regina looked to see through the peephole. “Emma, Mommy?” Regina smiled and opened the door. “Emma, let me take something,” Regina offered. “No, I got this. Is it okay if I place the pizza box on the dining room table?” Regina nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Emma put the pizza on the table and Regina noticed Emma had something else with her. “Emma, where else did you go?” Regina asked, her curiosity got the best of her. Emma smiled and Regina let Reina down to go see Emma. “Oh, you’re referring to the bag. I, um, I went to my Aunt Ingrid’s plushie shop. I made a dragon plushie and a Smilodon or saber-tooth tiger.” Emma took the fluffy and soft plushie animals out of the reusable bag she had and Reina hugged Emma’s leg softly. “Awe, hi baby,” Emma said, as she met Reina’s eyes with her own. Regina beamed with joy that Emma did that. “On the way to my Mom’s I asked my son what I could do for Reina, to make her feel welcome and he said to go to Aunt Ingrid’s. Her store is in town, actually and she runs it. Mom helps out, too as well as me. Is it alright if I give these to Reina?”

Regina nodded. “Of course, it is.” Emma stooped down to Reina’s level and offered the purple and black dragon with blue eyes first. “She’ll protect you, just like I will and your Mom,” Emma whispered. Reina loved the dragon and looked up at Emma and her Mom. “Mommy, she like dragon from movie.” Regina chuckled. “Maleficent, the dragon reminds her of Maleficent in her own movie,” Regina explained. The sheriff chuckled. “Ah, I can see why.” Emma offered the saber-tooth tiger and Reina jumped after touching one of the big teeth. “Awe, good reflexes, but these teeth won’t hurt you, I promise, they’re soft,” Emma told the little one. Reina touched them again and smiled. “Saber,” Reina declared. Emma smiled and Reina hugged the sheriff. “You’re welcome baby girl.” Regina grabbed paper plates and glasses for drinks. “Emma, could you help Reina wash her hands, please?” Regina asked. “Sure, come let’s wash our hands,” Emma said to Reina.

Reina went willingly with Emma to the bathroom down the hall and Lola asked to go out again and Regina took care of her furry friend before washing her own hands. Lola didn’t take long and Regina shut and locked the back door. Regina poured kibbles into Lola’s dog bowl and washed her hands. Lola barked softly and pointed her nose towards the hall bathroom. Regina heard laughter and she shook her head. “Hmm, playing around, are they?” Lola barked softly her answer and Regina went to the hall bathroom door. “Before your Mom comes for us, we need to stop flicking water droplets and seriously wash our hands. Little one first.” Regina listened to Emma and smiled. _Her patience is amazing._ Regina heard them truly wash their hands and quickly went back to the kitchen.

Lola saw her food, but she always waited to eat until she saw her human companions eat. Regina grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into the glass she claimed for herself. She heard the others come back and when she turned to greet them, she saw Emma holding Reina against her hip. Regina gripped her chair because the sight, took her breath away again. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted to drink,” Regina said, masking her surprise when she saw Emma holding Reina. “Oh, I’ll take water. I’ll have to drive home later, despite Mom advising against it because of the impending weather.” Regina grabbed a bottle of water and the electrolyte drink for Reina. “Water for Emma and electrolytes for Reina,” Regina said.

Lola started eating once slices of pizza were placed on everyone’s plates. “Are you sure you want to drive home? I mean, snow is dangerous no matter if it’s at night or during the day. For me, I couldn’t stand snow in the city, but I love it in small towns and rural areas because it’s largely untouched,” Regina explained. Emma listened and smiled. “May I ask where your parents are?” Emma asked. “They’re in New York City still. My father, Henry, is a retired businessman and my mother, Cora, is a retired financial advisor for private and business accounts. They’re thinking of moving here, but they want to see how Reina and I like it first.” Emma felt no bad blood between parents and daughter, but she still wished to know without crossing lines. “May I ask if they were upset that you gave up the teaching job and moved to Storybrooke?”

Reina kept quiet, knowing this was “big people” talk. “No, not upset or angry with me. They knew it was best and they think a small town is where they should spend retirement. Before Reina and I left, they were eyeing another home down the road.” Emma grinned. “Oh, on Mifflin?” The brunette nodded. “Yes, I told them they should decide soon if they want that price, it won’t go any lower.” Emma chuckled. “Will they come for the holidays?” Regina shook her head. “I don’t think so. We’ll see.” Emma didn’t like that answer. “Why not?” Regina put another slice of pizza on her plate and one on Reina’s. “I normally go to their place, but with me moving, I doubt it’s a good thing to travel up there when we’re trying to acclimate down here,” Regina explained. Emma finished her first piece and gathered another piece of pizza. “Well, um, if it’s not too forward, you can spend it with my Mom, Aunt, son and myself? Only if you want to.” Regina liked the idea. “I’ll let you know,” Regina answered. _Son of a bitch, I really like her._ Lola nudged her human mother hard on the thigh. The look Regina saw in the dog’s eyes was a “what the heck you got to think about it for?” Regina rolled her eyes and scratched the dog’s head a little before continuing to eat. _Fucking hell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with me. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of assault/rape  
> TW: loss of family  
> TW: PTSD triggers
> 
> Some sibling issues, but they'll get resolved soon. 
> 
> Oh, and a surprise about Emma ;)

The pizza was gone before the three humans plus Lola moved to the living room. Before they moved to the living room, Emma and Regina shared responsibility of cleaning up the dining room table and bringing the glassware and trash to the kitchen. When they finished, they saw Reina playing with Lola before the gentle dog pushed the new plushies to Reina with her paw. “Why does Lola push Reina’s plushies to her?” Emma asked. Regina smiled as she watched. “Oh, Lola cares about Reina and her toys. Lola will lay with her when she’s on the floor and will allow Reina to lean on her like a body pillow,” Regina explained. Emma loved that. “Lola was meant for you two. You mentioned that Lola was a few months old when you got her?” Emma asked.

Regina smiled. “I met her when she was eight weeks old and I adopted her from Puerto Rico, there’s a rescue there that assists people with adopting dogs from different countries and bring them to their country. I traveled to meet her when I saw her story on social media and immediately told the rescue I was going to travel. I fell in love with her and named her Lola. I came home empty-handed and was so upset, but understood that there was things the rescue needed to do and they would help me bring her home. When it was time to bring her home, the rescue sent someone to meet me at the airport. At the time of Lola’s travel, I was two months pregnant and was scared half to death of losing the baby if I dared to fly.”

Emma noticed Regina shaking and seeing her so vulnerable was heartbreaking to the blonde. “You were scared of losing Reina and the rescue understood that. Did Lola travel with the human, so she knew she wasn’t alone?” Regina nodded. “Yes, Hector had her with him and made sure she was calm and well-behaved. It was a relatively short flight, but he talked to her and he told her about me and he made sure she knew I was embarazada.” Regina blushed and then continued. “He told her I was pregnant. When they landed, Hector found me at baggage claim and Lola’s ears perked up. The young man let go of the leash and I was on my knees welcoming my companion. She remembered me right away and then…she put her paw on my stomach. She knew and I didn’t tell her. Hector told me he explained why he was bringing her home and I was grateful he did that. It felt like Lola was accepting of us both.”

Both women were crying softly and Regina still was skirting around how she got pregnant, but Emma suspected it was after she met Lola in Puerto Rico or just before. “How old was Lola when she finally came to New York?” Emma asked. “About three or four months old. The rescue worked quickly to get her to me and I tried to see what I could do here to help, but the rescue did everything. I still send the rescue photos on their social media to show them how Lola is doing and they see me and Reina.” Now Emma was curious. “If this is not overstepping, may I see baby pictures of Reina? I have this image in my head of her having black hair like yours and dark eyes like you do,” Emma stated. Regina smiled. “Hold on.”

Regina dashed to the study and found the photo album with Reina’s baby photos. She went back to Emma, who was sitting in the living room on the couch. Regina joined her and turned the light on before sitting down with the blonde. The brunette opened the album and the first set of photos were the ultrasounds. “You kept them?” Regina nodded. “I kept every printout. I didn’t know I was pregnant until I had my annual checkup. I couldn’t remember my last cycle, but I mentioned…the night in question.” The shaking returned, but less severe. “Did your doctor treat you well or do I have to drive to New York and punch someone?” Regina chuckled. “I was treated well. No punching necessary.”

Emma scrunched her lips unhappily, at first, but nodded. “As long as they didn’t accuse you or anything, I won’t go.” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand softly. “No, no.” Emma loved the ultrasound printouts. “I kept my ultrasound printouts too, but I never thought of doing this with them,” Emma admitted. Regina smiled and was subtle in her movements. She slowly leaned into Emma’s side, feeling safe and wanted. Emma noticed how small Regina was in height compared to her own height. Granted, Emma was tall, but she knew Regina wasn’t small in any sense, despite her height. The sheriff took a chance, albeit a risky one, but a chance nonetheless and took Regina into her lap and put her chin on the brunette’s shoulder as they glanced at the printouts. Seeing Reina grow in utero was amazing and Emma wished she could’ve been there for them.

Surprisingly, after Emma made the risky choice to put Regina on her lap, Regina stiffened at first, but then she leaned against the blonde, wanting more. Regina turned to the blonde slightly before speaking. “I wish you were there, watching me grow and helping me through it all,” Regina admitted freely. Emma’s heart fluttered. “Regina, did you have no one besides Lola?” Emma asked, treading carefully. “I distanced myself from my parents, not wanting pressure from them to do something I didn’t want to do. My sister, Lena, at first, wanted nothing to do with me, until she found me sitting on a bench on Broadway, five months pregnant. She apparently tried calling me five times that day, texted me twice as much and even stopped by my penthouse, but the doorman, Bentley told her I was headed to Broadway to people watch.”

Emma was seething that a sister would turn another sister away during her time of need. She had a pure fucking hatred for people who did that. “Why did your sister turn you away or want nothing to do with you?” she asked as kindly as she could. “She had trouble getting pregnant with her husband. When I went to her to tell her I was pregnant after what happened, she showed me the door and slammed it in my face. I didn’t go to rub it in her face, I went for comfort, except she couldn’t see past her own grief of no pregnancy or baby.” Emma seethed more. _I’d love to give Lena a piece of my damned mind._ “What happened when she saw you five months later?” Regina sighed. “She was divorced from her husband, Liam after finding out he was sterile and him trying to blame no baby on her. The divorce went smoothly, apparently, and he’s moved to a different state. She came to find me after speaking with our parents and they gave her the kick in the head and pants she needed.” Emma snorted. “She needs it from me, too. No joke. Siblings don’t do that,” Emma explained.

Regina was falling for the sheriff more. _If she keeps doing that, I’m going to kiss her._ “I was cold towards her, at first, rightfully deserved because of how cold she was to me five months earlier. She pleaded forgiveness right there on Broadway and I wasn’t at all pleased she was making a fool of herself in view of the public,” Regina continued. The brunette glanced at Lola and Reina sleeping on the floor, smiling. “I walked all the way to my penthouse and Lena followed so we could talk privately. She found this album and I took it from her because she wasn’t privy to it, yet. Lena explained everything and I lost my coldness, even though I still felt hurt. Lola wasn’t too thrilled with Lena either.” Emma chuckled. “Brownie points for furball,” Emma said. Regina smiled. “Damn right. After talking everything out, we made up and I allowed her to see the album. She spent the rest of the pregnancy in the penthouse with me, to make up for lost time. She stayed after Reina’s birth to assist with acclimating to motherhood and for more bonding between us. She lives in the penthouse now, permanently.”

Regina sighed and answered Emma’s question with the first photos of the brunette in the hospital enduring labor. Emma saw her alone in the first few pages. “Lena didn’t go with you?” Regina smiled. “She’s the brave one who took the photos here. I cursed her out after each one.” Regina turned the page and they saw an older brunette woman and a gray-haired man. “Your parents?” Regina nodded. “I called them when I first had the pains. It was the middle of the night and I tried to clean up a bit to ignore the pain after letting them know. Lena dragged me to bed when she found me in the kitchen reorganizing the pantry. It’s scary how a redhead can mimic a brunette mother’s attitude and gestures,” Regina said, shivering. Emma chuckled. “When Lena drove me to the hospital, I called them again, but I could barely get a sentence out before another contraction hit. They told us they would meet at the hospital. You might like the next photo.”

The brunette turned to the next page and the blonde saw the older brunette, sitting behind her daughter, holding her in the bed. The father was beside the bed in a chair, as was Lena. “Wait, who took this photo?” Emma asked. “One of the nurses. I was napping in my mother’s arms and her hands were covering mine over my belly, just under the monitor.” Emma looked again and saw all the details Regina mentioned. “Your mother looks at peace.” Regina nodded and smiled. “She loves Reina. I apologized for distancing myself from my parents, I admitted my fear of them making me give up my baby for adoption or force a miscarriage on me and my mother held onto both me and Reina so tight after my admission. She admitted that was never on either of their minds. All they wanted was to open their hearts to the new life I was bringing into the family.”

Emma liked Cora and Henry. She wasn’t sure about Lena, however. The pair looked through baby photos and saw Lola in the crib, curled up, with Reina. “Oh, my gods. How did she get in the crib?” Emma asked. Regina let a sigh out. “She pushed my vanity chair to it, jumped on said chair and got in the crib. I didn’t wake up to the chair moving across the carpet in the middle of the night. Lena heard Reina cry, but when she came to check on her, she found Lola already in the crib, in this position.” Lola used her back legs to “hug” Reina’s legs and bottom, while one front leg was under the baby’s neck, the other leg bent towards Lola’s body and a blanket bunched up under Reina’s head as a pillow. “Lola was fixing the blanket under Reina’s head when Lena came in, this dog’s mission is to make sure we’re okay. When I was pregnant, she would lay her head on my belly and lick occasionally, which I thought was adorable,” Regina explained.

Emma loved the story. “She was meant for you two. I’m not sure why she escaped earlier though.” Regina chuckled. “Well, she smelled you on our clothes and needed to know where you were. To her, she was bringing you home,” Regina said, bluntly. _Home? Lola thinks I’m home…oh, my god! The dog knows. How the…is the dog playing matchmaker? She’s got to be._ “What is it?” Regina asked. “Hmm? Oh, nothing.” Regina wasn’t buying it and raised an eyebrow. “Nothing my ass,” Regina mumbled. “Oh, someone has a mouth and a dirty one at that. Me like,” Emma purred. Regina blushed and they finished the album before the brunette got up. Emma missed her already.

The brunette disappeared to her study and Emma got on the floor to be with Lola and Reina. Emma chuckled when Reina sleepily climbed onto Emma’s lap. “Oh, hello little one,” Emma said softly. The blonde held the little one against her softly as Regina came back from the study to find the two in their new position. The brunette admired them from the hall and Emma rocked gently before starting to hum softly. Reina was cuddled into the blonde and Regina took photos before Emma noticed her in the hall. “I’m sorry, she climbed into my lap and I couldn’t deny her,” Emma explained quickly. “Easy, I’m not upset or anything. I sent you photos I just took of you both. You’re welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight, it’s pretty bad out already.” Emma stood up and glanced out the window by the front door while holding Reina. “Damn…I guess my son is staying over with his grandmother. I’m sorry Regina,” Emma offered.

Regina was confused by the apology. “Why are you sorry?” Emma still held the tiny child and looked at Regina. “For staying longer than I should’ve. I intruded on your privacy or your home in general.” The brunette closed the gap between them and stared into the emerald eyes of the blonde. “If I believed you were intruding, I would’ve told you to take a hike earlier. I’m offering my home so you don’t have to drive in this weather and quite frankly, I’d rather you stay than try to drive.” Emma sighed and gave in. “Alright, I’ll take the couch so you don’t have to wash the sheets of a guest room bed,” she offered, which earned a scowl from the younger mother. “Upstairs, Sheriff Swan.” Emma’s spine tingled when Regina pointed towards the stairs and her tone was this “move your ass or I’ll move it for you.” Emma liked it.

Regina took her daughter from Emma and led the blonde upstairs to one of the guest rooms, showed her that there was a bathroom with the bedroom and in the closet were towels. “Thank you,” Emma said. Regina smiled and went off to give Reina a bath. Emma showered quickly and found in the dresser that there were sweatpants, a t-shirt and pullover hoodie inside. “Wow, this woman thinks of everything.” Emma pulled the sweatpants and t-shirt on before wandering to the little one’s room and heard Regina singing. Emma stayed in the hallway to listen, but Emma’s heart swelled. This song Regina was singing, she recognized from a recent movie and she tried so hard not to sing with the brunette.

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How can a story never die?_

_It is love we must hold onto_

_Never easy, but we try_

_Sometimes our happiness is captured_

_Somehow, our time and place stand still_

_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

_Maybe some memories not so sweet_

_But we have to know some bad times_

_Or our lives are incomplete_

_Then when the shadows overtake us_

_Just when we feel all hope is gone_

_We'll hear our song and know once more_

_Our love lives on_

_How does a moment last forever?_

_How does our happiness endure?_

_Through the darkest of our troubles_

_Love is beauty, love is pure_

_Love pays no mind to desolation_

_It flows like a river through the soul_

_Protects, persists, and perseveres_

_And makes us whole_

_Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

_But when all else has been forgotten_

_Still our song lives on_

_That's how a moment lasts forever:_

_When our song lives on_

Emma moved to the doorframe to listen and when she heard Regina sustain the very last note, she had fallen deep in love with this woman. She saw Reina was asleep and Regina turned and saw Emma in the doorframe. They met in the hallway and Regina was thoroughly embarrassed. “How much did you hear?” Regina asked. “All of it,” Emma answered, innocently. Regina hung her head, but looked at Emma. “You recognize it?” Emma nodded. “It’s ‘How Does a Moment Last Forever’ from _Beauty and the Beast_ , the live-action film from 2017. Emma Watson sings a version of it and Celine Dion sings the version you sang that plays during the end credits,” Emma explained. Regina smiled wide. “This song and another, besides the titular song are my favorite. I love ‘Evermore’ that Dan Stevens sings as Belle rushes to her father,” Regina said.

Emma pushed some hair behind Regina’s ear and smiled. “The cartoon is good for little ones, but the live-action expands on things that the cartoon couldn’t do. Both versions are wonderful, however,” Emma said. “I agree. I don’t want to scare her with the live-action one. She only knows the cartoon. Before we moved, I took her to the Broadway show and she loved it. We had front row seats and she was well-behaved, despite some of the people’s first impressions of a child in their section by the stage.” Emma chuckled. “The black-tie crowd, I’m not surprised. Weren’t you and Reina dressed appropriately?” Regina smiled. “We were, yes, but the others were concerned about her since she’s a young child. They regretted it once intermission came around and they apologized for their initial reactions when we arrived at our seats.”

Emma listened and followed Regina to her master bedroom, but didn’t go in with her. “I’ll see you in the morning, Regina,” Emma said. Regina turned around and turned the light on. “My bedroom isn’t off limits.” Emma felt wrong, but she stepped inside the room as Regina gathered a towel, fresh sweatpants and t-shirt for herself. “Um, if you wish, you can sit on the bed or at the vanity while I shower quickly? I’d like to properly say goodnight?” Emma smiled as she chose the vanity to sit down at. “No rushing, okay? Take your time.” Regina smiled and went into her bathroom and shut the door, accidentally locking it. She stripped off her clothes and started the shower. She took Emma’s advice and didn’t rush in the shower. What she did do was look over her body. She exercised when it was possible after having Reina, pregnancy belly wasn’t what she looking at. What Regina was looking at was the permanent scarring on her ribs and it was scars and permanent outlines of the attack.

The brunette felt the long-jagged scar going from the nape of her neck and all the way down to her navel. After that, she grasped her breasts where they too bared scars, but these started from the top of her shoulders and stopping inches from nipples. _This is why I can’t let anyone see me, truly see me._ The young brunette mother sank to the floor of the shower and cried. Emma started to get worried and stood by the bathroom door and knocked. “Regina?” Regina heard Emma, but ignored her until she heard the blonde try the doorknob and the brunette realized she locked the door. “Regina, the door’s locked. Open up, I know something’s wrong, please let me in,” Emma pleaded. Regina finished her shower, put her clothes on and came out of the bathroom red-eyed and puffy. “I’m sorry,” Regina said. “Oh, Regina, don’t lock the bathroom, okay? I don’t care what you look like. All I care about is you’re okay,” Emma explained.

Regina nodded. “It was accidental, Emma.” Regina retreated to Emma’s arms and felt safe. “I figured it was accidental, Regina. I also thought it was because you have someone in the room who you’re still unsure about and that’s completely understandable. Do you want me to leave?” Regina pulled away slightly and looked at the blonde. “It’s dangerous out there. Your son and your mother would never forgive me and I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.” Emma calmed Regina with soft back rubs. “Shh, calm.” Regina calmed and fell asleep in Emma’s arms, so the sheriff carried her to the bed, covered her up and left to grab a fleece blanket and a pillow to bring into the master bedroom.

Emma quietly shut the door and then made herself a bed on the floor and against the wall, close to the bathroom door. She felt the light coming from the bathroom would be enough to allow Regina to see her. The blonde checked on Regina before going to bed officially and Emma was not pleased with the whimpers she heard. _I will kill whoever did whatever to you._ The sheriff smoothed out some dark hair from the olive-skinned woman’s forehead and took a chance with putting her hand on the woman’s heart. It was a gesture her Mom and Aunt did while she was growing up, to help her calm down when she was anxious or having trouble sleeping. The sleeping woman calmed and her breathing slowed to Emma’s satisfaction, but her hand felt scarring on the shoulder and knew it ran further down, but didn’t dare touch to find out. Emma left Regina’s side and went to her makeshift bed, got comfortable against the wall and drifted to a light sleep. Both women slept through the night.

Regina woke up to the smell of breakfast and coffee. When she put her feet over the side of the bed, she saw a blanket and pillow to the left of the bathroom door. “You slept on the floor.” The brunette grabbed a pullover hoodie and checked on Reina in her room, but found her room empty. “Reina, you have flour all over your face, how did you manage that?” Regina smiled wide hearing Emma had Reina in the kitchen with her. The younger mom descended the grand staircase and rounded the corner that led to the kitchen. “Good morning,” Regina said. Emma turned with Reina on her hip and a spatula in her free hand. “Good morning, Regina. I hope you don’t mind?” Emma asked, gesturing to the breakfast she was cooking. “Not at all.” Regina noticed Reina had no flour on her face anymore, which she knew Emma cleaned her up before continuing the cooking venture. “I’m making raspberry pancakes, eggs and a little bit of bacon.”

Regina salivated a bit at the mention of raspberry pancakes. “Yummy,” Regina said. Emma smiled and finished with the majority of the breakfast before she put Reina at the table and Regina seized the opportunity to bring some plates. “Nein, put those dishes down, Regina,” Emma said, softly. Regina let go of the dishes and pouted to Emma. “I saw your bed against the wall, Emma.” The blonde got everything for Reina, but Reina waited for the other two to come with their plates. The blonde came over to Regina and sighed. “I didn’t want to leave you alone after what happened, so I took a fleece blanket and pillow to the room.” Regina felt her heart, remembering a feeling of someone putting their hand on it. Emma watched and put her own hand on top of Regina’s as Lola came to greet them. The dog nudged them and the two petted her before the furball went to her food bowl, which was already filled thanks to Emma.

“You didn’t have to do what you did last night nor make breakfast this morning, but I am grateful,” Regina whispered. “No thanks is needed, Regina. I wanted to do it all.” Regina was surprised and nodded. “I’ll go shovel the snow after breakfast,” she said. Emma put her hand on Regina’s arm softly, which alarmed Regina only for a moment. “You will not. It’s still snowing out there and if you shovel now, it’ll only get covered again with how hard it’s coming down still,” Emma explained. Regina went to a window and checked outside. “Alright, alright. Let’s eat.” Regina and Emma sat down with Reina at the table and they ate breakfast together.

The three of them ate breakfast and then Reina tapped her Mom on the arm softly. “Mommy, I go play with Lola?” she asked. Regina kissed her daughter before nodding. “Go on, Mija. Leave your plate, Emma and I will get the dishes.” Reina went to the living room and spread a blanket on the floor for her and Lola, Emma watched a little and smiled. “Lola is a sister to her, isn’t she?” Emma asked. “Yes, actually. I didn’t just bring Reina with me to work; I brought Lola as well. I let her roam around the lecture hall during classes, but she always knew when to come back to Reina and myself. I couldn’t leave Lola at home, alone.” Emma chuckled. “No, I wouldn’t either.”

The two finished and took the plates to the kitchen. Regina broke down at the sink. “I want to tell you everything, but you must know, I don’t see my daughter as anything, but that,” Regina explained. “You don’t have to explain that to me. You’re one of the few who doesn’t see what happened when they look at the child they’re raising,” Emma countered. “I was devastated when I found out I was pregnant. I was afraid she would be a boy, but when I was told she was a girl, I was elated. I’m horrible. To think I can’t love a son.” Emma had no idea how Regina felt, but she had some experience with assault cases and none were pretty. “I’m sure you can love a boy of your own. Look at how you’ve treated my son, Henry. We talked on the way to his grandmother’s and he was so happy about the container for his crayons. You have no idea how badly I wanted to change that pouch while he slept.”

Regina chuckled. “What stopped you?” Emma smiled. “He loved the pouch despite it practically falling apart. When you came up with the container, I wasn’t jealous or envious. I felt it was ingenious, honestly. Oh, and the idea of adding labels to them so we knew which one went to which child? That was perfect. I’m curious though. What did you do in your classes to bring out your ingenuity?” The brunette was thinking about what she had done for her classes. “Oh, I actually brought in these 500- and 1000-piece puzzles on the days after exams and the week prior to breaks. I also brought puzzle books that are more like brain teasers. I brought in word searches, sudoku and crosswords. I also brought in coloring books as well. I gave choices so I brought in each of those and then the only rules I had were: no ridiculing each other if something proved difficult; work in different teams each time; help each other if teams were having issues and when Lola and Reina came into the picture? No turning them away if they wanted to be involved.”

Emma enjoyed listening to Regina’s ideas while she was a professor. “When Reina was an infant, were there students who wanted to hold her during these times?” Regina nodded. “I was hesitant at first, but once the first student did hold her, I was comfortable. Many weren’t bothered by her curious nature.” Emma chuckled and listened. “Can I ask you something?” Regina asked Emma. The blonde sheriff nodded. “Of course, you can. What is it?” Emma replied. Regina finished with the dishes and closed the dishwasher after filling it with cleaning fluid and started the wash. She turned to Emma and fidgeted, trembled too. “Do you have experience with…assault or rape cases as their called?”

Regina was exposing her vulnerability and Emma took the trembling hands in her strong ones. The blonde didn’t expect Regina to reveal her past yet, but Regina was beginning to feel proud of herself. “I do and I have seen the crime scenes and the people left behind. I refuse to call them victims, despite what they’ve been through. That type of crime doesn’t happen here. I made sure of it. Nothing of domestic nature happens in this fishing town. Portland Police helped with taking that statistic out of our town. I trained with Portland and I saw horrible cases of every kind there.” Regina saw Emma’s expression towards her. “Why do you ask?” Emma asked. “I was…raped, horribly. I have scars and everything.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and Regina let herself be held by this sheriff. “Who did this to you?” Emma asked softly. Regina shook her head. “I have to tell you from the beginning and I don’t want to while she’s awake,” Regina said, referring to her cherished daughter. Emma understood and kissed Regina’s forehead lightly. “I hope that was okay?” she asked. Regina suddenly stopped trembling and nodded. “Yes, um, could I ask you to stay one more night?” Regina bit her lip; terrified Emma would try to drive home. “You can ask me to stay as many nights as you wish. I won’t hurt you; I promise.” Regina knew Emma’s promise was not empty. Emma spoke truth to Regina and Regina had nothing to fear because Emma slept on the floor in a makeshift bed, she made in the master bedroom. She didn’t get in the bed with her and scare her to death. It meant everything to Regina.

Regina trembled slightly in the blonde’s hold, but she tried to stop herself. _Come on, stop trembling. Why am I trembling?! Emma’s a sheriff in this fishing town. She’s a safe harbor._ Emma noticed Regina’s trembling and held her more. “Tell me the truth, are you afraid whoever did this to you will come for you again?” Emma asked, in a whisper. Regina looked into those emerald eyes; those eyes were pleading for an answer. “I’m always afraid I’ll be attacked again.” Regina felt the sheriff’s hands caressing her cheeks and a thumb outlining her jawline. Somehow, these gestures calmed the brunette. “Believe me when I tell you, I understand what you feel and are going through. Not many can say this at all. They say they get it, but they really don’t. I’m not one of those people. I truly understand and that feeling is not irrational. It’s a part of PTSD. Things at NYU and New York, in general, reminded you too much of the past?” Regina nodded. “Yes. I…I think need therapy. I waited too long, but I didn’t want colleagues to think I was mentally sick.”

Regina felt better admitting this, despite the fact that Emma was still sort of a stranger. “You’re not mentally sick. You’ve been through a traumatic and horrifying experience. I’ll admit something to you. You know I have a son, I carried him and kept him, despite the one-night stand. I wanted my Henry. That’s not the admission, though. I was born a girl, I am physically a girl, but I don’t just have a female reproductive system.” The brunette listened and wasn’t frightened. “I also have the male reproductive system. Mom and Mama raised me as a girl, but made sure I understood I was created with both systems and not a mistake or freak of nature. The idiot that left the morning after, left a note saying I was a freak and I should go kill myself. He also said he deliberately didn’t wear a condom so I had a reason to end my life. I showed him. I tracked him down and gave him a nice punch in the face. I didn’t track him down just for closure, I was given a bounty for him because he stole high-end watches worth twenty-grand. My reward was sixty-grand. I used to do bounty hunting before settling for sheriff. From time to time, I get a bounty call and depending on the person calling, I may or may not take it. I haven’t been because I have no reason to.”

Regina smiled at Emma. “Don’t you like bounty hunting?” Emma shrugged. “Not anymore because it takes me away for too long from my family. I haven’t had a reason for friends…until now.” _Emma considers me a friend? Well, I consider her a friend, too._ “Me?” Regina asked. Emma outlined the dark jawline with her thumb and smiled wide. “Yes, I do, but I hope, when you’re ready, we could be more. I’m willing to wait, if you’ll allow me to.” Regina returned the smile and nodded. “Yes, I know it seems sudden because I just moved, but I really want this. Friends and more with you. You feel safe and I’m not saying that because you’re a sheriff. I’m saying it because I truly feel safe with you,” Regina explained.

Emma chuckled softly. “You needn’t explain. Come let’s join the furball and little one.” It was Regina’s turn to chuckle and Emma sure enjoyed the laugh. The two sat on the couch and Regina snuggled against Emma, hoping it was a friendly gesture. Emma wrapped her arms around the young mom, which Regina welcomed happily. The two watch Reina play with Lola for a while before Emma’s phone rang. The blonde groaned and took her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll answer this down the hall,” Emma offered. The brunette kept Emma from moving and her eyes were trained on the phone screen. The blonde’s mother was calling. Emma understood what Regina silently communicated and slid the answer button on the screen. “Hi Mom.” It took a moment for Mal to answer and Regina leaned on Emma to listen. “Emma, are you alright? It’s whiteout conditions out here. Where are you?”

 _Oh boy. This isn’t going to end well._ Regina decided to take Lola outside and Lola followed to the backyard door. Thankfully, the door wasn’t blocked with so much snow. Lola quickly did her business and came back in, without much snow on her or anything. The brunette still used a towel to dry the dog and get her paws free of icy snow. “Mom, I can’t leave them. I won’t leave them! I brought Henry to you so he could have more time with you and Aunt Ingrid.” _That definitely doesn’t sound good._ Lola and Regina go back and Reina is in Emma’s arms and lap, napping. “Emma, you just the met the woman and you spent the night there? You have a son!” Emma fumed, but kept her cool. “Mom, you don’t know their story. I’m starting to find out. Yes, I spent the night, but I was on the floor of the master bedroom, with a blanket and pillow. Don’t take the tone you’re taking with me right now, Mom. I won’t have it. I won’t have you judging Regina or her two-year-old daughter or their sweet rescue dog.”

Regina went to her study and her own phone rang and she expected her father, Henry, to be on the screen, but it was her Mom, Cora. She slid her finger on the screen to accept the call and put the device to her ear. “Hi Mom.” Her Mom, a firm, but loving woman of both her and her sister Zelena and of course, their father, Henry, was on the other end. “Hi Regina, dear. I’m sorry to call you now, but your father, gods bless him, is in the hospital.” The older brunette on the other end had been crying because the man was her husband. She loved him, always had. “How Mom? What happened?” Regina asked calmly, but worried all to hell. “He was shoveling snow for our house and then he did our neighbors houses on both sides. When he was just about finished the last house, he collapsed, calling for me. I ran outside and found him unconscious. Someone called for an ambulance and I was told he had a heart attack. He hasn’t woken up. Please come see him, I don’t know how much time he has left,” Cora explained.

Regina was crying as well. “Does Lena know?” Regina asked. “She does, she’s here with us.” _I shouldn’t have left yet, but then where would I be without Emma?_ “I’m coming. Tell Daddy I’m coming.” Cora promised she would and Regina opened her study door to find Emma in the hallway, still holding Reina. “I have to go back to New York. My father had a heart attack and my mother believes he has little time left.” Emma frowned, understanding the feeling and the event of death in general. “I lost a parent. Mom lost her partner, her soulmate…the other piece of her dragon heart puzzle. I had two Moms. I’ll explain at a different time. I know you two have to go. I’ll watch Lola for you.” _I don’t want to go, not without Emma._

Regina felt pangs of guilt. “Go home, Emma. Mend your relationship with your Mom. I’ll take Lola and Reina with me. I’ll call you when I’m leaving here, when I arrive there and what’s going on,” Regina explained. Emma nodded and kissed Regina on her cheek. “I will go home when it’s safe. I’ll shovel your car out and the driveway some. I don’t want you to fight with the snow when you drive.” Regina didn’t argue and she went to pack some things for Reina and herself. Lola stayed downstairs and Regina finished with the suitcase and came downstairs, just as her phone rang again. Zelena this time. “Hi sis.” Lena was beside herself and the brunette could hear her and their mom sobbing, which made Regina’s heart sank and she let go of the suitcase. _THUD._ Emma turned around and saw Regina frozen in place. “Regina, no point in coming. Daddy passed away.” Regina sank to the staircase and sobbed. “I was on my way,” Regina choked, in between sobs. “He knew that. Mom told him you were coming. All he needed to know was you were coming and that was enough to let go.”

Emma heard the sobs and the thud of the suitcase. She put Reina on the couch and went to Regina sobbing on the staircase. _She’s not going. He’s gone. Oh gods._ Emma cautiously approached the grieving woman and kneeled in front of her. “Can I talk to them?” she asked the brunette, whispering. Regina nodded and gave the phone to the blonde. “Regina?” Emma took a breath. “This is her friend, Sheriff Emma Swan. She’s beside herself that she can’t be there with you and your mother. I’m not an unfeeling person, I promise. I think she needs time to process that she wasn’t given the opportunity to see him before he passed.” Regina was shocked Emma was defending her. “Mom and I get that. We will get the arrangements setup for his funeral and we’ll let her know.” Shuffling was heard before Cora took the phone from her oldest daughter. “No! We will make the decisions together! She’s a part of this family and she’s done nothing to you, Lena, despite what you think.”

 _Oh, my gods. Lena is still bitter about certain things? Seriously?_ “Mom, you know what it’s fine. Obviously, Lena still harbors some jealousy for the result of what happened to me. Just let me know where and when said funeral is for Daddy and I’ll make sure Reina, Lola and I come for it,” Regina said, before ending the call. Emma liked how Regina handled that. “If and when I meet your sister, may I have one free punch at her?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled lightly. “You’ll meet her. Please do punch her. I think Mom’s smacking her around as we speak.” Emma chuckled this time. “I wouldn’t doubt that. Lena had no right doing or saying that.” Regina shrugged, but the brunette knew her friend was right.

“To be quite honest, she sort of does. I’m the sister, who at first, didn’t want kids. That changed when I found out I was pregnant. I didn’t care about her troubles with her ex while they were married and she had no baby for years. If she still harbors jealousy, why the heck did she help me acclimate to motherhood after I brought…oh, my gods. She lived vicariously through me and when I moved, the deep-seeded jealousy returned. She never wanted to mend the relationship with me.” Emma listened and felt for Regina. “Look, doesn’t your sister realize you never asked to be attacked and end up pregnant to stab her in the back?” The words actually made sense to Regina and made her think. “Will you come with us to New York? Mainly for support and watch me put my sister in her place?”

The younger mother watched the blonde slowly smile at the invitation. “You bet. May I give her something from me, too?” Regina chuckled and nodded. “Yes.” Regina took the suitcase back upstairs and put everything away before going back downstairs and found Emma had gone outside to remove snow from the driveway and their cars. Reina and Lola were by the bay window, watching said blonde clear the snow. The older brunette put her boots, coat, gloves and beanie on before going outside and seeing the snow had stopped. “Daddy, did you make it stop snowing?” she asked herself. Emma saw Regina bundled up and leaned on the shovel softly. “I’m not leaving, if you came out to say bye.” Regina stopped in her boot tracks. “No, although I did think you got a call from the station.” Emma smiled. “Nah. I actually turned that phone off and left it in the bug. Graham knows when I’m with a friend I don’t want to be disturbed…besides we’re covered to allow me some time away. I may go for a bit to mend things with my Mom, but I’m angry that Mom thought I slept with you.”

Regina was upset by the assumption. “What the fu…the hell?” She smacked her face in defeat. “Go home. I’ll finish shoveling,” Regina said, reaching for the shovel. Emma pulled the shovel away from her reach and raised an eyebrow, which surprised Regina and she stepped back a bit. “Easy, Regina. All I’m saying by not giving you the shovel is, I want to finish it and my Mom will eat her words soon enough,” Emma explained. Regina understood and calmed down. “I’m sorry.” Emma hugged Regina close to her and felt the smaller woman trembling. “Let’s go inside,” Emma offered. Regina nodded and they went inside again. Regina locked the door and Lola needed out again, so Regina took her to the backyard and Lola was quick to do her business and then came back inside.

The brunette dried the dog off with a towel after shutting and locking the backdoor. Reina was playing with Emma in the living room which made Regina smile and Lola bump her human mom. “Go on, furball. Mom needs to empty the dishwasher.” Lola whined, but did what was asked of her. Regina put away the clean dishes and then joined the sheriff and her daughter in the living room when Emma’s phone rang again. “Ignore it,” Emma said. Regina didn’t like that. “Emma, answer it, for me? Please?” Emma answered her phone and she sighed softly. “Hi Mom,” she said. “Hi baby. Look, I’m sorry about earlier. It was wrong of me.” Regina saw Emma loosen up a bit, but the sheriff harbored some anger from earlier, which Regina could understand. “You said some nasty things about someone you haven’t met. She doesn’t deserve it.”

Regina was surprised, not really, by how Emma was protecting not just her, but Reina, too. “I know. I…feel horrible and if your Mama was here, she would be smacking me around figuratively speaking, but I really am sorry.” Emma gave in and Regina watched Emma on the phone. “Mom, you’ll meet her when it’s safe to do so. I don’t think traveling is a good idea.” Regina heard Mal agree. “When the snowstorm passes, we can meet at Granny’s?” Mal asked. Regina met Emma’s eyes and nodded. “Yes, that sounds good,” Emma stated. A heavy silence sat like a boulder in the air, suffocating them until Mal spoke again. “You spoke of a little girl Regina is raising?” Emma smiled. “Yes, she’s two and her name is Reina.” Reina climbed into Emma’s lap, which surprised Emma a little. The gesture surprised Regina as well, but not as much. “Awe, toddler age. Well, Henry misses you and so do I, but he has been talking about the new girls nonstop. I assume that’s good, so I will let that slide. Take care, Emma. I love you.”

Emma smiled. “That’s Henry for you. I love you, Mom. I love Henry, too. See you soon.” Emma put her phone on the coffee table and hugged Reina before standing up with the child on her hip. “Mom apologized and was genuinely interested in you two. I think that’s why she offered to meet at Granny’s after the storm passes,” Emma explained. Regina liked that idea. “I like that idea,” she said. Reina yawned and fell asleep in Emma’s arms. “Awe, nap time?” Emma asked. “Probably, I think I have some extra blankets and we can camp out in the living room here and watch the snow fall from the bay window?” Regina offered. Emma nodded. “Awesome idea.” Regina retrieved extra blankets and brought them to the living room, she saw Emma had moved the coffee table to one wall. The brunette went to fetch some pillows when she heard shuffling from an unknown source. “H-hello?” Regina trembled and her whole body ached in fear. “Who’s there?” The fearful brunette hurried to the blonde and Emma was concerned. “What is it, Regina?” Regina couldn’t talk, all she felt was the same fear from that fateful and horrible night that gave her Reina. Emma heard the shuffling and drew her personal gun after blocking Reina, who was sleeping against Lola on the floor and covered with a blanket. Regina was pulled close to Emma and the brunette felt the blonde’s arm around her before the hand connected with the black handgun.

“Whoever you are, come out and identify yourself with your hands up in the air!” Regina clung to Emma, knowing she would protect them. _I feel useless, I’m rendered powerless by shuffling sounds. I’m nothing. Am I to be tortured and brutalized forever? Never to be happy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind...
> 
> Let me know what you think...
> 
> Sorry, not sorry about the cliffhanger...let the predictions begin although I am already writing the next chapter. Nope, not giving spoilers (River Song reference, for Doctor Who fans, like myself 💙x). 
> 
> 💜💜xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You find out who the stranger (not really) is in the house, finally! Yay! 
> 
> Warnings for uber cuteness among the visitor and Regina and Reina. Of course Emma is protective even after knowing person is safe. 
> 
> TW: PTSD/panic attack possibility when Regina calls Zelena in a rage to find out the truth. (It'll make sense when you read the situation). 
> 
> TW: talk of past brutality, attacks, torture.

“I’m coming around the corner with my hands up. I have a bag in my right hand that is filled with a plushie for my niece and a couple of nice scarves for my sister,” the male voice stated. Regina turned to the hallway and recognized the voice right away. “It’s my brother, Killian Jones. He wouldn’t hurt us,” Regina pleaded with Emma. Emma holstered her gun after putting the safety back on it and Killian poked his head out from around the wall. “Baby girl, am I safe?” he asked. _Gods how I missed that nickname._ “Emma?” The blonde sheriff nodded. “Yes, come on,” Emma said, giving in, all while watching Regina hug the towering man in the house. Emma still had her hand on her handgun, but removed said hand when Regina received a kiss on the nose from the man.

Regina loved the nose kisses. “I’m sorry, I thought you were…” Regina’s voice trailed off and Killian held Regina’s face softly. “Shh, sis. It’s alright, baby girl. I should’ve told you I was coming over and using the keys you gave me. I just didn’t think about that because my mission was you, Reina and Lola.” The shorter brunette smiled at her brother. “Killian, you are amazing. This is Emma Swan, a new friend and one of the sheriffs of Storybrooke,” she explained. Killian bowed his head and Regina chuckled when she noticed the long leather coat with rivets on the edges. “Emma, this is Killian Jones. He’s my oldest friend, and well…my adoptive brother and um, he’s gay.” Regina blushed and Killian chuckled. “For some odd reason, it isn’t obvious to people, but for some others, it works to keep them away from my sister,” Killian admitted.

Now Emma had to chuckle, but in a kind manner because of how Killian explained it. “I have to say it’s cute. Forgive me for asking, but are you older than Regina?” Emma asked Killian. The dark-haired man nodded. “I am. I’m 30, actually. Our parents fostered me when she was still growing in Mom’s belly. I was four when she was born in February. Our parents adopted me shortly after she was born, seeing how well I tended to her. Lena loves Regina, too, but um, I think there’s jealousy with how well and close we both are,” Killian explained. Regina hugged her brother and Emma loved it. “You drove in the storm?” Emma asked. “Mom asked me to. Apparently, she’s pissed with Lena. Royally pissed and when she gets like that? Take cover,” Killian explained. “I’m surprised she asked you to because of Dad’s passing,” Regina added. “I was there at the hospital. After she exchanged words with our sister, she sent me to you with these because of how Lena was on the phone. She also liked how Emma put Lena in her place,” Killian explained.

Regina saw Emma’s goofy grin and she rather enjoyed that grin. “Mom…approves of Emma already?” Regina asked, in disbelief. “Aye, yes.” Reina tugged on the women’s shirts and poked her head around Emma’s arm. “Who that?” Reina asked. Regina turned a light on and Reina’s eyes lit up like fireworks. “Uncle!” Reina ran to him and Killian lifted his niece into the air before settling her on his hip. “Aye baby, Uncle Killian is here,” Killian said. He bent down and his hand went into the bag for the plushie. “I have something for you, it’s from Nana.” He lifted a cheetah plushie out of the bag and Reina traced the black lines on the face. “Kitty,” Reina said. “A wild big cat from Africa. A kitty, aye,” Killian answered, smiling wide. “Thank you.” The two hugged and Killian lifted two boxes out of the bag. “For you sis and they’re from Mom.”

Regina took the boxes and found a lavender silk scarf in one box and in the other a cream chiffon scarf. “You didn’t have to drive here for these,” Regina admitted. “Sis, we’ve never said no to Mom, unless we had to. You’re one of them, when you were in labor with this addition to the family,” Killian added. The brunette mother blushed. “She didn’t scold me for it, nor did she say anything about me cursing up a storm,” Regina admitted. “No epidural?” Emma asked. “What’s that?” Regina asked. Emma was in shock. “Are you telling me the hospital didn’t offer you the epidural? It’s a numbing agent that literally numbs the area from your belly button to your legs. It’s pain relief really from the contractions.” Killian sighed. “You’re going to be angry at Zelena…I heard her tell the doctors not to tell you about the option. Mom didn’t because she was with you, trying to keep you focused on bringing Reina into the world.”

Her brother was right, but he saw Emma’s anger, too. “Who the…” Regina’s voice trailed off, not wanting to curse in front of her two-year-old. “Excuse me,” she finally said. The young mom grabbed her phone from the coffee table and headed to the study. She almost slammed the door shut, but stopped herself. Clicking her sister’s name, the phone dialed the number and Regina waited for her to answer. Anger bubbling inside her. No, it was an inferno. “Zelena Mills speaking.” _Stay calm, stay calm._ “It’s Regina.” She felt her sister tense up. _Good._ “Hi Regina, what can I do you for?” The brunette scoffed. “Quit the whole pleasantries bit. You’ve always had it out for me. When did your revenge start? The day I told you I was pregnant with my attacker’s baby?” Zelena was quiet on the end of the line. “Well?” Lena was unsure of what to say, at least, that’s what Regina wanted to believe. “You never said how you got pregnant…” Lena said, slowly.

Regina smacked her forehead with her hand and scoffed loudly. “Are you fucking kidding me, right now?! I told you I was assaulted, brutalized and tortured after I got out of the hospital. I found out about my pregnancy about six or eight weeks later. You never could see past no pregnancies for you because of the husband you had at the time. You just saw me trying to stick it to you, when that wasn’t the case!” The young mom could hear her sister sobbing. “You never wanted kids,” Lena blurted out. _Absurd! I dreamed of raising children with someone._ “Bullshit, Lena. I always wanted kids. What I said to you before you shoved me out of the house when I came to you for comfort after my OBGYN annual appointment was ‘I never wanted kids this way.’ I never wanted to be raped, brutalized, and tortured by someone who only saw me as an opportunity or a slab of flesh to add a notch to their belt.”

Regina couldn’t take it anymore. “Why did you take me to the hospital when my labor started? Why did you help me transition to motherhood after bringing Reina home?” A horrible headache started for Regina, so she sat down and leaned her elbows on the desk, to use one hand to support her head. A headache was usually a preamble to either a panic attack or a PTSD-related attack. “I tried to mend our relationship. That’s the truth.” Regina felt a lie coming, which made her headache worse. “Please tell me you weren’t going to steal my daughter from me?” It was a fear not only from her sister, but from the other half of Reina’s DNA. “No! Gods, no Regina. Sis, please believe me. That thought never crossed my mind. Our parents knocked some sense into me when I finally got divorced and you were five months pregnant. I found you on Broadway, people watching while sitting on a bench. I watched for quite a while until I saw you were tired. I knew you’d be apprehensive towards me, but I expected that.”

Regina sighed, her head hurt and she dropped her phone onto the desk. “Sorry, dropped my phone.” Lena started a video call and Regina accepted it. “Regina, you don’t normally do things like that unless you’re having those persistent headaches that accompany panic attacks. Please rest. I know our brother is with you and Mom and I will travel once the snow here in New York is stops, too.” Regina wasn’t ready for them both. “What about Daddy’s funeral?” Regina asked. “He asked to be cremated. Mom and I will bring his ashes to spread at the harbor. Will that be okay?” Regina smiled the smile Lena missed and loved so much. “Yes, thank you.” Emma knocked on the study door. “Regina, are you okay? Killian, Lola and Reina are down for the count in the living room. Do you want to take a nap with me and them?” Lena grinned, but kept her mouth shut. “Two minutes, Emma.” Emma knocked once for confirmation she understood. “Go sis, Mom or me will let you know when we’re coming for Storybrooke.”

The brunette nodded and ended the video call. She took her phone and headed to the living room. Emma was sitting up, waiting for her by the bay window with a couple pillows and some blankets. She saw Killian, Lola and Reina by the fireplace and it brought a smile to her face, seeing Emma waiting for her brought a smile as well. The young mom joined Emma under the blankets. “This may seem too soon and too forward, but will you help me with a bath or shower?” Regina asked softly for only Emma to hear. The sheriff wrapped the blankets around them and then her arms around Regina softly. “Of course, I will. It’s not too soon or too forward. I’m more than willing to help.”

The younger mom settled in Emma’s arms and watched the snow fall right outside the bay window. “Why sheriff?” Regina asked. “Why I chose that job?” Emma asked and Regina nodded against Emma’s shoulder. “To help people and to stay in one place. Bounty hunting wasn’t ideal anymore, especially with Henry.” Regina reached for Emma’s hand laying on the woman’s torso, but retracted her hand, second guessing herself. The blonde saw the hesitation and slowly wrapped her hand around the traumatized brunette’s own hand to show she means no harm to her. “Henry asked me, before I left him with my Mom, how a woman is supposed to be treated and I told him with respect, care, love and loyalty. I told him if boys treat the women in their family right, they will know how to treat a potential partner in their lives.” Regina smiled and enjoyed Emma’s hand holding hers. “Don’t…don’t leave me.” _I’m so fucking weak. Begging this woman to stay when she has no idea what she’s in for._

“I don’t plan to, Regina. Relax.” The brunette settled down and felt Emma’s thumb rubbing on the back of her hand. It was soothing, very soothing. “I don’t want to keep you from your family,” Regina admitted. Emma rubbed Regina’s back softly and Regina didn’t flinch. “You’re not, Regina. Henry understands more than he’s supposed to. He despises mistreatment of anyone. The only violence he approves of is self-defense.” _Did Henry feel I have problems?_ “He knows I have problems.” Emma looked into Regina’s eyes. “He doesn’t see them as problems. He sees you as a person.” The brunette sobbed quietly and tears fell onto Emma’s shoulder. “Oh, Regina,” Emma said softly.

Feeling brave and rather bold, Regina climbed on top of Emma. She wanted closeness and she felt utterly safe with the sheriff. Emma wasn’t at all surprised by the change because it honestly made it easier to hold the younger woman. “I’ve got you,” she whispered. Regina reached for one of Emma’s hands once more to hold. “I’m…learning again,” the brunette admitted. “I’ll help, if you want that?” Regina nuzzled Emma’s neck, giving Emma her answer. “Help me learn?” With her free hand, Emma caressed Regina’s face and smiled. “Yes, I’ll give as much help you wish.” Their eyes met and Regina felt herself getting wet and she tried to hide it. “Don’t hide it, never hide your feelings. I’m hiding mine so I don’t scare you and make you think I’ll hurt you.” Regina didn’t want Emma to hide her feelings. “Don’t hide yours, either. I want to be able to enjoy love again.” Emma was hesitant, but she allowed herself to show her feelings and made sure Regina knew she was safe. _She won’t hurt me. I know this._ Regina fell asleep in Emma’s arms.

When she woke up, Regina was still on top of Emma and the blonde’s grip on her, well her arms’ grip, was tight and the brunette realized she had been crying. She knew this because of Emma’s shirt was wet where Regina’s head laid on her. Regina wiped the shirt where her tears were and she caught a glimpse of Emma in deep thought with a tinge of anger. “Em-ma?” Regina hid under one of the blankets, afraid she might get some of the blonde’s anger. Emma proved her wrong by slowly taking the blanket away from the brunette’s face before she caressed the olive-skinned jaw and cheeks with her pale hands. “I am not angry with you. I am angry at what you said in your sleep. Do you always talk in your sleep?” _Crapfuck._ “Since the torture…what did I say?” Emma had cried, Regina saw that because she listened to everything she said. “You asked for the torture to stop. Begged for the brutal raping to cease. I waited for the name, but you never said it.” _Oh, my gods…she’ll risk her career and losing her son._

The terrified brunette clung to Emma which prompted Emma to hold her tighter. “Shh, I’m here.” Regina looked for Killian and Reina and Emma knew it. “They’re outside playing in the backyard for a while.” Regina nodded and she knew she owed Emma an explanation. “I haven’t been able to get help for the mental trauma.” Emma was angered further, but obviously not at Regina. “We have a great therapist here, Dr. Hopper.” Regina felt safe, cared for. “I want to stop the terrors and talking in my sleep. I want to be able to have a partner in my bed…without feeling I’m crazy.” Now Emma felt for her even more. “You’re not crazy.” Regina would never understand why this sheriff was so ready to help her. Never understand why she hasn’t run for the hills and keep her son away from her and Reina. “You’re worth it, Regina. You always will be worth it to me.”

Regina looked at Emma. “I’ve scared you?” The brunette shook her head softly. “No, no. I wasn’t expecting that.” The battered woman sat up and Emma was worried Regina wasn’t just brutalized once two, almost three years ago, but more. “Has whoever hurt you before to give you Reina…have they hurt you again?” Regina stayed quiet and pulled her eyes away from Emma’s. “Regina, I’m asking because I care and I want to know. Did they hurt you again and did they try to hurt Reina and Lola?” Regina wanted to run and lock herself away in the study. “You’re just trying to help, I know this.” Emma held the fragile woman gently. “Regina, please,” Emma begged softly. “No, no one hurt any of us after the first time.” Emma kissed the dark hair on the brunette’s head and it prompted Regina to ask something she never thought she would ask anyone. “Will you sleep next to me in my bed tonight?”

Emma was surprised by the question. “Of course, I will. We can put a pillow barrier between us if you wish?” Regina shook her head. “No?” Regina confirmed it. “I like how you hold me.” Emma understood it was a step Regina was willing to take. “Oh, Regina, of course.”

***

Dinner consisted of Emma braving the road to drive for Granny’s and before she picked up dinner, she checked on her mother, aunt and son before going to the diner and paying for the food and braving the road back to Regina’s. Killian had left for his hotel after dinner, not wanting to burden his sister with washing sheets from a guest room. Regina tried to get her brother to change his mind, but his mind was made up. He went to Granny’s for his room and Emma assisted with Reina’s bath with Regina. “Splash?” Reina asked Emma. “Splash me?” Emma asked, Reina nodded. “You asked so nicely, little one. Little splash.” Reina splashed Emma a little on her shirt and Regina chuckled, which made Emma realize Reina wasn’t asking for her, but for her Mom. The blonde splashed both brunettes a little which earned a gasp from the mother and a giggle from the little one. “Hmm, is little Reina all clean?” Emma asked. Reina immediately put her arms up for lifting.

Regina grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her little girl. The young mother lifted her daughter out of the tub and Emma grabbed a smaller towel to dry the little girl’s hair. “Mommy, Ms. Emma stay wif us?” Emma loved how Reina talked. Regina smiled at her young daughter and nodded. “She’ll stay for one more night. It’s not safe for her to drive in the snow,” Regina explained. “I’m staying with you, your Mommy and Lola for one more night. Now, are you ready for bed, love?” Emma said to Reina. Reina nodded after Regina got the little one’s pajamas on. “Ms. Emma?” Reina asked. “Emma, love.” Reina slipped her hand into the blonde’s and Emma was surprised.

Regina was surprised, too and seeing them holding hands was quite adorable. Regina and Emma put Reina in bed and the tiny one went to sleep after “How Does a Moment Last Forever” was sung by both women together. Emma found herself humming that song and “Evermore” after Regina shut the little one’s bedroom door. “Are you humming ‘Evermore’?” Emma nodded and blushed. “I am, yes. I was humming ‘How Does a Moment Last Forever’ as well.” Regina dashed down the stairs to her bookcase to find the live-action version of the fairy tale. “Ah-ha. Found you.” She came back upstairs to a bewildered blonde sheriff and held the movie in front of her chest. “Watch with me after we get settled?” Regina asked, very sheepishly. Emma’s bewilderment disappeared and she smiled.

“Of course, I will. I’ll shower in the guest room and then I’ll help you like you we agreed. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Regina surprised herself when she stopped the sheriff from going down the hallway. “I…I don’t want to be alone. Shower in my bathroom after you’ve helped me?” How could Emma say no? The woman was letting her in little by little and supposed she said no? Regina would close back up and never let her in again. Regina was scared of letting someone in again, but how could a sheriff be hiding a dark side when she’s raising a son the correct way? _Stop it, Regina. Emma’s never done anything once, she won’t start now._ With baited breath, Regina waited for an answer, but she didn’t wait long. “You will never be alone again. Never, not with me around, unless you wish to be alone for a little bit. I will give you everything you ask for and you will never be afraid again.”

Regina’s dark, haunted eyes went wide and she felt Emma’s strong arms wrap around her slowly and in a loving way. “I loved my daughter from when I first felt her inside me. I was always afraid he would come back and hurt us both…” Regina admitted. She felt Emma stiffen and place her chin on the top of her head. “I won’t let no one hurt you, neither of you.” Regina felt safe in the sheriff’s arms. “I believe you,” Regina answered. Emma let the brunette go so she could gather fresh pajamas and a towel. She offered her hand to the sheriff and the blonde took the invitation, believing it was a beginning. Regina led them to the bathroom and Emma covered her eyes, not to be playful, but to be respectful.

Regina took the hands down from the green eyes. “You’re being respectful and I love that, but you needn’t do that.” Emma nodded. “What shall I do?” she asked. “Help me?” Regina started to lift her cardigan off and Emma helped with the sleeves, but she couldn’t help but notice the scars and faint bruises. _Who hurt her to leave such marks?_ Regina felt cold when her cardigan was gone and she instinctively sought warmth with Emma. The blonde didn’t mind at all. “I’m here. Let’s get your sweats and undergarments off. I won’t touch where you’re not comfortable.” Regina put Emma’s soft, gentle hands on her bra where it latched on her back. “Are you sure?” The brunette nodded. Emma gently unlatched the fabric and pulled it off Regina’s chest. Her breath hitched when the blonde saw the brunette’s scarred breasts, but saw beauty nonetheless. “You’re beautiful,” Emma said. “I’m hideous,” Regina answered. Emma caressed the brunette’s cheeks with her hands. “No, all I see is beauty, Regina. Nothing is hideous. Please believe me,” Emma begged.

 _I do believe her, but how do I tell her this?_ Regina leaned on the woman again and Emma’s arms wrapped around her softly. “I have you, Regina.” With those four little words, the brunette stripped the rest of her clothes off and Emma offered a towel for modesty’s sake and Regina shook her head as she started the shower water. “Stay?” She saw the blonde’s smile and nod. “I said I would keep you company. I don’t back out of promises.” Regina stepped into the tub and showered as Emma hummed a song. “What song is that?” Emma stopped humming and smiled. “You’ll laugh when I tell you.” Regina shook her head. “No. Tell me, please?”

Emma smiled even more. “A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.” Regina smiled and continued washing as she spoke to Emma. “I always loved her music and when they used her music for _Breaking Dawn_ , I fell in love with the _Twilight_ series even more. I never understood the whole glittering vampire part, but besides that, I enjoyed the whole story,” Regina explained. Emma smiled and waited for Regina to turn the water off and push the shower door away so she could offer a towel. “Thank you,” the brunette said softly. “You’re welcome.” Regina stepped onto the mat and into Emma’s waiting arms with the towel. Emma wrapped the towel gently around the brunette before Regina found herself loving the woman’s embrace. “Could…could you dry my hair with a hand towel, please?” Regina asked. She saw Emma reach for a hand towel on the shelf near them and her sight was temporarily dark with Emma using her fingers and the fabric to dry the dark hair.

“Does this feel okay?” Emma asked her. “Yes, it feels nice.” Emma continued her method of drying Regina’s hair and then wrapped the towel similar to a turban. “Not too tight?” Regina looked in the mirror when she saw her sight return and she shook her head. “No, that feels great.” Emma rubbed the towel on the dark shoulders gently to avoid Regina feeling cold and Regina loved the attention. “Let me grab a towel and some clothes for you,” Regina offered. “What’s the rush?” Emma asked. “No rush, but I’m sure you’d like to shower, too. Um, do you like popcorn?” Emma grinned. “I do.” The brunette smiled and grabbed a towel, a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt for Emma before she came back. “I hope they fit…I’ve found I like bigger pajamas,” Regina admitted, a little embarrassed.

Emma took the clothes and towel from her and smiled. “Don’t be embarrassed. I like clothes loose-fitting too. I think they will fit. I’ll be out soon. Go ahead and get yourself ready, okay?” Emma offered. Regina nodded and got herself dressed in her own sweats and long-sleeve shirt before making popcorn and getting the movie ready in the player in her bedroom. Just as she popped the movie in the player, Emma came out with a hand towel turban on her head and the clothes Regina gave her. Regina smiled, seeing the clothes fit and then she grabbed two brushes, one for herself and the other for Emma. “May I brush your dark hair? Before we munch on popcorn and start the movie?” Emma asked. “I’d enjoy that.”

Regina sat on the bed and offered her brush to Emma. The blonde took the brush and set it beside them as she undid the turban, unleashing the dark hair to Regina’s shoulders. “Beautiful hair, Regina.” Emma grabbed the brush and gently brushed it through with each stroke. “Thank you,” Regina softly answered. Emma’s strokes with the brush were soft and caring. “Regina?” Emma asked. Regina smiled and loved how Emma said her name. “Yes Emma?” Emma smiled. “Would you allow me to hold you during the movie? Allow me the opportunity hold you and your hands, allow my legs to protect yours?” Regina didn’t stiffen or become afraid. “Yes, I’d like that, only if you let me brush your hair and braid it?” Emma grinned. “Deal.” Emma finished brushing Regina’s hair and they switched places, but Regina found herself on her knees to reach Emma’s hair. She brushed the long, yellow hair after taking the towel turban off and she found brushing the hair of the sheriff very soothing.

“You didn’t run when you saw my bruises and scars,” Regina stated simply. “No, they add to your beauty.” _They do? Mom was right all along…Killian too._ “I hadn’t believed that statement until a stranger said it, but you are no stranger. Not anymore.” Emma turned to her after the last brushstroke. “You mean I’m not the only one who has said it?” Emma asked. “Mom and Dad, plus Killian. Killian walked in on me changing when I was about three months pregnant and he saw the scars. He traced them all as I changed from the day clothes to pajamas.” Emma liked Killian. “He’s a teddy bear, but I bet he’s a pirate when you three are threatened,” Emma said. “Oh, Reina, Lola and myself. Yes, you’re right.”

Regina continued brushing the sheriff’s hair until she was satisfied it was thoroughly brushed. “I meant to ask…did I hurt you while brushing?” Emma shook her head. “No. It felt nice.” Regina smiled and started to braid the yellow hair. When she finished, she grabbed a hair tie from her vanity and looked at Emma. “Not too tight?” Emma shook her head. “No, feels nice. I normally would’ve done a bun.” Regina felt accomplished with having Emma trying something new. “Want to come with me to make the popcorn? We can figure out what we can put in it? A chocolate treat, butter or keep it plain,” Regina offered. Emma chuckled. “I’d be delighted to come with you. “Have you tried M&Ms, pretzels or even a dash or cinnamon or chocolate drizzle with popcorn?” Emma asked. Regina was surprised as she put the brushes back on the vanity before she turned around to face the sheriff. “Any kind of M&Ms I have mixed with popcorn and I’ve done pretzels too. Hey, have you heard of the Christmas crunch popcorn with M&MS and pretzels?”

Now Emma was the one surprised. “That’s a tradition here when it’s Christmas here. Granny and Ruby make it for the town for our festival we have every year and they always make so much of it, they sell it through the holidays,” Emma explained. “I always wanted to come here for the festivals, but now I can be a part of them. Reina and Lola, too. I’m not sure what I can add to the festivals, but I’m sure something will come to mind,” Regina said. “Gina, have you revisited your art?” The question allowed Regina to look at her hands. Both were shaking. “I haven’t drawn, painted or sculpted since the attack. That’s a lie…I tried, but they were dark and about the assault, the torture…” Regina explained.

Emma jumped up from the bed and carefully walked to the trembling woman, Regina was trembling, not just her hands as she admitted that hasn’t picked up anything art related since she could only draw dark things after the brutal attack. Emma finally noticed faint scarring on the younger woman’s hands and felt anger boiling in the deep crevices of her being rising up. “What did he use to hurt your hands, your body? What tool?” Emma asked in a tone, that was meant to sound caring, not scary or unfeeling. “Hold me, Emma,” Regina pleaded. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina softly and the brunette felt safe once more. “He…used a piece of glass from a mirror he broke. He sanitized it before he sliced me up.” Emma decided to be daring and picked the traumatized brunette up and wrapped her legs around her waist. “I’ve got you,” Emma whispered. “I know.” Emma smiled and went downstairs to the kitchen. “Are you still up for the popcorn and movie?” Regina nodded and pointed to the pantry door. “Ah, popcorn packets in there?” Regina confirmed with another nod.

Emma held Regina while grabbing two popcorn packets. “Two?” Emma asked. “Yes, they’re small packets. We can make one big bowl and take two smaller ones to refill or to feel like we are in the movies, I have paper bags we could fill up instead?” Emma liked everything, but the paper bag piece. “No bags, bowls are fine because they’re silent.” Regina smiled and tapped Emma’s shoulder once to let her know she agreed. “Emma, how come you haven’t shied away from me?” Regina asked. “You are too important to be afraid of and people shouldn’t be afraid of visible scars.” Regina smiled again. “You’re so patient and so understanding. I don’t deserve you,” Regin added. “Shh, you do. You deserve the world and more.”

Regina got on her own feet and assisted with the popcorn making. “Thank gods for silent microwaves,” Regina said with a relieved sigh. Emma could only chuckle. “I know. I have one and thankfully, it helps to sneak snacks when my son is asleep. Sometimes, he wakes up to ask for some, but the majority of the time, I get it all to myself.” Regina shared the chuckle. “I have peanut M&Ms, regular M&Ms, um…stick pretzels, mini twist pretzels and ground cinnamon,” Regina said, looking through her cabinet with her stash of snacks. Emma looked with her and pointed to the peanut M&Ms, the twist pretzels and the cinnamon. “Really?” Regina asked. Emma chuckled again. “I was thinking we could put a dash of cinnamon on the popcorn, but more of it in our milk?” Emma offered.

The brunette’s eyes lit up with the idea. “Oh, I love that idea. Warm milk or no?” Regina asked. “Cold is fine.” Regina liked that even more. She loved warm milk, but she would never turn down cold milk. She grabbed tumblers with lids, plus the three bowls. When the popcorn finished, Emma took both bags and poured them into the bigger bowl. “Peanut M&Ms and cinnamon?” Emma confirmed. “You forgot the pretzels,” Regina said smiling. “That’s right,” Emma said before getting the last ingredient. The two put everything away and then took everything upstairs to the master bedroom.

The women got settled in the bed and Emma made a point to put a pillow between them to make a barrier and Regina put the pillow back where it was originally. “Are you sure?” Regina nodded and even scooted closer to the sheriff. “May I start the movie?” Emma smiled and dared to put an arm around Regina. “Yes, I’ve only seen parts of this one. I have seen my Mom’s favorite villain’s origin story, _Maleficent_. I heard there’s a second one, but we haven’t seen it.” This earned a gasp from the brunette. It wasn’t the arm around her, but the new piece of information. “I have both of those movies downstairs in my bookcase and on my VUDU account. I didn’t feel like paying for a smart tv here in my room, yet.” Emma chuckled. “We can always watch them downstairs sometime. We can make the living room a little camp out area.”

Regina liked that idea. “I like being up here, too, but I like that idea.” Regina poured some of the popcorn mix into the smaller bowls and started the movie with subtitles on. The brunette offered one of the smaller bowls wordlessly and Emma patted the space between her legs where it could go. Regina understood and placed the bowl where Emma wanted it and then did the same for her own. About thirty minutes into the movie, the popcorn was gone and Regina climbed in between Emma’s legs and leaned against her. Emma never minded and enjoyed the cuddling Regina was open to do with her.

The blonde leaned her chin softly against Regina’s hair at the top of her head and she felt Regina intertwine their hands and fingers together. Even under the melodies of the songs coming from the movie, the blonde could hear the brunette hum. “Sing Regina,” Emma encouraged. Regina looked up at the sheriff and Emma realized the younger woman was crying. Emma paused the movie right before the titular song. “Regina? What happened?” Emma asked. “Nothing, I’m just realizing I don’t want you to go in the morning and I suddenly feel like the _Phantom of the Opera_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but it made sense to end it where it is. I'm hoping I won't take as long for the next update.
> 
> Let me know what you think...be gentle and review and such. I hope you're enjoying it, so far.  
> 💜💜xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say you learn a bit of Emma and you learn (later in the chapter) what happened to Regina. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings Below

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: discussion childhood/teenage trauma (brief) and character forgiving the person  
> TW: former drug use of a minor character and loss of spouse and child of minor character  
> TW: brief mentions of panic attacks and nightmares with PTSD  
> TW: discussion of past torture, non-con/rape (heavy discussion)

“You feel like the Phantom? You mean Erik, why?” Regina kept looking at the blonde sheriff. “I’m hideous and I want to feel pleasure again. I want to feel everything with you, but I don’t want to make you feel like a prisoner.” Emma caressed Regina’s cheek. “I’m no prisoner. If you’d like me to stay, I’ll stay.” Regina smiled. “Really? You mean it?” Emma smiled and loved Regina’s innocence and insecurity when she asked her. “I do mean it. I will go home to tell Henry and Mom that I’ll be staying here a while longer and when you’re comfortable to allow Henry here for a longer period, I will bring him over.”

Regina suddenly felt horrible about keeping the sheriff from her own son and the rest of her family. “Go home tomorrow,” Regina said. To Regina, it wasn’t up for discussion, but her heart said otherwise. “Don’t shut me out, love,” Emma begged. “I’m not. I just feel horrible that I’m keeping you from your son.” Emma kissed the dark hair. “You’re not. He understands more than he should at his age,” the blonde explained. Regina gave up and she pressed play on the movie once more.

After the movie ended, the two checked on Reina and found her accompanied by Lola at the side of the bed, ready to jump in at the first sign of distress. After checking on Reina, the two women didn’t separate, Emma went back to the master bedroom, but saw Regina took the dishes to the kitchen and was using the bathroom before getting into bed. Regina found Emma on the floor by the bathroom, with her blanket and pillow. Raising an eyebrow and pointed to the bed, Regina stared at the sheriff. “Get in,” Regina demanded in a soft tone. “Are you sure?” Regina nodded and Emma grabbed both her blanket and pillow and brought them to the bed. As a joke, the sheriff put the pillow between them and Regina smacked the sheriff with said pillow. “Stop it, we sat through _Beauty and the Beast_ and I never once was afraid of you.”

Both were hysterically laughing for a couple of minutes and finally settled down. Emma offered her arms and Regina felt something rough on the sheriff’s left forearm. She tapped it twice, letting the blonde know she was curious. “You want to know?” Emma asked. Regina cuddled up to Emma and kept one hand on the arm she was curious about. “I’ll take these gestures as a yes.” Regina sighed as Emma took a deep breath. “I was burned during a class experiment in high school. My classmate deliberately tried to burn me alive. Another classmate threw a fire blanket onto me and pulled me away from the monster. That classmate was Ruby. She was suspended for punching the classmate, Will Scarlet.”

Regina growled low. “I hope Scarlet is gone.” Emma chuckled. “His monster streak, yes. He got help after that whole debacle. He’s actually working as a life coach here in Storybrooke and is an on-call peer recovery mentor for drugs. He was under the influence of powerful drugs when he tried to burn me. He has his own daughter, Zia. She’s an infant about six-months-old and her mother, Simone, passed away unexpectedly after giving birth. The doctors seemed to think she gave up after bringing Zia into the world. Her last goal was to give Zia life and to give one more gift to Scarlet. He comes to me and Mom for guidance occasionally.”

The brunette felt a change of heart towards Scarlet. “He regrets what he did?” Emma took a breath. “Everyday. He said to me recently that he is unsure of what came over him except the pull of the heroin influence that day. When he realized he could have killed me, he walked into the clinic and asked for help to get clean. He has never touched anything illegal since. He does have a medical marijuana card because of certain pain issues he experiences. Other than that, nothing else.” The younger woman cuddled even more. “Who hurt you, Regina?” Regina was afraid to say. She was afraid Emma would go after the person. “I’m not ready.” Emma respected the statement and the two went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Regina woke up scared to death, drenched from sweat and breathing heavily. In a fit of fright, she grabbed her Glock 45 from her safe hidden in the bed table drawer. Emma woke up, hearing a gun hammer pulled back and all she saw was Regina pointing the muzzle of the gun at the closet. “Regina, put the gun down. You had a nightmare.” The hammer was put back in its original position and the gun put back in the safe. “I’m sorry. I…thought…” she stammered. Emma sat up and held Regina. “Shh, don’t be sorry.” The two went to sleep once more and the following morning, Emma went home to spend some time with her son, mother and aunt. Regina knew Emma would return and wasn’t worried in the slightest.

***

A couple of days passed and Emma was unable to return because of unforeseen sheriff duties that Graham needed her for. Emma was able to send a quick text to Regina to let her know that the station needed her and Regina understood. The brunette told the sheriff to be careful and to go back home safe. What surprised Regina was the last text she received: _You are my home. You, Reina and Lola plus my son._ Regina read it multiple times before it sank in. “Mommy, we see Emma?” Reina asked on the third morning. Regina smiled at her little girl. “You want to go see her at the station?” Regina asked. “Yes Mommy. We takes food?”

The older brunette loved how her daughter thought. “Yes, come. Let’s go get Granny’s and take it to the station. We’ll eat there with her, if we can. Lola, you’re coming too.” Lola’s ears perked up and her head turned to one side, confused. “Lola, come.” The pup came to Regina and waited for her winter jacket and leash. Reina struggled with her boots and Regina chuckled. “Oh, dear. Your boots troubling you, my love?” Reina nodded and held her arms for her Mom. Regina kissed Reina before getting the purple boots on the little feet. “There we go baby.” Lola was next and her harness was first, then her jacket and then the leash. Regina put her black coat on with faux fur on, her black bear paw boots and grabbed her purse and keys. She set the alarm and the three headed for the Mercedes. Reina waited by the car door and Lola blocked the road, so Reina wasn’t tempted to run into the road.

Once everyone was settled into the Mercedes, Regina drove to the diner and surprisingly found it not so busy between eight and nine in the morning. _I wonder if Henry is off school?_ After parking on the side of the restaurant, Regina took her phone out and texted Emma. _Is Henry off school today?_ She hit send and went to the back seat and gathered her child and dog. Granny nor Ruby said anything against Lola coming into the diner. “Hi ladies. Could we order to go whatever Emma likes for breakfast when she works and we’ll order a couple of your breakfast sandwiches for us,” Regina asked. Granny wrote down Emma’s egg and bacon on wheat bagel, a dog treat bag for Lola, egg bagel sandwiches for Regina and Reina. “You got it, dear,” Granny said. Regina smiled and felt her phone buzz, so she checked it. _He is, but he’s with my Aunt Ingrid and Mom at home. I left super early today for the station. I’ll make it up to him later._

Emma’s response made Regina smile. Reina saw a gentleman in a top hat and Lola put a paw up to keep her from wandering off. Regina saw this and spotted the top hat wearing man. “Granny, who’s that?” Regina asked, using her head to point to the man. “Oh, that’s Jefferson. He’s one of our neighborhood magicians. Reina is safe around him. He adores kids.” Ruby offered her hand to Reina and the little one took it so the two could see Jefferson. Regina watched at the bar seat she chose and smiled. Jefferson was a kind man. He showed some tricks to Reina and gave her, as a gift, her own card deck in a special box. “Thank you!” Jefferson smiled. “Oh, darling, you’re welcome. You’ve made my day coming over with Ruby.” Reina waved and came back to her Mom with Ruby and Ruby decided to hold her in her arms. “Jefferson gave her a special deck of cards,” she explained. Regina smiled. “That was nice of him, you said thank you to the man?” Reina nodded and Regina chuckled. “Good girl.” Ruby smiled and put Reina on her feet once more. “Here’s your food, dear. No charge,” Granny said.

The young mother was confused. “You can’t be serious, again?” Regina asked. “Yes, I’m serious. Another guest picked up the tab.” Regina raised an eyebrow before looking around the diner and Jefferson was gone. “Just say yes or no: was it Jefferson?” Granny shook her head. “No, it was someone else. Go see Emma. I will not tell who paid. Ruby keep your mouth shut,” Granny warned. Regina heeded the words and took the bag of food, plus her daughter’s hand and made sure she had Lola’s leash. The three of them piled into the Mercedes and Regina drove the short distance to the station. Parking once more, shutting the engine off, Regina helped Lola and Reina out of the car before grabbing the food and locking the car. Walking inside the station, she expected it to be bustling with activity, but no. She saw Graham and Emma at their desks and a woman she didn’t recognize. Walking straight to Emma, she placed the bag down on the desk and said, “Good morning.” Emma jumped, but was smiling so wide. “Regina, Reina, hi!” Reina waited her turn to hug the blonde while the two adults hugged. “Hi Emma. Have you eaten?” Emma sniffed and saw the bag. “No. I have a bear claw from Granny’s, but I haven’t touched it yet. You came all the way here to share breakfast with me?” she asked, as she squatted down to greet and hug Reina and then Lola. “It was this one’s idea, actually. I agreed and the three of us piled into the Mercedes to go to Granny’s and then here.”

Emma smiled even more. Graham scooped Reina up and settled her on his hip. “Hiya baby girl.” Reina giggled and hugged Graham. “Graham, I can see you with a kid of your own someday,” Emma said. “Me too.” Reina hugged Graham softly and enjoyed his company before he gently placed her in a chair. Regina offered a sandwich to Emma and Reina while Emma offered her bear claw to Graham. “You sure?” he asked. “You bet.” Graham hugged his partner before he brought over his chair to join the feast. Regina saw a baggie within the bigger bag and took it out to open it. “Oh, my gods. Granny put dog treats in here. Lola, here girl.” Lola sat pretty and Regina offered a jerky chew bone which Lola took happily. “What you got there, little Reina?” Emma asked.

Reina was eating her sandwich and she looked at her card deck. “Cards, Miss Emma.” Graham stopped eating and looked at the other adults. “Emma, love,” Emma corrected. Reina blushed and Graham caught it. “That’s adorable,” he said. Reina offered the card box to Emma and recognized them. Graham recognized them, too. “Did Jefferson give you this card deck?” Graham asked softly. Reina nodded. “He showed me magic. I made his day by coming over with Ruby.” Regina noticed the sadness coming from the sheriffs. “You made his day, yes,” Graham said. Reina looked toward the door she and her Mom came in, but Regina knew her daughter was looking in the direction of Granny’s where Jefferson was. Regina borrowed a pen and wrote on her wrapper the following question: _It wasn’t just Grace he lost, was it?_ She turned the wrapper to both Graham and Emma. Both shook their heads and Regina wrote: _the mother was still pregnant with her?_

Both sheriffs nodded and Regina felt ill knowing the truth. She wrote one more question: _How long ago?_ Emma held two fingers up and mouthed “years.” _Oh, my gods. Grace is the same age as Reina. Well, would’ve been._ Reina looked at the holding cell and saw a woman with black and white hair, a fur coat and thick makeup on. The woman scared Reina. “Mommy…” Reina whispered to Regina. Emma saw Reina glance at the holding cell and she grinned a bit. “Graham, let the woman out of the cell. I think she’s sobered up a bit, don’t you?” Graham grabbed the keyring and nodded. “Yeah.” Graham headed over and Regina pulled Reina into her lap. “Emma, who is that?” Regina asked. “Cruella? Oh, she’s the local animal rescue proprietor. She just had a bit too much last night and needed to sleep it off. The coat is faux fur. She despises real fur for clothes. The complete opposite of her _101 Dalmatians_ counterpart, eh?” Lola didn’t growl at Cruella when she started to come close. “Sheriff, I’m going home before continuing my work, but may I see this chocolate lab mix and this sweet girl?” Cruella asked kindly.

Regina didn’t feel any malice coming from the woman, but she still had her arms around Reina. Lola sniffed the air for danger, but found none. Graham nodded and allowed the woman to approach. “May I pet her, miss?” Cruella asked. Regina nodded. “Yes, her name’s Lola. She’s a rescue puppy from Puerto Rico.” Cruella smiled warmly and pet Lola softly. Reina waved to the woman, but then hid her face in her Mom’s neck. Cruella noticed it as she stood up. “Don’t hide, sweetie. Oh, I must look scary, huh? I’ll come back before I go to the animal rescue. Will you be here still in an hour, maybe less?” the woman asked. Regina nodded. “We will, we’re visiting friends here, the sheriffs. If they don’t mind you coming back, I don’t either,” Regina answered.

Cruella turned to the sheriffs and they nodded their approval. “I shall be back,” Cruella declared before dashing out the door. Regina and Emma both chuckled. “Oh, boy. She’s always a trip, honestly,” Emma said. Graham chimed in. “You got to give her credit, though. She takes low-risk convicts as employees at the rescue. All of them have turned their lives around because of her. She was once a jailbird herself,” he explained. Regina was curious. “What did she do?” she asked. “Nonviolent offense. She wouldn’t hurt a soul,” Emma explained. Regina smiled and Reina waited for Cruella to come back while she finished eating with everyone. “Hey, Emma. What say we give Reina a badge, eh?” Graham asked.

Emma chuckled as Reina and Regina looked at the sheriffs utterly confused. “Well, I was going to when I visited Mifflin, but now is as good a time as any. Come here, baby.” Reina looked at her Mom and Regina kissed her baby girl before setting her on her feet. “Go on, sweetheart.” Reina walked over to Emma and the blonde brought her to her lap. “So, this badge has Storybrooke Police on it and a badge number, too.” Reina saw the words and number. The number was a two. “I two!” Reina exclaimed. Regina chuckled. “Aww, how did you manage that?” she asked. “I got this one made down at our supply office. I asked for a badge with a two on it. When she’s older, she can slip it onto her belt, if she likes those later, I have a little wallet holder for it now plus the belt clip.” _She thinks of everything._ “Thank you, Emma,” Reina said softly. Emma kissed Reina on her temple. “You’re welcome, baby.” Graham smiled as he watched the scene in front of him before he was nudged by Lola. “Oh, hello Lola.” He petted her and it made Regina smile wider.

Cruella kept her promise and visited before going to the animal rescue. After going home, she had washed up and did her makeup, less of it and not as thick, she didn’t even have the faux fur coat on. She had a peacoat on, comfortable slacks, sneakers and a turtleneck on. “Good morning,” she offered. Reina looked up and almost didn’t recognize the woman, but the black and white hair was the giveaway. “Hi,” Reina said, still sitting in Emma’s lap. Sitting in the sheriff’s lap actually confused the woman a moment. “You little devil, you switched laps on me. You are sneaky, little one.” Reina chuckled and blushed. Cruella chuckled, too, knowing the child understood she meant no harm. “Your daughter is gorgeous,” Cruella said to Regina. Regina smiled and blushed, when she did, Cruella noticed she was right in the identification. “You two blush the same way. It’s adorable and gorgeous. Let no one tell you different.”

Regina couldn’t say anything. Besides Emma being nothing, but kind, it was almost overwhelming that another person, regardless of being a nonviolent offender, was giving advice as well as compliments. “Thank you, it means everything.” Cruella felt the heaviness of the gratitude and knew the young mother has suffered greatly. She could see, feel and hear it. “You’re welcome, dear. Hey, you’ve been cleaning up that property by the furniture store, right?” she asked. “I have, I would like to create a restaurant and a bookstore. I know we have a library, but I was thinking the bookstore part could be one of those ‘take a book, leave a book,’ does that make sense?” Emma smiled wide with the idea. “That’s just like the idea of going to a friend or relative’s home with a book you’re finished with and they have something you’re interested in reading, so you leave the one you finished and you take that one you want to read,” Emma said. Graham loved the idea. “You know, you could make the place into a book café place. It’s still a restaurant, but you have books all around on bookcases. People can come to eat and read while they come to enjoy coffee or a sandwich,” Graham offered.

By this time, Cruella was on the floor with Lola, giving attention and Reina joined them with a silent tap on Emma’s arm to ask if she could. Emma just smiled and put the child on her feet. Cruella now had Reina in her lap and Cruella was quite taken with the girl. It didn’t worry Regina in the slightest, she didn’t see any malice or feel it from the woman. “Ella?” Reina asked. It didn’t bother the two-tone haired woman in the slightest about her shortened name. “Yes, baby?” Reina had been surprised the woman answered and the tiny child became quiet. Regina saw the confused and sad look on the woman’s face. “She didn’t expect you to answer to the name. She isn’t quite able to say things with ‘R’ quite yet,” Regina explained. Cruella chuckled softly and held Reina closer to her. “Oh, little darling. Ella suits me just fine. I love that more anyway. Let me see your smile, once more, yes?”

Reina obliged the woman and gave a genuine smile before hugging softly. Cruella, now Ella, hugged back. “You come by the rescue, someday okay? Bring the sheriffs and your Mom, yes?” Reina nodded. “Yes, Miss Ella.” Ella raised an eyebrow. “Two-years-old? Are you sure?” Reina giggled as the new friend, tickled her softly. “I two, Ella!” Regina smiled and watched the woman play with her daughter before she gave her back. “Come by the rescue, bring Lola and Reina with you, please?” Ella asked kindly. Regina gave a big smile and nodded. “We will, we’d love to volunteer, wouldn’t we darling?” she asked Reina. Reina nodded and Lola wagged her tail for all she’s worth. “Come whenever you wish. Bring them two,” Ella said, pointing to the sheriffs in a friendly way. “She’ll have us clean up poop as payback for locking her up for the night,” Graham joked. Ella faux gasped. “I would not, you devil. Good day to you all.” Reina waved and Lola barked unhappily as she watched the woman leave.

Lola calmed down as Regina pet her behind the ears. “So, what’s the plan for today besides coming here to surprise me?” Emma asked Regina. “Well, um, we didn’t get that far. I think we just didn’t want to be stuck in the house anymore.” Graham kicked Emma slightly under the desk and Reina saw Emma jump slightly. “Graham, why?” Emma asked under her breath. “You know,” he whispered back. Emma grumbled and kicked Graham back for payback. Reina felt sleepy from the excitement, but didn’t want to go home. Emma took the opportunity to walk over to Regina and offer to hold Reina. “You’re working, though.” Emma made a “pfft” sound. “It’s a slow day today.” Regina smiled and gave the sleepy child to the blonde. “Tired baby girl?” Emma asked. Reina leaned on Emma and the sheriff had her answer. “We missed you, too,” Regina admitted. “I missed you both as well.”

The blonde surprised Regina with a soft kiss on the lips, but Regina returned it with a soft kiss back. “Is the invitation still valid? To stay at your place?” Emma asked. “Yes, you thought when you had calls, you wouldn’t be welcome?” Emma nodded. “Nonsense.” The blonde sheriff smiled and proceeded to dance slowly with Reina in her arms before she offered an arm to Regina. “Join?” Regina asked. Emma nodded and Regina took the invitation to dance in the middle of the police station floor. Lola and Graham watched happily. Graham took photos and sent them to Emma. Dorothy Gale and Mulan Fa, smiled and switched soft jazz on the speakers that came through the ceiling. “Oh, I love jazz music,” Regina admitted as she danced with Emma. “Funny, so do I,” Emma said with a smile.

Reina stirred in between both women, but she settled down knowing the women were near. “Does the burn scar hurt during weather episodes?” Regina asked. Emma was surprised by the question. “Not as much anymore once I found cocoa butter cream helped heal it some along with massages. I buy it online in small containers. I don’t want big ones to go bad,” Emma explained. Regina smiled and got closer to the tall blonde. “I want to tell you, but I’m so scared,” Regina admitted. “Shh, why scared? You think I will leave once you tell me?” Regina nodded. “Regina, do you still have that text I sent you before I dealt with some calls?” Emma asked softly. Regina remembered it word for word: _You are my home. You, Reina and Lola plus my son._ “I do. I remember it word for word, too. You sent me that I’m your home. Me, Reina and Lola plus Henry are home,” Regina replied. Emma leaned in and kissed Regina on her nose.

“Believe me and believe those words. I don’t expect you to return them right away. I’m patient when it comes to earning something worth waiting for and trust me you, Reina and Lola are worth the waiting,” Emma told the brunette. “Will you come back tonight?” Regina asked, her voice edging towards begging. “Yes, a thousand times yes. I will bring a duffle bag after work. Do you want me to bring Henry or not yet?” _So thoughtful, I miss the little man._ “I’m scared my late-night antics might scare him. I’m not quite ready for him to spend nights with Reina and myself, yet. Please let him know that I miss him, please. I don’t want him to think I’m trying to keep you from him.” Emma smiled more. “He senses something when you want me with you and Reina. He and I talked yesterday actually. He asked why he couldn’t come back. He first thought it was the snow storm, but then he asked if darkness hurt you and I was surprised he asked that. He’s very perceptive, like me,” Emma admitted.

Regina knew the truth wouldn’t be able to be hidden from Emma long and especially since Henry guessed why she asked Emma to stay a little longer. “I don’t keep him away because he’s a boy, I hope you know that?” Regina asked. Emma held Regina closer knowing Regina wouldn’t do that. “Relax.” Graham took Reina, knowing the conversation may get heavy and he decided to take her to the station’s sleep area with cots after telling Emma with a white piece of paper: US, SLEEP AREA. Emma nodded and brought Regina closer to hold her properly. “Graham has Reina. They’re going to nap in the station’s sleep room that has cots and everything. Lola’s with us.” Regina nodded against Emma’s shoulder softly. “I appreciate Graham doing that.” Emma pulled Regina away from just for a moment.

“Just tell me this: whoever is responsible for your scars and giving you Reina, still after you?” Regina was trembling in Emma’s arms and the blonde sheriff knew there was another reason the younger woman left New York. “Regina, did he find out about Reina?” Emma treaded carefully, not wanting Regina to close up and never let her in again. “No, he doesn’t know, but I left New York for the reasons I told you, but I left to leave behind the reminders of almost three years ago.” Emma knew there was more. “Was he someone at the university? A colleague? A student? Another employee?” Regina leaned on the sheriff again and Emma stopped asking the questions she desperately wanted answered. “All I want to say now is: I was hidden within NYU and I was rescued by one of my students who happened to be a basketball player and she yelled for her boyfriend, a football player, who was close to us and he carried me to the ambulance while my student called 911. The boyfriend surrendered his knife he used to cut me free from my bindings, his name was Ben and hers was Nala, like the lion from _Lion King_. They gave statements on what they heard and saw when they found me. That day they were following the sounds I was making so I would be found. Police gave back Ben’s knife after the case was dealt with and both graduated the following semester. I was grateful they found me.”

Emma’s heart swelled with the sports players finding Regina. “Did NYU reward them for finding you?” Regina nodded. “My parents did, too. Ben and Nala were frequent visitors in the hospital.” Emma waited for Regina to continue, but Regina couldn’t, not now. “Don’t make me keep going,” Regina pleaded. “Shh, it’s alright.” Regina fisted some of Emma’s shirt and the blonde didn’t care. “I’m here, love.” Regina stopped trembling and looked at Emma when the woman looked down at her. “I’m just happy she has my features and not his. No brown hair and blue eyes.” Emma had features on a face. Now she needed a name. A name for hunting. “How long was he watching you before he made his move?” Regina clung more to Emma for safety. “He said three months during the trial. It’s also how long it took to create the room on the university grounds. His brother David and his wife, Mary Margaret disowned him when they found out what happened. They both were ruled out as suspects or accessories or whatever when they had no idea of James’ activities nor would they help him.” Closer. James…what?

Then…it hit Emma. Like a ton of bricks. James Nolan. David Nolan is his younger brother and Mary Margaret is David’s wife. Emma followed that trial from beginning to end, but the victim’s name was never printed or said on newscasts. Now she knew who Nolan fucking hurt. Regina saw the imaginary lightbulb go off for Emma and she untangled herself from the blonde sheriff. “I’m disgusting to you,” Regina whispered. Emma reclaimed, no, gently brought Regina back to her to tell her otherwise. “No, never. My lightbulb went off because I followed the trial when it was printed and on newscasts, but they never revealed the victim’s name. They said his, but not yours.” Regina nodded. “I asked for it not to be publicized when it went to trial. Journalists signed waivers not to reveal my name if they wanted to be allowed inside the courtroom. I was kept hidden before, during and after each day so I could leave in peace. When the trial happened, I was three months along my pregnancy, but it was never revealed during the trial. Nolan will never know.”

Regina saw Emma’s anger towards this piece of shit and surprisingly it didn’t scare her. “He’s out on the streets, now isn’t he?” Emma asked. “I don’t know. I never went to his sentencing and I know he never tried appealing. I would’ve been told that. All I know is he was found guilty by the jury and I remember the judge thanked the jury for their service.” Emma held her close, feeling the trembling. “He won’t hurt you or Reina.” Regina held onto the sheriff more. “He was security on campus.” The sheriff’s chest rumbled with anger and a growl escaped the woman’s throat. “I’m…surprised you allowed me and Graham into your life,” Emma whispered. “You’re not him, neither of you.” Emma smiled and kissed Regina on her nose. “I like that,” Regina said. “The nose kisses?” Emma asked. The younger woman nodded. “I’ll do them more, then if you like?” Regina smiled and Emma loved seeing it. “Reina, Lola and I will head home.”

Regina didn’t wish to leave, but she felt it necessary to allow the sheriffs to work. Dorothy Gale and Mulan Fa, the deputies of Storybrooke, said nothing of Regina’s presence, but the mother felt it necessary to leave. “You don’t need to leave. Stay.” Regina wanted to, but having her daughter nap in the room meant for law enforcement to get shuteye felt wrong. “No, I feel like I’m encroaching. You’ll come later?” Emma smiled and nodded. “Yes, I will text when I’m coming over.” Graham came out with Reina and helped with getting her coat on. “Thank you,” Regina said. Graham smiled and Regina’s phone went off, making her grumble. She looked at who was calling and saw her mother, Cora’s name. “Watch her and Lola for me? This shouldn’t be too long,” she asked. Emma nodded and Graham gathered the trash to get rid of it. “Hi Mom,” Regina said once she answered the phone. “Sweetheart, where are you?”

Instinctively, Regina looked at her watch on her left wrist and wondered why her mother asked that. “I’m in town, but I’m heading back home, why?” Regina answered. “Lena and I are at your place on Mifflin and your Mercedes isn’t here. We were coming to Storybrooke today,” Cora explained. Regina ended the phone call and turned to Emma. “We…need to go. My Mom and sister are at the house.” Emma knew what it was for, but it felt the arrival was unannounced. “Be careful,” Emma asked. “I will. Lola, come sweetheart.” Emma brought over Reina and Regina took her daughter. “Please come later?” Regina pleaded. Emma grabbed her coat and Graham waved her off. “Get going, Emma,” he said. Regina was confused. “No, you’re working, Emma. Come later,” she said. “I’m coming now and will go home for my duffle of clothes later.”

Regina didn’t dare argue. Emma went into her yellow bug and Regina got everyone into the Mercedes so Emma could follow her home. _Sonofafuckingbitch! They didn’t tell me._ Regina hit Killian’s name on her Mercedes’ screen and it dialed him. “Sis, what’s up?” She took a breath when she thought of her answer. “Did Mom and sis tell you they were coming to Storybrooke?” Killian tapped his phone. “No…why?” Regina mumbled before answering. “They’re. At. My. Home.” Killian lost his shit. “What?! Are you kidding me? I’m on my way.” Killian ended the call and Reina giggled at Killian’s outburst. “Uncle funny, Mommy,” she said. “He is, I’m happy he’s my brother and your uncle, sweetie.” She pulled into the driveway; thankful her mother didn’t take all of the driveway with her Lexus. _I hate that car._

Reina was playing with Lola when Regina parked and turned the Mercedes off, then Emma approached after parking her yellow bug and retrieved Reina when Regina finally got out of the car. “Go to your family. I got her and Lola,” Emma said. Regina smiled and approached the Lexus, finding her mother and sister inside before she knocked on the window. “Regina!” Cora exclaimed. The younger brunette couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. “Hi Mom,” she said. Lena got out first and rounded the hood of the car to hug her sister. _I wonder if you got a figurative beating from Mom._ The redhead and brunette sisters hugged. “Hi Lena.” Cora spotted Emma with Reina and Lola and eyed the blonde with suspicion until she spotted the badge on her hip. Killian arrived and parked behind the Lexus. When he got out, he was not happy. “Mom, a word?” he asked. Cora looked at her son. “Sure, what is it?”

Cora’s son pointed to his phone before he spoke. “No call, no message? Were you going to let me know you were coming up here?” he asked. Cora shrugged. “It slipped our minds I guess.” Regina grumbled again as she found her keys and went to the front door, Emma and Lola following her. “Honey?” Cora called. “Slipped your mind? That’s the answer? My phone shows nothing from you or Lena that you were coming up here,” Regina answered as she opened the door. Emma and Lola followed inside, Regina freed Lola from her harness and jacket so she was free to roam around the house again. Emma was able to get Reina’s boots and coat off for her. “There you go sweetie,” Emma said. Reina hugged Emma and clung to a leg. “Mine,” Reina said. Regina smiled seeing the gesture. “You know she wants you, too,” Regina explained.

Emma didn’t mind the gesture and she smiled as she lifted the small child into her arms. “Yours, eh?” Reina smiled. “Mommy and mine,” Reina added. Emma chuckled. “You know Henry is in the mix too, right?” Reina bounced lightly in Emma’s arms, which was seen by Killian, Cora and Lena. “Henwy,” Reina said. Regina and Emma shared a laugh before Cora finally had the nerve to ask who Emma was. “I’m Cora, Regina’s mother. Who are you?” Regina wasn’t thrilled with how her mother asked. “Mom,” Regina said. Cora put up a hand to keep her daughter at bay. Emma still held Reina and settled her on a hip. “I’m Sheriff Emma Swan. Regina and I have become friends since she and Reina have moved here,” Emma explained. Killian stood by his sister and near Emma and Reina. “I can vouch for Emma, Mom. She’s protective and when I didn’t think and just used my key to get in, I startled Regina and Emma asked me to come out and such. She had her gun drawn and once I revealed myself and my reason for being here, she put her gun away with Regina’s urging,” Killian explained.

Lena and Cora nodded their understanding and Reina hugged Emma. “Emma stays?” Reina asked her aunt and Nana. “Yes, dumpling,” Cora answered. “Emma, this is my mother, Cora Mills and my sister, Zelena Mills,” Regina said as she gestured to the graying brunette and then the fiery redhead. Emma offered her hand and Cora smiled and shook her hand. Lena was hesitant after what Emma said days ago. “Lena,” Cora urged. Lena smiled and shook her hand with Emma, realizing Emma was right and so was Regina. “Hello little one. Can Auntie Lena see you?” Reina hugged Emma once more and then allowed Lena to take her. “Hi baby,” Lena told her. Emma saw how much Lena loved her niece. Everyone moved to the living room to sit and Cora noticed the bookcase and mounted TV above the fireplace. “The bookcase is beautiful and the TV above the fireplace, who did that?” the older woman asked. Reina pointed to Emma, prompting Lena and Cora to look at Emma. “Well, it was a team effort with Regina,” Emma explained.

Lena and Cora both stared at Regina, disbelieving it. “What? You both know I helped Daddy with some of his DIY projects around the house. Killian even let me help him with his projects, too.” Killian chuckled. “Mom and sis never liked you holding tools, Baby Girl,” Killian explained. Cora threw her gloves at her son. “Shut. Up. When she was younger, a child, I disliked it. I was scared she would get hurt, especially with them power tools,” Cora chided. Killian laughed when the gloves hit his chest then his lap. Lena chuckled and bounced her niece on her lap once she sat down. “Well, I think it’s good that our sister is finding ways to keep busy, besides she wants to open a restaurant and bookstore, right?” Lena asked. Regina beamed with delight. “I was thinking of changing it to a book café, actually. It’s still a restaurant, but there’s bookcases all around, some reading areas and instead of buying the books, it’s a bring-a-book and take-one-with-you. I know we have a library here, but that’s getting a library card and everything. For my place, it’s similar to how you go to your friends’ or family’s homes and you have a book you’ve finished and you see one that’s interesting to you. You leave the one you finished and take the one you want to read. What do you think?” Regina explained.

Killian loved it, Lena and Cora smiled wide. “You know, I have some books in a box stashed away at home that I no longer read. It’s a fabulous idea, sweetheart,” Cora added. Lena was playing with Reina before answering. “I have books at your old place, too. I think there’s some university stuff, too. You never know if someone might find them worth taking,” she explained. “I still have NYU stuff there? They’re not library or administration stuff, are they?” Regina asked. “No, I took a look-see and they’re all stuff that you bought or were given,” Lena explained. Regina was sure she gave everything NYU-related back, this proved otherwise. “Bring them with what Mom wants to bring, please. I’ll let you know when, though. I haven’t been able to plan anything because of the snow,” Regina explained. “Of course,” Cora answered. Lena nodded and Emma watched this family, knowing Regina’s father would’ve supported the restaurant if he had survived the heart attack.

Regina got up and turned to her family. _Emma is family, not just a friend. To them she is a friend, to me, family._ “Does anyone want tea or coffee?” she offered. Cora got up to help and Reina, her timing perfect, was able to grab Cora’s white and purple long-sleeve. “Oh, you want Nana?” Cora asked. Reina blushed and nodded. Lena kissed her niece and gave her over to Cora. Cora got her granddaughter settled on her hip as Regina heard tea from everyone, including Emma. “Mom, you don’t have to help,” Regina told Cora. “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. Besides, I want to tell you that I am fond of Emma already.” _Bless you, Mom. I’m glad of that._ “I wasn’t going to stop seeing her, even if you weren’t fond of her.” Cora chuckled as Regina filled the teapot with water and set it on the stove. “What’s so funny?” Regina asked. Cora let Reina down on her feet after asking if she wanted milk in a sippy cup and the older of the three brunettes watched the little of the three go to Lola for petting, then go straight to Emma.

“What’s funny is both you and my granddaughter are enamored with the sheriff,” Cora admitted. “We are not,” Regina lied. “Lying doesn’t become you, Regina,” Cora said. Regina proceeded to grumble as she poured the hot water in the mugs and Cora grabbed the milk from the fridge. “Is she allowed a hint of cinnamon and chocolate syrup?” Cora asked. “A hint of both, yes, no more.” Cora nodded and poured some milk in the little purple cup and then put a hint of cinnamon and chocolate syrup before stirring the mix with a spoon. Once everything was stirred, she put the lid on and made sure it was secured tightly. “Do you need help?” Cora asked, seeing Regina had a tray out and was putting each mug on it after she had put a black tea bag inside each and then a jar of sugar in the middle. “Mom, I was a waitress,” Regina answered quite frankly. Cora looked at the sippy cup and decided to take the cup with her and followed behind her daughter. Regina placed the tray on the table in the living room and offered tea to everyone. Reina waited for Cora to give her milk and when Cora could hand it over, Reina wanted to hug her Nana. “Oh, I love you too, sweat pea. You’re welcome,” Cora said while hugging her granddaughter. Lena chuckled watching the exchange. “Hush you,” Cora warned. “Posh, if you were self-conscious, you wouldn’t do it with others around,” Lena explained.

Regina chuckled and so did Killian. “Can’t argue with that logic, Mom,” Killian said. Cora took her tea and pointed to Lena and Killian before speaking to Reina. “See these two? They gang up on your Nana. You going to let them do that?” Cora asked the youngest Mills. Reina tapped Emma’s cuffs on her hip, which caused Emma to burst out laughing and Regina knew which hip Reina tapped, too, so she joined in, too. “Reina wants me to cuff them,” Emma explained. Cora laughed. “Oh, cuff them together, that’ll teach them! Come on!” Cora begged. Emma put Reina on the couch and put one cuff on Lena and the other Killian. “Until you stop ganging up on your mother, I’ll use the key to free the both of you, got it?” Emma explained. Both Mills’ looked at each other after getting cuffed to one another and were dumbfounded. “This is brutality,” Lena huffed. Regina chuckled hard. “Oh, please. It’s not like she pushed you down onto the couch. She sat you down nicely. Sis, that’s pitiful,” Regina said.

Lena pointed her cuffed hand at Regina. “You are not helpful,” she said. Regina grinned. “I am for Mom. You two not so much and this is all my little one’s idea and don’t get any ideas for payback against her.” Killian raised his hand. “Yes?” Emma asked. “I want to hug Mom to apologize, but I don’t want to be attached to this fireball,” he said. Reina giggled and Lena looked at her hair with her free hand. Emma freed Killian and he made up with Cora. Lena sighed and gave in. “I want to apologize too,” she said. Emma freed her too and hugged Cora as well. The hugged Cora and Reina hopped off the couch and wrapped one arm around Emma’s leg and the other arm around Regina’s leg. “Oh, seems we are glued by my daughter,” Regina said, blushing. Emma put her handcuffs away and caught the blush Regina had on her face. “Well, she does enjoy us together. We are quite fun,” Emma admitted. “Very true,” Regina admitted. Emma picked up the small child and settled her on a hip. “Will you two be okay if I go home quickly to grab my duffle and come back?” Emma asked.

Reina had a sad face and Emma quickly kissed the little nose. “We’ll be fine. We know you’re coming back,” Regina answered. “Of course, I am. I shan’t be long.” Regina liked the use of “shan’t” the British version of “shouldn’t” and she wished American English would use more British English. “Just be careful, please?” Regina added. “I will, love.” Emma kissed Regina on her temple, still giving Regina the choice of the lips when she deemed herself ready. Regina’s family, as Emma gave Reina to her mother, watched the exchange and Regina knew they were. Killian is a bounty hunter, but he mainly goes for bail jumpers and those who go after women and children for crimes similar to what happen to Regina. Killian used to thieve small things that were little value until he witnessed a hunt aided by an undercover agent. He stopped his thieving and worked hard to become a hunter. Lena is a financial advisor like their mother.

Regina happened to be the strange one who loved art and teaching, but the teaching part ended after Nolan did those things to her. She hasn’t painted or drawn since before those events. Emma left after reassuring Reina and Regina she was returning. “Why did Emma leave?” Cora asked. Reina went to her Nana. “She goes home,” Reina said. Cora frowned. “She escaped our craziness, huh?” Reina looked at her Nana, confused. Regina came to help. “Mom, shame on you. You know Emma is coming back, sweetie. They don’t.” Reina smiled and giggled. “Oh? Do tell sis,” Lena asked. “No,” Regina answered, wanting to keep the arrangement secret awhile longer. Killian nudged Lena with his elbow into her ribs and Regina chuckled. “Killian!” Lena yelled. “Oh, please. It wasn’t that hard.”

Cora played with Reina and Regina took Lola outside via the backdoor. Lola didn’t take long and came back in; Regina locked the door and used the towel dry Lola. “Good girl.” They rejoined everyone in the living room and then the doorbell rang. Regina checked via the bay window and saw the yellow bug and smiled. She opened the door and saw Emma with her duffle bag as promised. “Told you, I wouldn’t be long,” she said. “Emma, did you drive home and already have that ready?” Regina asked. “Guilty as charged.” Regina smiled as she shook her head. “Get in here.” Emma walked in and Lola welcomed her with open paws and Reina squealed. “EMMA!” she said. Cora chuckled. “Oh my, you like the sheriff, huh dumpling?” Cora asked. Reina nodded. “Yes, Nana.”

Regina locked the front door and Reina was allowed to come to Emma and Regina. Emma put her duffle down and picked up Reina. “Hello sweetie, missed me?” Reina nodded. “Emma stays?” Reina asked. “Yes, I stay now. I will have to go for work and for Henry, but know I will always come back.” Reina smiled and settled in the sheriff’s arms. Cora, Killian and Lena saw how much Reina and Regina enjoyed the sheriff’s company and they made no issues about it. “If the weather is nice, maybe tomorrow we can spread your father’s ashes into the harbor?” Cora asked. Regina smiled. “I’d love that.” Cora smiled and looked to her older children for approval. They nodded and a little later the three of them left for Granny’s for the night.

Before Lena left, she hugged her sister and whispered, “claim Emma before anyone else does. She is everything you and Reina deserve.” Regina smiled and cried silently at her sister’s words. “You mean that?” Regina asked. “You bet. I love you.” Regina smiled and hugged her again. “I love you, too.” Lena met up with their mother and Regina waved as her mother, sister and brother left for Granny’s. She shut the door, locked up and found only Lola with her. “Where’d Emma and Reina go?” Lola pointed to the staircase and then she heard laughter. _Bath time._ Regina followed the sounds to Reina’s bathroom and knocked softly. “Come in!” Emma said. Regina poked her head in and found Emma giving Reina a bath and Emma literally drenched. “Oh my, Reina did you drench Emma?” Reina looked at her Mom and shook her head. “Someone did a sneaky wave when I turned to get her shampoo bottle. She lucky I did not have any work stuff on,” Emma said, chuckling.

Regina came in and chuckled. “Where did you put your work stuff?” Regina asked. “I left it downstairs. Just my cuffs and pistol.” Regina smiled and joined in helping with the bath. “Mommy, Emma stays?” Regina blushed when the question came up and she looked to the blonde for help. “Yes, I stays, baby.” Reina held her hands up in victory and the women chuckled. “Well, it seems you also have won the approval of my mother and sister as well,” Regina admitted. Emma dropped the rubber toy she had in disbelief. “You’re joking, right?” she asked. “No, Mom said so when we got tea earlier and Lena said as much when she was heading out.”

Emma stared at Regina and couldn’t say anything. _I want to kiss her badly._ After the bath, the two women dried and dressed Reina in comfy pajamas and Regina realized it was almost dinner time. “I’m going to start dinner,” she declared. Emma stopped her after getting Reina settled on her hip. “No, I was thinking pizza delivered this time. If that’s alright?” Emma asked. Regina didn’t feel threatened, but energized by Emma’s suggestion. “Za?” Reina asked. The women laughed and Emma ordered pizza once they all got downstairs and Regina let Lola out, then back in after doing her business. _This feels like home, finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind/gentle...
> 
> I try not to give too much away, but I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter despite the warnings. I did try to put humor where it was appropriate as well for comedic relief. 
> 
> 💜x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of past assault  
> TW: minor child death (off-screen/off-paper...near the end and no main characters not involved. Nonetheless, mentioning because of the aftermath a supporting character endures.)  
> TW: PTSD, panic attacks throughout 
> 
> Italics: a character's inner monologue and a note left by one character.

Za delivered and eaten, Reina officially passed out across Emma and Regina’s laps after a few hours of TV. “Help me get her into bed?” Regina whispered. “You bet, come on.” Regina lifted her little girl into her arms and Emma helped tuck the little one in bed. Reina was literally zonked out and the two women pulled the blankets to the little shoulders before leaving. Regina hugged the sheriff when they reached the hallway. “What’s this for?” Emma asked. “Coming back.” Emma cupped Regina’s face with her strong hands and Regina melted in them. “I told you I would. I haven’t once broken my promise to you.”

Regina fell for the taller woman further. “I know, but you must understand why I felt this way?” Emma smiled and nodded. “Of course, I do. You’ve opened up to me and you’re still fragile. Anyone would after everything they’ve been through.” Regina smiled and leaned on the blonde, welcoming her warmth and embrace. Emma wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, knowing Regina wanted to be held. “Will you help me shower again?” Regina asked. Emma rubbed Regina’s back softly as she pulled back some. “Yes, I will. I’ll help you as much or as little as you want.” Regina smiled and the two went to the master bedroom. Regina spotted the duffle bag and smiled. “You brought your things in here,” she said.

Emma smiled proudly. “I did. I figured you’d want me in here instead of downstairs or down the hall,” Emma answered. Regina grabbed pajamas for herself and a towel. “Yes, I’d rather you be here.” Emma grabbed pajamas from her duffle and followed Regina into the bathroom. When both were in the bathroom, Emma turned to give Regina privacy, but Regina snaked her hand into Emma’s. “I like…no…love that you’re giving me privacy, but I really want you to be involved,” Regina explained. Emma turned to face the brunette. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to undress in front of me, Regina,” Emma admitted. “If I was afraid of you, I would’ve said so. I’m not, you know that,” Regina replied. Emma smiled and offered her hands. Regina took the offer and said, “Undress me?” Regina surprised herself when she asked the blonde the question, but nonetheless she was happy she did. “I will, you just tell me if something is uncomfortable, okay?” Regina nodded and Emma took Regina’s shirt and bra off first. Regina shivered at the touches, but it was only because Emma was kind in her touches to her bare skin. “Can…you touch here?” Regina asked, touching her shoulders where the scars started, symmetrically on her olive skin. Emma, softly, pressed her palms to the beautifully scarred skin. “You’re beautiful. In and out. Don’t let him win by thinking you’re not beautiful, Gina,” Emma whispered.

Regina silently cried, happy tears, before she met the emerald eyes. “He told me I would never be beautiful to another person. I stayed away from the dating scene even when the head of the Art History Department asked me to spend a few hours in her penthouse for dinner and watch some movies. She even invited Lola and Reina. I declined because I didn’t own any dating clothes. The answer I gave was grading papers all weekend,” Regina admitted. Emma wiped the tears from the brunette’s face and smiled. “Please say you’re friends with her? You didn’t cut ties when you left NYU?” Emma asked. Regina felt a pang of guilt. No, that’s an understatement. She felt many pangs of guilt. “I couldn’t face her before I left. She was one of the few who never minded me bringing Lola and Reina to department events.”

Emma kissed Regina’s nose and the brunette calmed every time that kiss happened. “Do me a favor tomorrow, please?” Regina nodded. “Contact her. Let her know where you are and why you left. She deserves to know. It’s a window to mending the friendship. She can decide whether she answers your phone call or email, but you must make the first move. Okay?” Emma asked. Regina thought of the favor and nodded. “Will you help me with it, tomorrow? Please?” Regina pleaded. “Yes, say the word and we’ll work on it.” Regina smiled and kissed the sheriff’s hands. She saw the sheriff smile and blush color her cheeks before Emma’s hands went to the pants and pushed them down toward the floor. The blonde saw scars adorning the ribs and one long one from the nape of Regina’s neck down to the navel.

Regina shivered and Emma lightly touched the dark legs as she stood up and joined their hands together. Regina stopped shivering once she saw Emma’s eyes once more. “Don’t think of him. He has no place in your life now. You fear him still,” Emma stated, not unkindly. The brunette nodded and Emma wrapped her arms around the fearful younger woman and she immediately calmed. “Emma, I…wished him dead. I know that’s wrong, but that’s something I have wished.” _Gods, what kind of a person am I?_ Emma didn’t blame her one bit. “I wish the same, but I have the means, love.” Regina looked up at Emma. “No, I won’t let you,” Regina begged. Emma calmed the younger woman. “Shh, shh, easy. At least let me find out where he is and if he’s a danger to you and Reina, please?”

Regina swallowed thickly and nodded. “I…don’t want you going after him.” Regina watched Emma agree with a nod and Emma put Regina’s hands on the hem of the shirt. “You want me to undress you?” Regina asked. The sheriff nodded and Regina took the shirt by the hem and lifted it up until the shoulders. “I’m short,” Regina said, chuckling. Emma kneeled in front of the brunette and lifted her arms over her head in order for the shirt to be taken off completely. The fabric fell where Regina’s clothes were on the bathroom floor and Regina’s hands went to the bra on Emma’s chest after Emma stood up again. The brunette unhooked the fabric and took the straps off Emma’s shoulders and arms before the bra joined the rest of the clothes. “What is it, Regina?” Emma asked. _I want to kiss you, damnit._

The shorter and hesitant woman shook her head, but Emma wouldn’t take the negative response. “Tell me, please.” Regina sighed. “I wish to kiss you,” she admitted. Emma smiled and bent down to close the gap between their mouths. “You have the honor, Regina.” Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, feeling safe when Emma wrapped her own arms around her and then Regina pressed her lips against Emma’s softly. The kiss sent shocks through Regina’s body, but she was happy it was happening. Emma lifted the smaller woman and wrapped the dark legs around her jean-clad ones. The move was to make Regina feel safer and thankfully it had. Regina did not shy away or get scared. She even offered an open mouth and tongue when she felt comfortable kissing. Short moans escaped her before she cried in the middle of the pleasure.

Emma realized what happened, but knew it was nothing she did. “Shh, let it out. You deserve this and more.” Regina held onto the blonde, not wanting to let her safety net go. “Don’t leave me, please.” Emma knew there was a long road ahead. A recovery road that Regina didn’t allow herself before Reina arrived. That’s not the little one’s fault, nor is it Regina’s. Neither of them asked for this. “I won’t leave you, shh,” Emma replied. Emma leaned on the wall and held Regina close. “I’ve got you, Regina.” Regina calmed down a little later and Emma helped her onto her feet before she took her own pants off. “How about a bath instead?” Emma offered. Regina started the tub water and looked at Emma. “Are you sure?” Emma nodded. “I’d rather hold you in the bathtub tonight. If that’s alright?” she asked. Regina smiled and grabbed the plug for the drain and secured it.

Emma found the lavender body wash and offered it. “This tonight?” she asked. Regina smiled. “Yes,” the brunette answered. Regina poured the liquid under the water coming out of the spout and watched the bubbles form. “Can you grab the shea butter shampoo so that we can wash our hair?” Regina asked. Emma watched where the dark hand was pointing and found the shampoo in question. “Got it. Where should I put it?” Emma replied. “Hm we can leave it on the mat.” Emma placed the bottle on the mat and then Regina turned the water off before the women got in the tub. Emma offered her arms once she settled against the tub wall and Regina took the offer readily. “Hi,” Regina said. Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around the brunette. “Hi. Are you okay feeling my cock without fabric blocking it?” Emma asked, concerned. Regina nodded and stayed in her original position.

Both women settled in a relaxed state and one arm, Regina’s, slowly went from Emma’s chest to over the side of the tub. At first, Emma was concerned Regina was sick or something, but then she realized the woman fell asleep. Regina woke up when Emma brought her arm back into the tub. “Shh, your arm fell over the side from my chest. You’re okay. Do you want me to wash your hair?” Emma explained, then asked. “Please.” Emma grabbed the shower head and turned the water on so she could drench the dark hair. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” Regina nodded and turned the shower head to Emma’s hair. “I thought I was doing yours first?” Regina blushed. “I want to do yours while you do mine,” she admitted. The two chuckled as Regina reached for the bottle and Emma took it after she released the showerhead. “Hey…” Regina pouted. “No pouting. You first and then I can give you the bottle for me, okay?” Emma explained.

Regina nodded and allowed Emma to lather her hair with the shampoo. “May I ask something?” Emma asked. Regina looked up and nodded. “Forgive me for probing with this question, but I have to know. Did Nolan bathe you or allow you to bathe?” Regina surprisingly didn’t find the question “probing” or inappropriate. It was a valid question. “No. I was locked up in that torture room. If he bathed me, it would’ve taken me a whole lot longer to let you do this or allow myself to situate myself on top of you. For me, I have never perceived you as a threat, but I appreciate the question,” Regina answered. Emma took in the answer as her fingers worked on the dark locks of hair. “Regina, how long were locked up in that room?” The brunette mentally counted. “I actually did tally marks on a wall. I had it hidden when he was around, but it was visible when Ben, Nala and the cops came. The tally marks I did marked two weeks and four days.”

Emma finished lathering the shampoo and grabbed the showerhead before turning the water on. “Close your eyes so the shampoo doesn’t sting,” Emma suggested. Regina closed her eyes and the water hit her scalp softly and Emma ran her fingers through her hair to get the soap out. “Can I wrap my legs around your waist?” Regina asked suddenly. Emma smiled and kissed the dark nose. “You don’t have to ask that. Of course, you can,” Emma answered. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist and took a chance at kissing Emma’s nose in return. Emma held Regina with one arm around her protectively. “You see me as an Alpha?” Emma asked. Regina only read about Alphas and Omegas in fantasy books. She never dreamed of couples considering themselves that way. “Is that bad?” Regina asked. “No, not at all. I have always liked the concept of Alpha and Omega. I’ve always thought them as equals,” Emma explained. Regina opened her eyes and allowed her eyes to adjust first before she answered Emma.

“Me too. I have always thought of Alpha and Omega as equals, not one is higher than the other,” Regina admitted. Emma smiled and offered the showerhead to Regina and bowed her head towards her. Regina took the showerhead and wet the blonde hair before turning the water off. When Regina moved too far, Emma tightened her grip around Regina to keep her from falling backward. “Come back.” Regina landed against Emma and felt her own heart thumping against her chest. “Thank you, I didn’t know I leaned that far,” Regina said, softly. “Shh, it’s alright. Sorry for tightening my grip on you,” Emma apologized. Regina smiled. “No, that’s an instance I want to be held to protect me from falling.” Emma smiled and noticed feathers on the left side of Regina’s neck. “Tattoos?” Emma asked as she lightly touched the ink. “Yes, I’ve had them for some years now.” Emma enjoyed the purple, green and red feathers on Regina’s neck. “Let me guess they represent you, sister and mother?” Regina smiled. “Yes, I drew the designs days before I went to famous parlor in Manhattan and had an artist there do them.”

Regina grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some shampoo into her palm before she put the bottle back down to lather the blonde hair. Emma closed her eyes and just let Regina’s fingers work through her hair. “Forgive me if I enjoy this and I get stiff,” Emma said, having foresight to say something. “Can I admit something?” Regina asked, shyly. “Yes, anything.” Regina’s fingers worked through the yellow locks as she answered. “I…um…may have gotten aroused while you did my hair.” Emma could see the younger woman was deeply embarrassed and she didn’t need to be. “Why are you embarrassed about something that’s natural?” The brunette withdrew her fingers and pulled back, Emma seeing Nolan’s work on Regina, but Emma wanted nothing more than to kiss those scars. “He said women shouldn’t enjoy anything sexual. Sex is a man’s pleasure and woman’s pain.” Emma brought Regina, slowly back against her, ignoring her hair was shampooed and kissed the olive nose. “Do you enjoy those?”

The brunette nodded. “Please tell me if you don’t like it, okay?” Emma asked. Regina nodded and Emma proceeded to kiss a cheek, then the other. There was no objection, so Emma kissed the dark neck, all over and it elicited soft moans from the younger woman. “Em-ma,” Regina moaned. “Easy, love,” Emma answered. The blonde kissed both shoulders, then the nape of the neck and was extra careful at the nape of the neck, feel tenderness there even after two years. “Em-ma,” Regina moaned. Emma decided to stop and met with Regina’s dark eyes with her own green ones. Regina was crying, but the tears were celebratory tears. “Are you alright?” Emma asked. The brunette nodded. “Thank you for showing me I’m beautiful,” Regina answered. Emma answered with a passionately kiss on the lips and Regina fell completely in love with the woman. “You’ve always been beautiful, Regina. It doesn’t matter the wounds we bare or who sets out to shatter us. We will prevail over obstacles and conquer the barriers,” Emma explained.

Regina accepted Emma’s explanation before deciding to wash away the shampoo with the showerhead. “Close eyes, Emma,” Regina said. Emma closed her eyes, but she brought Regina closer to her, wanting their bodies to mesh together. Regina focused on getting all the soap suds out of the beautiful yellow locks and she finished as she turned the water off and let the showerhead go before her hands started shaking. _You will never be loved again, bitch. YOU BELONG TO ME!!!_ “Emma, he’s in my head. He’s speaking lies. Get him out, please,” Regina begged. Regina saw Emma open her eyes and rubbed Regina’s back. “Shh, I’m here. I’m here. He is not, he never will be.” The brunette calmed in Emma’s arms. “I…love you,” Regina whispered. Emma held the younger woman tighter without hurting her. “I love you, too.”

After a few more minutes in the tub, the two got out and dried each other before helping each other into one another’s fresh pajamas. “Do you work tomorrow?” Regina asked. “A few hours in the morning to do paperwork and then I will come home. I’ll bring Henry after he gets off school, if you like?” Regina smiled at the mention of bringing Henry to the house and she smiled even more when Emma called Mifflin her “home.” “You called Mifflin ‘home,’” Regina pointed out. Emma smiled before kissing Regina softly on her lips. “Let me be clear, okay? You, Reina, Lola and Henry are home to me. It matters not where we are. It only matters that I have you all to share it with. Does that make sense?” Emma explained. Regina smiled more and nodded. “I want nothing more than to share life with you and Henry, but I’m scared of Nolan. He’s the reason I’m scared all the time,” Regina admitted.

Emma held Regina close and kissed her forehead. “Shh, I’ll deal with Nolan. We’ll get you the therapy you need, if you want it?” Emma offered. No one has offered to take Regina to therapy before. “I want you with me…if that’s allowed?” Emma smiled. “I believe something can be arranged. I will talk with Dr. Hopper before I come home, deal?” Regina nodded and sighed relieved. “What did you mean when you said you’ll deal with Nolan?” Regina asked. “Believe me when I tell you that I love you. I will do everything in my power to keep you and our little ones safe. Just let me hunt Nolan, please. I can’t stand by and watch him torture you,” Emma admitted, finally.

Regina couldn’t hold this against Emma. The brunette hated having a gun in her bedroom. “I can’t hold this against you, Emma. I absolutely hate having a gun in my name. It’s different for you. Somehow, I don’t mind your gun in the house,” Regina admitted. Emma smiled and thought of something. “Would it help if I took you to the range I go to for practice? Also, have you tried paintballing?” Regina liked the idea of a gun range day with Emma, but she never heard of paintballing. “What’s paintballing?” Emma chuckled and pulled Regina to the bedroom so they could cuddle in bed and then the blonde found her phone and showed a video Henry took of Graham, herself, Mulan, Dorothy, her Mom and Aunt Ingrid in a military-type arena in the woods. All were dressed in camouflage and protective gear. “Who filmed this?” Regina asked. “My son with my phone.”

Regina fell in love with the game and cuddled with Emma in bed while they watched the video. “Wow, who got you in the stomach with red paint?” Regina asked. “My mother,” Emma said, chuckling. “Oh, no! Did she mean to?” Emma chuckled and kissed Regina’s hair. “No, she meant to get Mulan. I was on my Mom’s team, but I happened to be running past and Mom hit. It hurt, but I survived.” Regina chuckled and cuddled more. “I want to try paintballing one day,” she said. “Really? It hurts, but the welts heal,” Emma explained. _Can’t be anything like glass slicing into you._ “I doubt it’s like glass slicing skin and leaving all this on me,” Regina bluntly stated. Emma kissed and practically inhaled Regina. “How about I take you to a laser tag place first? See how you fare in that arena first?” Emma offered. “Laser tag? I haven’t done that in freaking years. I love those arenas,” Regina explained. Emma grinned and brought Regina to her lap, but waited for the brunette to squirm away and back to her cuddling position.

Needless to say, Regina didn’t move from Emma’s lap. She enjoyed it and leaned against the woman. “Where’s laser tag around here?” Regina asked, once she nuzzled into Emma’s neck and interlaced her fingers with Emma’s. “The closest is Portland. I have the weekend off coming up and it can be just the two of us?” Emma offered. “Can we invite your Mom and Aunt? It might be a chance for them to get to know me. We can bring Henry and Reina, unless you don’t think that’s a good idea, yet?” Emma rubbed the younger woman’s back while thinking. “Actually, I was thinking Granny and Ruby could watch the kiddos. I’d rather Portland be adults day. That’s if you’re comfortable with Granny and Ruby watching Reina and Lola?” Regina smiled and nodded. “I’m good with that. I’m not scared of them.”

Regina sighed happily before sitting up and looking at Emma. “I don’t deserve you,” she said. Emma cupped the olive cheeks and searched the dark eyes staring at her own emerald ones. “You deserve me and more. You deserve Reina and Lola. For the love of God, you deserve to be happy, Regina. You are perfect in every way. Don’t let him in, love, please.” Regina was crying again, but she was crying happy tears. “I’m not letting him in. I want you and my family,” Regina answered. Emma sat up a little more before wiping the free-flowing tears from the brunette’s face. “I’m right here and the rest of your family is at Granny’s for the night. What do you mean?” Regina put her hands on top of Emma’s before answering. “When he tortured and raped me…he threatened to hurt my family and anyone I happened to fancy. It wasn’t just the fear of revealing Reina and Lola to someone, it was him finding out somehow,” Regina admitted.

She felt stupid admitting it and looked down, not really looking at anything. “Regina, look at me, please?” Emma pleaded. Regina looked at the blonde and Emma brought her closer, so their bodies were pressed together and Regina had no choice but to look at Emma. “He will never hurt you again nor will he hurt your family. I promise this,” Emma said. Regina truly believed Emma and kissed her on the lips. “May I ask something?” Regina asked. “Of course, you don’t have to ask me before you ask a question,” Emma explained. Regina smiled. “Do you live with your Mom? You and Henry?” Regina asked, feeling flushed when she asked. “I do, but that’s because I found it difficult to pay the rent at my old place. Mom welcomed me with open arms when I brought up my rent issue. I told her I’d pay rent and she said no, save up for a new place.” Regina liked Mal for doing that for Emma and Henry. “Would you consider moving here? This place is much too big for me, Reina and Lola by ourselves,” Regina offered. _Did I really just say that? We barely know each other. Oh, fuck me._

“You’re second guessing yourself after asking that aren’t you?” Emma asked. “I’d be lying if I said no, Emma.” Emma nuzzled their noses and smiled. “I think moving here would be a great idea. Then, there wouldn’t be any days where I’m gone for long periods of time and you worrying if I’m coming back,” Emma explained. “I’ll always worry because of your job,” Regina added. “It comes with the territory. I worry myself,” Emma admitted. “Liar,” Regina joked. “I’m serious, love. It’s good to have worry when you work in law enforcement. Look, lift my shirt and look on my back. I’ll turn so you can see.” Emma turned, right under Regina and the brunette lifted the blonde’s shirt and saw a bullet wound. “It missed your spinal cord. Who shot you?” Regina said with anger in her tone. “It missed the Kevlar plate in my vest, but the vest kept it from coming out of the front. It was accidental as the guy was getting arrested. I was walking outside and got shot. It was a shock, but I asked for no charges and the prosecutor agreed since it was accidental discharge.” Regina smiled and leaned down to kiss the scar, then she kissed Emma on the lips.

“I like this. I mean us talking and giving little bits of each other,” Regina admitted. “Me too, Gina. Me too.” The brunette liked the nickname. “Henry can have one of the guestrooms…if he chooses to move here. I know you have to talk with him, but let him know the guestrooms are available for him to choose from,” Regina mentioned. “He’ll jump at the chance of living here. He enjoys time with you, Reina and Lola. I know my mother might think this is a bit fast, but honestly, once I give her a little of why it’s happening, she’ll be fine,” Emma explained. “She’s protective, isn’t she?” Emma chuckled. “She and Mama Aurora were always inseparable. When Mama passed away a few years back, it brought Mom’s protective side even more.” _Mal and Aurora, that’s definitely a play on the fairy tale._ “Don’t tell me your mother is Maleficent?”

Emma chuckled and wrapped her arms around the curious brunette. “No, no. Her name is Malina Drakon,” Emma explained. Regina laid down on top of Emma and sighed heavily. “Are you okay?” Emma asked. Regina nodded. “I am. I was thinking instead of you coming back here and all of us being cooped up after you get your paperwork done, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the rescue?” Regina offered. Emma softly drew with her hands on Regina’s back before answering. “Just me the first time? Henry can go another time?” Emma asked. “You know…I was thinking…if you allow me to, I could pick-up Henry from school?” Regina offered. “Ooh, playing hooky? I think I can spin that so the school doesn’t question it. I’ll figure something out. I won’t tell him the reason because he might ruin the lie. I’ll let the school know to allow you to pick him up. They’ll ask for your license. It’s for security reasons. Once they bring him up to you, he’ll most likely run to you and it’ll show them that you’re known to him,” Emma explained.

“It all makes sense. What time do I pick him up? I don’t want to do a lot at the rescue without you,” Regina said. “Well, paperwork takes me from eight to ten, so pick him up at ten and I’ll meet you all at the rescue,” Emma answered. “You’ll let me know if you’ll be later?” Regina asked. “Trust me, I won’t be. I checked earlier before we left, there isn’t a lot of paperwork,” the blonde said. “Text me when you’re on your way?” Regina asked. “I will, that’s a given.” Regina smiled and tried to stifle a yawn. “Sleep, love,” Emma said. Regina shook her head and put her hand on the blonde’s chest. “I don’t wanna,” Regina said. Emma chuckled at the “don’t wanna.” Regina yawned and snuggled up to Emma. “You…have…alarm?” Regina asked in between yawns. “Yes, my alarm is setup. You don’t have to be up when I am. I will quietly get dressed and leave to get Henry.”

Regina fell asleep to Emma’s hands rubbing her back. The rhythm was so soothing and having Emma near kept the nightmares away. When she woke up the following morning, she found Reina in bed with her and a note on the bedside table. Lola was on the bed as well, but at the foot of the bed, keeping Regina’s feet warm. Reina was snuggled up against Regina, but Regina was able to wiggle her arm to the table and grab the note. A smile crept along her face as she read it.

_Regina,_

_I brought Lola and Reina to you because I didn’t wish for you to wake up alone. I went to Reina’s room and found Lola in her bed with her. I expected to get barked at when I tried to lift Reina to bring her to you, but Lola must’ve known my reasons for bringing your little girl to you. Lola got out of the bed herself and followed to the bedroom. Reina was cuddled up against me and I couldn’t keep myself from taking some photos. I’ll show them later. I do hope you slept well last night. See you, Reina and Henry later. I…love you, Gina. It’s okay if you need time to say it. I just wanted you to read it and know I mean it._

_She loves me. Oh, dear me._ Regina was happy, shocked and honestly? She never expected to read it so soon. _I don’t deserve you and your son._ Regina hated second-guessing herself, but after what the bastard, Nolan, did to her, who could blame her? The only men she’d let near her were her brother and father when she was in the hospital. Killian could never understand why people could hurt women and even children. It’s what makes him such a good hunter. Reina stirred and hugged her mom. “Mommy, Emma goes work. We sees later?” Regina kissed her little girl’s nose and smiled. “Yes, we first will pick-up Henry from school so he can be with us at the animal rescue. Emma’s taking care of all that stuff so it won’t be a problem for us to pick him up. You cannot say animal rescue until after we get back in the car with Henry, okay?” Reina understood no talk and nodded. “No talk, Mommy.”

Regina had to hug her little girl and then both got dressed before going downstairs. Regina found her phone on the kitchen counter and found that Emma messaged her. _Henry’s school is Storybrooke Elementary and everything is sorted out with the office. Pull up to the front entrance, park and then the office is right inside. I will see you all at the rescue this morning._ Regina smiled and then grabbed a coffee mug for her tea and two bowls for breakfast. “Oatmeal or cereal, Mija?” Reina pointed to the oatmeal box. “Apples?” Reina asked. Regina chuckled and nodded. “Yes Mija. You may have apple slices in your oatmeal.” The older brunette decided to make oatmeal for two and while the oatmeal cooked on the stove, she sliced a couple of apples. Just after she finished slicing and cleaned the knife, her phone rang with an unknown number. She saw the numbers on the screen, but to her it was unknown. She answered it anyway. “You think you can escape me? You’ll never be free,” Nolan threatened.

Regina kept her cool and spoke low into the phone. “I’m not afraid of you. I don’t know how you got my number, but never call me. I will not let you torture me again,” she threatened back before clicking END CALL. She brought over the bowls full of oatmeal and apples and sat down with her little girl. “Mommy, Emma stays?” The young mother smiled and nodded. “Yes, she will tell Henry that they’ll stay here.” Reina’s eyes went big. “Henwy?” Regina chuckled. “Yes, Mija.” Regina filled Lola’s bowl and Lola ate with the girls. The young mother texted Emma. _Nolan called me a few minutes ago. I don’t know if he’s out of prison. He threatened me._ It took Emma no time at all to answer. _Send me the number he called from. I’m hunting him…with your permission._ Regina finished her spoonful of oatmeal and nodded to the text. _Yes, I don’t want him anywhere near me, Lola or Reina. I’m scared of what he’ll do to Reina when he finds out she’s his._ It was the full truth. The scarred young mother wanted that fucked up bastard nowhere near her family. That included Emma and Henry. _To add, I don’t want him to find out about you and Henry and what he could do to either of you. I’d never forgive myself._ Emma called this time. “Love, calm down. Once I hunt him, he won’t live to see another day. I’m completely erasing him from the world. On the way home, we’re getting you on my phone plan, with a new phone and new number. Deal?”

How could the brunette say no? “Deal.” Regina relaxed and sighed. “I’m sorry you had to call me. It’s just…I feel so scared,” she whispered. “Shh, take it easy,” Emma said. “Can Reina, Lola and I come see you before we get Henry?” Regina asked. “I was just about to suggest something like that. Come whenever, there’s still a couple of hours before I told the school you were coming for Henry.” Regina smiled and turned to her daughter who had just a bit of oatmeal on her chin. “We’ll see you soon. Reina got a bit of oatmeal on her chin. Surprisingly, it’s not all over clothes.” Emma chuckled. “Before you wipe it off of her, send me a photo?” Regina smiled and snapped a photo and sent it to Emma before grabbing a wet paper towel. “Did you get the photo?” Regina asked into the phone. “I did, oh, she only got a little bit on her chin. Good lord, she’s adorable,” Emma said. “You want to go see Emma before we go get Henry?” Regina asked Reina. “Emma!” Reina exclaimed. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Finish your oatmeal, baby girl, then you come see me, okay?” Emma said. “Okays,” Reina replied.

“We’ll come soon. Maybe twenty minutes,” Regina said. “You got it. Oh, and my mother and aunt like the idea of me moving in. Henry and I. I explained partially what was going on when we were apart for those few days and I explained the rest over coffee this morning. Even before I mentioned us moving in, they already thought it was best,” Emma explained. “Do they think I’m crazy?” Regina asked while disposing the wet paper towel. “No, they think you are a nice young woman and they want to meet you and Reina. When the time is right. I already showed them photos of you, Reina and Lola.” Regina smiled and the two ended their conversation. The older brunette finished her oatmeal and so did Reina. “Ready to go see Emma?” Regina asked. Reina nodded and picked up her bowl. “Where are you going with your bowl, Mija?” Reina pointed to the sink and when she did that, Regina was reminded of her own toddler self, years ago. “No, baby. Give it here. Two-years-old and you already want to help with chores around the house. Don’t take after me on that.”

Reina handed the bowl over to her Mom and Regina took care of the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. Reina wrapped her arms around Regina’s leg and watched her mother setup the dishes on each rack. “Mommy, I go?” Regina didn’t understand until she realized her daughter was pointing to where their shoes were, by the coatrack. “Oh, you want to get your shoes on? Go ahead, baby. Mommy will be right there.” Reina hugged the leg she was holding before she went off to put her shoes on. The older brunette closed the dishwasher and grabbed her phone to put it in her jeans pocket. She walked over to the foyer to find Lola watching Reina put her shoes on and Regina helped tie the laces before getting Lola’s harness and jacket. “Come Lola,” Regina said.

The dog waited for the harness and jacket to be put on her and once that was finished, Regina got her shoes and coat on, then got Reina’s coat. “Mommy, Emma now?” Reina asked. “Yes, we’ll go see Emma first. Ready?” Reina nodded and Regina grabbed the leash and hooked it onto the harness, then grabbed her purse and keys. She set the alarm and the three of them set out. Reina waited by the Mercedes and then Regina opened the door, Lola got in first, then Regina lifted Reina into her car seat and buckled her up. Then, Regina got in the driver’s seat and started the car after putting her purse on the floor of the passenger seat. “Alright, to the sheriff’s station, here we go.”

The young mother backed out of the driveway and drove to the station. When she parked, she was right on time with telling Emma they’d be there in twenty minutes. She got Lola out first and made sure her wrist had the leash loop before she unbuckled Reina from her car seat. “Mommy carry you or you want to walk?” Regina offered Reina. “Walks, Mommy. Hands?” Regina smiled as she put Reina on her feet. “Hands” meant Reina was asking to hold hands. “Yes, we hold hands, Mija.” The young mother locked the Mercedes and as they approached the door to walk in, they saw Deputies Fa and Gale run out to their cruiser. Emma rushed out to tell them something. “Take the long-range radios! I’ve already got an ambulance on the way!” Deputy Gale waved to tell Emma they heard her.

Regina had a curious, yet worried expression. “Bad accident between here and Portland. “Our station got the call for assistance,” Emma explained. “Shouldn’t you and Graham go?” Regina asked. “Mulan and Dorothy asked to go.” Emma opened the door allowing Regina, Lola and Reina inside. “Ah, that makes a difference,” Regina said. Reina hugged Emma when she wrapped her arms around a leg. “Emma,” Reina softly said. “Aww, hi baby girl. How’d you like waking beside Mommy this morning, eh?” Reina looked up at the blonde and held her arms up for her. Emma picked her up and Reina hugged the blonde properly before answering. “Likes.” Emma smiled and kissed the little one’s nose. Regina hugged Emma and kissed her on the lips softly. “Well, hello,” Emma said after the shock of being kissed out in the open. “Thank you for this morning,” Regina whispered.

The whisper triggered Emma to let Reina go see Graham. “Good morning, baby girl. Can Uncle Graham hold you?” Reina offered her arms and Emma and Regina smiled as Graham picked Reina up to bring her to his lap. “He talked about it this morning, wanting to call himself ‘Uncle Graham.’ I hope that’s okay?” Emma asked. “Of course, it is. He’s great with her and sharing a cot, to hold her while they both napped? It really speaks to his character.” Emma grinned and pulled her phone out. “This is a photo Mulan and Dorothy were able to get yesterday while they slept. Reina was on top of him and he had his arms around her so she wouldn’t fall.” Regina smiled and loved the photo. “I love this, will you send it to me when we get my new phone?” Emma smiled. “Yes, but let me do this…may I see your phone?” Emma asked. Regina gave up her phone to Emma and watched the blonde backup contacts, photos and anything else that seemed important. “How did you backup my phone stuff?” Regina asked. “Oh, I used this little doodad called an SD card. I have one in mine, but this is an extra one I keep just in case for stuff like this. I don’t want everything to be transferred to the new phone,” Emma explained.

The brunette smiled and nodded. “I never thought about an SD card to keep things safe. Thank you,” Regina said. “I’ve got this one for you, so I’ll keep it safe with me until we get you to the phone store.” Regina nodded and hugged Emma. “Do Mulan and Dorothy have kids?” Regina asked. “Actually, Dorothy and Ruby are a couple and have always wanted kids. Mulan, you’ll notice, is more of a warrior in her police work, but having kids is not out of the question. You’ll see she adores them,” Emma said. The two sat down at Emma’s desk and Lola watched Reina with Graham. “So, the school is where?” Regina asked. “Oh, the school is down the street. It’s across from the playground. The animal rescue is not that far from the school.” Regina nodded and the two heard Mulan and Dorothy return. Reina waved to them and Mulan surprised everyone by going straight to Graham and held her arms out for Reina.

“Sheriff Swan, a word?” Dorothy asked. “I’ll be back,” Emma said to Regina. “I know.” Regina saw Mulan holding and almost dancing with Reina in her arms. The warrior was also singing a song in her native language. “Sheriff…Mulan pulled a dead two-year-old out of one of the cars. The impact killed her instantly, despite the car seat properly placed and setup. She went right for Reina because she’s trying to get the image out of her head,” Dorothy explained. Regina went to Mulan and offered her arms to the warrior. The tall brunette crumbled and went to Regina’s embrace. “Thank you, I’m sorry I had to hold Reina,” Mulan explained. “Don’t be sorry, Deputy Fa,” Regina answered. “Mulan…please.” Regina smiled and tightened the hug. “Mulan, don’t be upset, but I told Sheriff Swan,” Dorothy said. “I’m not upset. It’s the right thing to do. I would’ve said, but I’m glad it was you,” Mulan replied.

Deputy Gale took Reina, without fuss from Mulan and took her to the vending machine. “Mommy, yes?” Reina asked Regina. “Yes, Mija.” Dorothy smiled. “You are a sweetheart, Reina,” she said, which made Reina hug her leg. “Thank you, Dorothy,” Regina said. Dorothy smiled and got Reese's cups for Reina before she got a Milky Way for herself and a Snickers for Mulan. The deputy took Reina’s hand and walked over with her. “Give this candy bar to Mulan, okay?” Reina held the candy bar and brought it to Mulan. “Aww, sweetie, thank you,” Mulan said, a smile on her face. “What was the song you recited while holding her?” Regina asked. “Oh, it was a mix of prayer and lullaby. Something my mother did for me when I was younger. It’s Mandarin,” Mulan explained.

“Wow, I’ve never heard Mandarin spoken before. It’s beautiful,” Regina said. “Thank you. I’ll say this: your daughter is a spitting image of you.” Reina giggled as Emma picked her up. “Ah, there’s a giggle I can get used to,” Emma said. Reina offered the other Reese’s cup to Emma and Emma took it happily. “I’ve changed my mind; I’d like to join you. To pick up my son,” Emma offered. Regina was surprised at the change of plan. “Don’t you have paperwork to finish?” Emma shook her head. “It was finished before you got here,” Emma replied. “Oh, alright. You want to follow in your yellow bug?” Regina asked. “Yes,” Emma told Regina. Mulan took Reina for one more hug. “You stay with Emma and your Mum and Lola, okay?” Mulan asked Reina. Reina hugged the warrior and nodded. “I stays,” Reina replied. “May I come by later? To Mifflin? I’d like to bring her something,” Mulan asked. “Of course, you can come over,” Regina told Mulan. The warrior smiled and let Reina go to Lola. “Rescue?” Dorothy asked. “Yes, a Puerto Rican rescue dog. She’s our unofficial therapy dog. You know, the school won’t allow me to bring her inside, will they?” Regina asked, sadness creeping in.

“I already told them you have dog with you. I told them she’s a therapy dog. If they question it, they’ll have me to deal with,” Emma explained. “Oh, alright. I should probably get her a vest,” Regina answered. “I’ll handle that,” Emma said. “Are you sure?” Emma nodded. “Yes.” Reina and Lola were playing on the station floor and Dorothy joined in. Mulan snapped some photos. Graham was surfing the web, but a smile was on his face. Mulan came over and removed a necklace made of obsidian. She put it on Reina’s neck and made sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose with the nylon cord. “This dragon will protect you. Keep her with you,” Mulan told Reina. Reina thanked her by hugging. “Oh, you’re welcome, sweetie,” Mulan answered and hugged the little one. Reina went to Emma and Regina to go get Henry. “Lola, ready to see Henry?” Regina asked her dog. Lola barked happily and met up with her humans. Emma took Reina into her arms and the four of them left for the Mercedes and yellow bug. Regina chuckled at something. “What?” Emma asked. “Bugcedes,” Regina replied.

“Ha! Our cars combined. I love that,” Emma added. “It’s why I laughed,” Regina explained. “Similar to those weird nicknames people give couples based off of their names, but I like this one. Bugcedes. It’s great.” Emma helped with getting Reina into her car seat and then Lola followed suit. Emma shut the passenger door as Regina started the car. “Do you want to follow me to the school and rescue?” Emma offered. “Sure,” Regina replied. With that, Emma got in her yellow bug, started it and Regina was right behind her. They were headed to Henry’s school and then the animal rescue. Regina was worried about Nolan, but she wouldn’t let that bastard ruin the day she planned with Emma. _You won’t hurt me anymore; I won’t let you. You’ll never touch me, Reina or any other person I love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you'll be kind/gentle with me...
> 
> Review/kudos, please. It helps with knowing I am doing well. No rude comments or unwanted criticism. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I do check for mistakes before posting. As always if there are any I missed, I will fix them as I find them. Also, the two places where "I love you" comes up, I meant those to occur. I didn't forget that Emma and Regina said it during their time alone. Emma's note acknowledges that Regina meant it when she said it, but Emma is giving Regina time to realize she did say it, but giving her the space all while Emma being Emma. The protector.   
> 💜💜xx 
> 
> -SQFeatherNova2

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I'm not even sure I'll continue it.


End file.
